Crash Into You
by Mallikad
Summary: LoVe. Pre-Series. AU. We're all meant to fly and soar, but sometimes we fail and fall. So if ever you fail and fall, feel free, you know you can simply just crash into me.
1. Crash Course In Polite Conversation

This is part of a story I'm still in the process of writing.

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

Set Pre-Series so not very AU.

Lilly never slept with Aaron and Lamb is sheriff because Keith lost the last election.

Lilly isn't dead.

Veronica, Keith and Lianne live in their "crappy" apartment.

Keith is a PI and Veronica helps out.

Lianne will leave sooner or later.

* * *

Logan and Veronica weren't big talkers. Well, Logan was a big talker, just not about the serious stuff. Veronica just wasn't a talker. She only opened her mouth when she had something to say. She rarely spit out the same kind of crap Logan did. But somehow, she was the only person he would talk to. She was a listener, he figured. And a damn good one too. She never judged, didn't interrupt, she was just there to help, to be a shoulder to lean on. But if you asked him, he would deny vehemently that any leaning had taken place. 

They had met when he was twelve and had just moved to Neptune. He had been invited over by the Kanes. That's when he first saw her. She and Duncan had just come from soccer practice according to Lilly. Everyone thought that he was just a snobby, spoiled little rich boy who had everything handed down to him. No one knew what went on behind closed doors. How Aaron had beat him for the first time when he was ten. He still did it. Everyone thought Logan was acting like a brat when he sniped at his dad. Everyone except Veronica. She saw the hatred in Logan's eyes when he looked at his dad. She knew there was something going on. No one, not even Logan, would have that much hatred in their eyes just from being grounded. Her thoughts never strayed to abuse until later. But she chose not to confront Logan about it. They had developed a peculiar relationship. He was the talker, she was the listener. On occasion they switched roles.

They kind of had a thing for each other, they grew closer, but the Kanes had unknowingly stopped them from admitting their feelings. Duncan had started to try and sweep Veronica off her feet and Veronica, unknown to Logan's feelings had let him. She had given up on Logan. Logan knew Duncan was trying to win over Veronica and if Veronica hadn't seemed to return Duncan's feelings, he might have fought for her. But she seemed to return them. So when Lilly came along, and offered him a ride, he bought a first class ticket. It was a case of mixed signals. He had stopped talking and she had stopped listening.

* * *

"Hey, Veronica." 

"My, my, Logan Echolls, not drunk for a change. What brings this about?"

He nodded his head in her direction. She turned around and saw Lilly flirting with another guy. And another one, and another one, and another one. Veronica sighed.

"You'd think that would be the perfect excuse to get wasted." She said, motioning him to scoot over so she could sit next to him.

"Single, and hung over. Or single and having fun." Logan raised both hands, palm facing the ceiling and weighed his options. "I think I'll take the fun." He replied. He turned to look at Veronica. "Speaking of having fun, shouldn't you be having it with Duncan?"

Veronica sighed." He's talking to Meg about his platform for Student Body President."

"Ah, yes, our Mr. Kane. Ever the diplomat." Veronica nodded. She hadn't been alone, really alone, with Logan in a while. They were sixteen now, the last time they had actually hung out just the two of them, planned, had been two years ago. "Well, what better way to start making up than the present. Right?" She thought to herself.

"So, Logan, what's up?" She asked.

"You mean other than my girlfriend dumping me and then flirting with five guys the next day? Why, Veronica, everything's peachy." The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed. Veronica knew Logan well, despite the lack of communication for the past two years.

"Sarcasm doesn't work here." She told him. He just stared in front of him. Veronica looked around. Lilly was busy, Duncan was busy. They weren't needed.

"Why don't we go take a walk?" She suggested. Logan looked outside. "It's raining." He stated as if just telling her, not using it as an excuse.

"I like walking in the rain." Veronica said. She continued to look at him. Logan had been trying to stare in front of him, willing himself not to look in Veronica's eyes. He knew that if he did, he would be lost and agree to anything she said. After that statement though, he couldn't help himself.

"Since when?" He asked incredulously. Veronica took his hand, pulled him up and started walking towards the door. "Since I have someone to walk with."

That night Veronica learned to listen again and Logan learned to talk again.


	2. Life In A Glass House

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm getting over my mild writer's block so expect more. But not too much, because I have a major and very important history project due. xD

* * *

"Logan?" Veronica called out. "Logan!" She tried again in vain. 

No reply. That was weird, she could have sworn he was there an hour ago. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about going out. Then again, this was Logan, impulsively doing something or going somewhere was his thing. She had gone over to help him with Math.

Logan Echolls needs help with _schoolwork_? She had thought the same thing when he asked her. Maybe he was just trying to take her mind off of her break-up with Duncan and his mind off of his break-up with Lilly. "It's really over this time." He had told Veronica five days ago. And here she was, five days later, and it seemed to be true. At least Lilly knew why it was over. Veronica had been left in the dark.

"Men," she muttered as she climbed the stairs. Anyways, back to the math tutor session and the fact that she was walking around his house an hour later, uninvited. She had left her math notebook here and needed it to get some of her own studying done.

She knocked on Logan's door. No reply. She gently pushed the door open.

"Logan?" she asked to an empty room.

His bathroom door was open at a crack. "He must be in there doing something to his hair." She thought. She grinned to herself. That was typically Logan. She started looking for her math notebook and was about to check his backpack when the bathroom door opened and Logan walked in.

"Veronica?"

She jumped about a mile.

"For crying out loud Logan. You scared me half to death." She said, clutching her chest. Suddenly she was really aware of the fact that Logan wasn't wearing a t-shirt and she was wearing quite short shorts and a tank top. She willed herself not to look at his bare chest. Logan seemed to feel the tension because he quickly looked for a t-shirt. He moved back into the bathroom to get his, when Veronica saw the reflection of his back in his bathroom mirror.

"What is that on your back?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Logan replied quickly pulling the t-shirt over his head. Veronica may have been short but she was quick. Too quick for Logan's liking. She pulled the back of his t-shirt back up and before he could stop her she let out a gasp.

"Logan... what the hell. Who…?" She trailed of. Comprehension dawned over her and she let him pull his t-shirt back down.

"Aaron." She thought to herself.

Logan looked really uncomfortable now.

"So… couldn't stay away?" He said jokingly. "You left your notebook here by the way." He reached into his backpack. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow."

Veronica took the notebook and continued to stare at him. How could he be so blasé about this?

"Logan-" She started, but he cut her off.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me." He said.

"I'm not taking pity on you, Logan. I genuinely care."

"Yeah, right. Since when has anyone cared about Logan Echolls? Could be lying in my bed, dead, and it's not like anyone would notice and if they did it's not like they'd care."

Veronica continued to stare at him disbelievingly. Was this the strong Logan Echolls she knew?

"I would." She said quietly.

"Care or notice?" he asked bitterly.

"I'd care enough to notice." She pointed out.

He sat down on the bed and she followed suit. What she then did took both of them by surprise. She put her arms around his neck, careful not to touch his wounds and hurt him, and pulled him into a big hug. She'd never shown any real affection for Logan through actions.

"When did this start?" She asked Logan gently.

"When I was ten I first found out that my dad had a... temper."

She'd always known about his mom's drinking and Lilly's flirting and his hatred for Aaron and Trina but she'd never known it had gotten this bad. Not to the point of actual physical abuse. Logan didn't know why he told Veronica that. She was the only person apart from his mom, dad and Trina who knew. And Trina didn't even believe him.

She saw the panic in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." She quickly reassured him. He nodded. "I do however think that you should report this." She continued in a rush, afraid she might upset him.

"No." Logan said. "Two more years, Veronica and then it's over."

"Says who?"

"Look, even if I went forward, Lamb's too much of a tool to do anything. And my dad has enough money to make this go away. He would find some way to get off on a 'technicality'." He said, air quoting the last word.

"My dad's not a tool. And he can't be bribed. He could find a way. He's a PI. He can help." Veronica hated pleading but she would do anything to protect Logan from further abuse.

Logan shook his head.

"Can't you at least _tell_ my dad? That way he could _think_ of ways to take action, and he'd consult you first."

Logan made the mistake of looking in her eyes. She was pleading. She knew he was weak when she did. She made a sad puppy dog face in a last attempt to win him over.

Logan surrendered.

"How about a compromise?" He suggested. Veronica listened.

"I'll _think_ about telling him." Veronica knew she wouldn't get him any further than that so she let out a sigh and agreed.

"Fine." She said. He could tell she wasn't happy but at least she agreed. Reluctantly, but she agreed.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." She motioned towards the bathroom.

"You're a marshmallow." Logan said to Veronica. "Caving so easily. Tell me, it's my good looks right?" He smirked at her. He just wanted to make her laugh. Smile. Whatever. Veronica managed a small smile. It quickly faded after seeing the wounds. "Next time this happens I want you to call me, Logan."

"No offence Veronica, but even you can't stop Aaron Echolls."

Veronica turned him around and gave him a look.

"Even if it's at three in the morning?" Logan asked when she had focused her attention back to his wounds.

"Even at three in the morning." Veronica replied.

Before she left that night, after he assured her time and time again that he'd be okay, she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "Do _not_ give him a reason to hurt you, Logan."

* * *

"He was overly jealous so I gave him the boot. He was getting all Logan on me." Lilly said casually. She and Veronica sat in her room looking through magazines and having a girl-talk fest. 

"Well, can you blame him? You flirt with millions of guys even when you're 'committed' to one." Veronica said.

Lilly ignored her statement. "Can I blame who?" She asked.

"Both of them, especially Logan." Veronica replied. "Logan loved you a lot, Lilly."

"He never loved me, Veronica. I found out who he really loved and he got mad at me." Lilly grinned, relishing the memory. "It was hilarious."

Veronica looked at her wide-eyed. "He cheated on you?" She exclaimed. She never thought Logan would do that, especially not when he got mad at Lilly for cheating on him.

"What? No. It wasn't like that." Lilly replied. "I kind of noticed his behaviour towards her. And her behaviour towards him. They were meant to be. And he got mad, saying I was wrong and how dare I accuse him of something like that and then when I said I'd help him win her over, he broke it off. For real this time. And, well, it's been like 6 days, so I guess it's really over between us. I just hope that he and this girl figure out their feelings towards each other quickly, stop avoiding the truth and get together."

"Well, with you on the case I'm sure they will." Veronica said. She smiled to herself. She knew that if Lilly had any say in it, Logan and his mystery love would end up together, one way or another. She turned her attention back to the magazine she was holding, thus missing Lilly's pointed gaze. If she hadn't however, this might have been her first clue to Logan's feelings for her.

She and Lilly went back to their gossip and boy-talk. Lilly forgot about her plot for a little while until Veronica's phone rang.

"Hey, Logan. What? Okay, sure. Be right there."

Lilly looked up. "Logan's calling you now?" she asked.

Veronica mistook it for jealousy. "Yeah, but there's nothing going on. I swear." She quickly replied.

"No, no, I just think it's… sweet. That's all." Lilly said with a small smile. Veronica gathered her things. If she wasn't so concerned for Logan she might have picked this up as the second clue that day, but alas, it sailed right past her nose.

"She helps her dad as a PI, you'd think picking up clues would be second nature to her." Lilly muttered to herself as soon as Veronica was out of earshot. Lilly Kane soon began busying herself concocting plans for a possible Logan/Veronica relationship. She knew it might hurt her brother but he couldn't have her. He knew why. And even if he could have her, Veronica was a lot better off with Logan. She knew that they liked, possibly even loved, each other. Seeing Veronica rush off to Logan liked that cemented Lilly's beliefs even more. Logan loved Veronica. And Veronica was starting to love him too.


	3. You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

* * *

Logan didn't really want to call Veronica, but she helped her dad as a PI and was pretty good at it. If she found out that he'd held out on her she would be pissed and Logan did _not_ want one pissed off Veronica Mars. 

Veronica rang the doorbell. Mrs. Navarro opened the door and let Veronica in. "Mr. Echolls is in his room." She told Veronica. Veronica smiled and thanked the woman before heading upstairs. She couldn't help wonder why the help didn't do anything. "They must suspect something." She thought. "Aaron probably bribed them." She suddenly felt nothing but bitterness towards the movie star. But for Logan's sake she must keep up appearances and pretend she knew of nothing. What if Aaron found out that Veronica knew and thought Logan might come forward. He might really hurt him badly then. Veronica shuddered at the thought of what Aaron Echolls might be capable of. "No," she decided, "he's better of not knowing that I know."

"Logan?" She entered his room and heard him rummaging around in the bathroom.

He was trying to attend to his wounds himself. Veronica quickly rushed over to help him. She silently helped him with his back and then handed him a t-shirt to wear.

"Thanks." He muttered. He was proud at times, just like her. She knew he didn't like depending on her.

"What did you do?" She asked him quietly.

"Pissed him off." Logan shrugged.

"That doesn't cut it Logan. I told you _not_ to piss him off." Veronica felt herself getting angry. Angry at Logan for trying to get himself hurt, angry at Aaron for even abusing his son.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Veronica." Logan replied, a little outraged.

Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Look, he said something and I gave him a snarky reply. You know me, it's what I do. The snark I mean. I couldn't help myself, and then he got mad, and I got mad, and well… you know the rest of the story."

"Why can't you just _tell_ my dad? Then you could stay at my place for a while until we figure out a plan of action."

"No."

Veronica was getting frustrated.

Logan noticed this immediately. "I don't need saving, _Veronica_." He stressed her name.

"There's a fine line between being brave and stupid_, Logan_." Veronica emphasised his name.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you're my friend! And I love you. And I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. If it were Lilly or Duncan you know I'd do the same. I'd even try and help Dick if his dad abused him. And that's saying a lot."

Logan just stared at her. Veronica had never said she loved him. Not even as friends. She hadn't seemed to realize her little slip of the tongue yet.

"My mom went to visit her friend in Arizona. If my dad were on a case you could crash at my place, but since he isn't… Can't you just _tell_ him?" Veronica was growing desperate. Why did Logan have to be so goddamn stubborn?

"Look, I've been handling this for six years Veronica, I think I can handle two more."

Veronica just stared at him defiantly. "Fine, but then _I_'m staying over here."

Logan nearly choked on his own breath. "What?" Was all he could muster. Veronica looked at him and repeated casually, "I. Will. Stay. Here." She pointed to herself and his floor while she spoke.

"Somehow I don't think your dad will approve." Logan said. He grimaced at the thought of the wrath of Keith Mars.

"God, insult a girl much, Logan." Veronica replied. "How dumb do you think I am? I'm going to tell him I'm staying at Lilly's. Duh." She replied as if it was a given fact that she was going to lie to her dad. "I just have to somehow let Lilly in on this without telling her about your… situation."

"You don't have to go through all that trouble, Veronica." Logan mumbled. He really wanted Veronica to stay over. More than anything, but he couldn't exactly tell her that.

"It's no big deal. Is Aaron going to be here tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's leaving tomorrow for a month to go on location." Veronica looked relieved.

"That's great. Then I can stay here tonight so he doesn't hurt you and then you'll be okay for a month. That gives me plenty of time to convince you to tell my dad." She was acting as if she knew she was going to break him.

Logan nodded. "I'll just tell my dad we're trying to bond again. He'll buy anything, the brainless git."

Veronica looked at him in surprise. "Don't worry," Logan said, "I don't call him that to his face."

"Good." Veronica said. "What did you say to him to piss him off more than usual, Logan?"

"I tdimihodispaneoudcrsh." Logan mumbled.

"Logan, I don't understand gibberish." Veronica said with a smile.

"I told him I hoped his plane would crash. Things kind of escalated from there." Veronica knew she shouldn't be surprised but she was. She couldn't imagine ever saying that to her dad.

"I'm a horrible person, I know." Logan said. He lay down on his back. Wincing slightly when his back met the mattress.

"No, you're not a horrible person, Logan. You're just really stubborn and stupid sometimes."

Veronica said.

"Gee, thanks, I feel so much better." Logan deadpanned.

Veronica laughed. "Anyways, I'm going to go and convince Lilly to lie to my dad if ever the occasion arises for questions. And I'll be back around 8." Logan nodded and Veronica left.

How on earth was she going to sell this story to Lilly? She was just going to have to be vague. Her dad would easily believe she was staying at Lilly's, after all, she did it all the time. "Here goes nothing." She thought as she entered the Kanes' driveway that day for the second time.

* * *

"But _why_?" 

"I can't tell you _why_ but as soon as I can I promise you'll be the first to know."

"Is it for… you know." Lilly smiled waggling her eyebrows.

"Lilly!" Veronica exclaimed as she swatted her best friend's arm.

"It's not. Look, I've lied loads of times for you without asking can't you please just do it this once for me. I've never asked you why I had to lie for you but I'm promising to tell you as soon as I can, if I'm allowed."

Lilly would gladly lie for something like this. I mean Veronica staying over at Logan's? This is exactly what she wanted. She just hated being kept in the dark. However she knew Veronica could be as stubborn as a donkey.

"Fine." Lilly finally relented. "But if you can tell people, I'm first." Lilly said looking at Veronica, daring her to prove her wrong.

Veronica smiled. "Yes, Lilly, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

"Have fun at Lilly's!" Her dad called after her as she left the house. 

"I always do." She called back.

She got in her car and headed over to Lilly's where she parked for about five minutes. Then she headed over to Logan's. "You never know." She thought. Her dad could have activated the GPS Tracking Device in her cell phone. He thought she was staying at Lilly's though, so it was doubtful. "You can never be too sure." Veronica muttered to herself as she pulled into the Echollses' driveway. She headed to the door where she rang the doorbell.


	4. Every Night Is Another Story

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: Italics are usually, when quoted and ending in a he said/she said, stressed words, and not thoughts. I wasn't sure if sometime this caused confusion and I tried to be as specific as possible. But I think usually you caught the gist. No one's taken my head off for it so, so far so good. Example: "You think it was _me_?" Veronica asked, shocked. The word me is stressed in Veronica's sentence. It's not a thought. And if ever the need arises for voiceovers they'll be in bold. But I'll mention it in that chapter too.

* * *

She headed up to Logan's room and saw him lying on the bed exactly where she had left him hours ago. He seemed to be sleeping. She gently put down her bags, suddenly very aware of what she was doing here. A wave of panic hit her. She was _staying over_ at Logan's. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" Veronica thought. She kicked off her flats and sat next to Logan on the bed. She picked up the remote and switched on the TV. She quickly muted it, not wanting to wake Logan up and flicked through the channels. There was a rerun of Charmed on so she decided to watch.

* * *

Logan blinked. He saw someone sitting next to him. He saw the blonde hair and the shorts and her long legs. He saw a Charmed rerun on TV. "Trying to find a way to charm me?" he said suddenly, a smirk on his face. Veronica jumped. "That's the second time, Echolls." Veronica replied with a smile on her face. "Are you trying to scare me to an early grave?" 

"Depends on your annoying factor that day." He replied. Veronica swatted his arm. "I am not annoying." She replied with fake indignance. "Sometimes." He muttered. This earned him another punch from Veronica. "I heard that." Logan smiled.

"So… what do you want to do?" He asked her. "Well, Lilly usually lets me do her hair." Veronica replied, trying her best to keep her face straight. She pretended to examine Logan's hair. "A little short, but I think I can make it work." She said solemnly.

"If we are going to make this work, there need to be a few rules." Logan said, keeping Veronica's fingers away from his hair. "Like?" She asked, still trying to get to his hair.

"Well, for one, I know I am irresistibly handsome but try and keep the hands home okay?" Veronica snorted. "As if I was planning on letting them stray." She replied with a smirk. "You know," She continued, "That goes both ways. Don't even think of trying anything Logan. I mean it. Not even as a joke." She gave him a pointed glance. "I promise." Logan replied, drawing an imaginary halo over his head. Veronica laughed.

"Now, do you have like an extra mattress or something for the floor?" Veronica asked.

"I don't think the floor needs one." Logan replied.

"For me, smart-ass." Veronica replied.

Logan looked at her confused. "You're going to sleep on the floor?" he asked.

Veronica looked at him as if he had just sprouted another head. "Well, yeah. Where else would I sleep?"

Logan motioned towards his bead. It was a king size after all. He and Veronica could easily fit in it. They could even sleep comfortably with Lilly in that bed. Hell, they could even squeeze in Duncan. Logan noticed the slightly awkward look in Veronica's eyes.

"But if you don't want to, then at least let _me _take the floor." He added quickly.

"That's not happening. Not with your wounds." Veronica replied adamantly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, or in a guest room all alone. Not with my dad lurking around like Dracula."

Veronica let out a small chuckle and then sighed. "Fine. I'll sleep on the bed with you."

Logan smiled. Inwardly he was jumping for joy. "Good." He told her.

"Now which movie should we watch?"

* * *

The lights were off, Aaron had bought the we're-bonding story, their teeth had been brushed, pyjamas had been put on and there they were. Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls. In the same bed. _His_ bed. Lying at least a meter away from each other. Staring at the ceiling. Neither of them could fall asleep. Logan couldn't believe that Veronica Mars was lying in _his_ bed. 

Her voice broke his train of thought.

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Did Duncan tell you why he broke it off?"

Her voice was quiet.

"Broke it o-? Oh. Veronica, I'm so sorry. I haven't been listening to your problems when you've been listening to mine. I know I suck-"

"Logan, it's okay. I don't even want to get back together with him or anything I just want to know _why_."

"Oh. Well he didn't tell me. I know Lilly knows but all Duncan said was that it was for the best and maybe one day he'd fill you in."

Veronica was quiet.

"You know, if it helps, he did look really sad about it." Logan offered.

"It's just… I spent _hours_ that day, wondering what I'd done wrong. Maybe I just wasn't pretty enough, smart enough or supportive enough."

"Veronica, that's not it. You're perfect. He's the donut for breaking it off. But maybe when he's ready, he'll let you know."

If the lights had been on Logan might've noticed how Veronica blushed when he called her perfect.

"Thanks Logan. But even if he wanted me back now I don't think I'd say yes."

"Why not?"

"I was thinking the other day. You know that feeling you have when you are in love with someone?

The butterflies doing the conga in your stomach, your heart beating furiously inside of your chest, the feeling that it's 30°C outside when in reality it's 5? Well, that was never there. There might have been a few butterflies trying the cha-cha and maybe a beat or two were skipped by my heart and 5° went to 15 but for the rest, there was nothing. I used to mistake what I had with Duncan for love. But it wasn't. And I think I just stuck with Duncan because everything with him was so… so…"

"Familiar?"

"Exactly. Familiar. And that gave me a sense of comfort. But it didn't get the butterflies to do the conga. I think it got the butterflies to die of boredom. Or at least take a very long winter sleep."

He smiled. She didn't like Duncan any more. At least not in that way. Maybe she never had.

He decided to take the plunge.

"Is there anyone who _does_ make your butterflies do the conga?"

Veronica looked at him. Why would _he_ want to know?

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Logan added quickly, noting her silence.

"No, it's cool. Yeah, there is but I don't think his butterflies do the conga when he sees me."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I just assume so."

"Well, maybe you should work some PI magic and find out." Logan suggested.

"Maybe…" Veronica trailed of. She subtly inched a few centimetres closer to Logan.

"What about you?" she looked at Logan. "Any conga-doing butterflies in your stomach?"

He smiled. "Plenty of butterflies doing the conga." He said.

She smiled at him. "Good. It's a good feeling. You deserve some after all the misery your dad has put you through. Well, you'd deserve it either way, but you know what I mean." This time it was Logan who tried to inch subtly towards Veronica. She was _so close_. Yet- and he hated himself for sounding so cliché- so far away.

"Want to play twenty questions?" She asked him while trying to suppress a yawn. She failed miserably.

He chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow, sleepyhead."

She laughed. "All right. But I'm going to take you up on it."

"Can't wait." He replied with a smile.

* * *

Veronica felt something warm against her forehead. She opened her eyes. It was all green. "This can't be right." She thought. She inhaled deeply. It was then that she realized that she was wrapped in Logan's arms and she had her arms wrapped around him. "Oh my God. How the hell did this happen?" Veronica thought to herself. She tried very subtly to pry herself out of this incriminating position. Maybe Logan wouldn't wake up and he'd never have to know. But the more she wriggled the tighter he held on to her. Veronica gave up. Maybe if she pretended to still be asleep Logan would wake up "before" her and he'd push her off. Then she could pretend to still be sleeping and he'd never have to find out about her knowing. Yes, that's a- well it's not good- but it's a plan. "Besides this might be the only time Logan holds me like this." Veronica thought sadly. "I should enjoy it while it lasts." She snuggled further into him. Logan held on to her even tighter. Veronica felt herself drifting back to sleep. 


	5. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

* * *

Veronica, Logan and Lilly were sitting at one of the tables in the quad along with Madison, Shelly, Dick and a bunch of other 09ers. Since she'd woken up in Logan's arms she'd been careful to avoid him when needed. She tended to blush when he was around. 

"At least now, he's talking with Dick and not minding me." Veronica thought.

"So, when should we go dress shopping?" Lilly pulled Veronica out of her thoughts.

"Dress shopping?"

"Veronica, prom is a month away. We need to get dresses and shoes and accessories and we need to reserve a limo and do all that stuff."

"Lilly, I don't have a date anymore. I know we planned this but that was _before_ Duncan and I broke up. I just don't feel like going anymore."

"Who says you need a guy for prom?"

"Euhm, every cliché description of high school."

"Veronica, we are not cliché. We are fabulous, besides, I'm dateless too. And so is Logan."

"Yeah, but you guys will have guys and girls lining up to dance with you and I'll sit there all alone at a table."

"No, you won't."

Lilly and Veronica turned to look at Logan, they hadn't realized he'd been following the conversation.

"Come on, Veronica. You'll have guys lining up like _that_." He snapped his fingers at the last word. Lilly smiled at Veronica and was screaming inwardly, ecstatically.

Veronica looked sceptical at Logan's words.

"And even if you wouldn't have guys lining up like _that_," Lilly snapped her fingers in an imitation of Logan, "Logan and I would never ditch our friend." Lilly added.

"I just don't feel like going." Veronica said, glancing at Duncan talking to Meg at another table. What if he showed up? She didn't want to sit alone at a table while Duncan danced away proving how easily he could get another girlfriend.

It was a testimony to their friendship that Lilly knew what Veronica was worrying about without following her gaze.

"Ronica, Duncan's not coming if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not that. Well, maybe partly. But a really, really, small; tiny part. I mean, what if he shows up with a gorgeous, blonde 09er girlfriend just to prove he can have anyone and I was like some mistake and not good enough?"

"Come on, Veronica, you know no one's better than you. Even though Lilly likes us to think that she is."

Lilly swatted Logan's arm.

"What he means is, you're fabulous Veronica, so quit worrying about what the Donut thinks, he's a dunce. Today, after school, you and me, prom dress shopping." Lilly said as they got up to leave for their next class.

Veronica didn't look too convinced because Lilly added, "_No_ excuses."

* * *

Veronica changed her mind about going to prom for one month. Unfortunately for Lilly, who was adamant Veronica go, the day of prom was a day where 'nay' trumped 'yay'. 

"Come on, Veronica. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't go."

"Lilly, I'll be all alone."

"No you won't. You'll have me and Logan. And you don't have to worry about awkward moments because the Donut isn't going."

"I'm not worried about the Don- about Duncan being there. I'm worried about being a third wheel."

"To what? Not me and Logan. We're broken up. It's Logan who should be worried about being the third wheel with us two girls."

"Lilly-"

"Veronica, we have been planning prom for _months_, you can't bail on me now."

"When we planned this, we had guys to take us."

"Where's your girl-power spirit? Who says we need guys to put on a pretty frock and go to prom?"

"Tradition."

"Screw tradition."

"Lilly, I really do not feel like going."

"Veronica, I will come pick you up in an hour and if you're not ready by then, then you're just going to go in whatever you're wearing. Even if it's your PJs."

Lilly hung up. Veronica stared at the phone and let out a sigh. Lilly would do that. She knew Lilly, she was capable of a lot of things.

* * *

"Logan, I need your help." 

"What now?"

"Don't sound so happy to hear my voice."

"Your favours usually end with me getting in trouble."

"Not this time. It's about Veronica."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, chill, lover boy."

Logan rolled his eyes. Ever since she'd found out about his feelings for Veronica she'd call him lover boy when they talked about her.

"She doesn't want to go to prom."

"Not exactly a federal offence, Lil."

"We have been planning this for months, Logan. _Months_. Besides she deserves a night of fun.

Her year sucked. Her dad lost the election, they lost their house, and the Donut ditched her. Even I know that can't be fun."

"Maybe she needs alone time."

"Logan, her dad is out tracking a bail jumper 'till the end of the week. She'll have plenty of alone time. Besides what friends would we be if we didn't try and cheer her up? And maybe, if you're a good boy, she'll dance with you."

Lilly knew that would do it for Logan.

"Fine. I'll go pick her up."

Lilly let out a squeal "Thank you, Logan. She'll listen to you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Logan hung up. One thing Logan and Veronica had in common was that they could both be very stubborn. How he was going to convince this little blonde, he had no idea.

* * *

Veronica had just eaten about one fourth of the tub of ice cream in front of her when she heard a knock on the door. 

She peeked through the screen and saw Logan standing there.

She opened the door.

"Hey, Veronica."

Veronica took two seconds to realize Logan was wearing a tux. And looking extremely handsome doing so. She mentally slapped herself.

"_No way_. I told Lilly I wasn't going to prom and you can't change my mind, Logan."

She went back to her ice cream and Logan followed her inside and shut the door.

He nearly stumbled over his words. Veronica was wearing a cream baby doll top and black shorts with black flats. She looked beautiful.

"Aw, come on, Ronnie. It'll be fun."

"Don't 'Ronnie' me. And maybe I just don't feel like fun tonight."

"Veronica, Lilly and I are your friends, we just want to take your mind off of the miserable year you've been having. And mentioning it now probably doesn't help but, I mean, you've been talking about this with Lil for months. I heard you two gushing about your dresses."

"Ben and Jerry are my friends too and I can wear my dress to one of your soirées." She said soirée with a perfect French accent.

Logan looked at her.

"What?" Veronica said.

"Veronica, you are coming to prom with me and Lilly. Now whether you want to go in your cute little outfit you have on now or that dress I've heard so much about is your choice but you _will_ go. I am prepared to drag you out of here if I have to."

Logan made a little pout-y face.

"Logan Echolls, are you using my tricks against me?" Veronica asked with fake indignation.

Logan grinned. "Depends. Is it working?"

"Maybe a little." Veronica replied.

"Look, Veronica, we just want to have good time with our friend."

Veronica was silent for one minute.

"Fine." Veronica gave up.

Logan clapped his hands together. "Sweet victory."

Veronica laughed.

"Now, seeing as how you've already eaten, go take a shower and do all those other girly things you need to do which require an hour for you to get ready."

Veronica put the ice cream away.

"You can watch TV if you want." She said, motioning towards the television.

She went into the bathroom for a quick shower and then proceeded to do her make-up, hair and she finally put on her dress. She had chosen a strapless cream dress that fell right above her knees. It had an empire waist line. She left her hair down and gave it some waves. She did her make-up sixties style: thick lashes and nude lips. Finally she put on her red wedges and took her clutch. She quickly threw in her cell phone, lip balm, keys and an emergency fifty.

Logan nearly choked when Veronica came out. "You look really beautiful, Veronica." Was all he managed.

Veronica smiled. "You're not too bad yourself." She replied.


	6. Prom Night At Hater High

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: Thanks you so, so much for the awesome reviews, you are all waaay too kind. I'm working on the story, I feel a mild writer's block coming up but never fear, keep feeding me reviews and I'm sure that'll cure it. xD

Btw, don't hate me for Duncan in this chapter, I have found another scapegoat to make the psycho. Two actually.. Anyways, just wanted to thank you all again.

* * *

Veronica and Logan made it to prom without any incidents and were just about to go in when Logan's cell phone rang. He saw it was Lilly and put his phone on speaker.

"Hey, Lilly." They said in unison.

"Hey, guys. Look, small problem. Mommy and daddy dearest have picked tonight to have a chat to me about my behaviour. They've grounded me. But if their talk doesn't take too long I'll sneak out, don't worry."

"Alright, well, see you when we see you, Lil." Logan replied. He stowed his phone.

"Listen Ronnie, Lilly might not make it. If you want to go home, I can bring you back."

"Nah, we're here, I'm all made up, we might as well go in. Besides we can have fun without Lilly."

Logan smiled. He held up his arm and Veronica took it.

They walked in. "Thirsty?" Logan asked. "A bit."

They headed to the refreshment table. Veronica could feel the stares of Madison Sinclair, Shelly Pomeroy, Carrie Bishop and their cronies. She accepted the punch Logan gave her and tried to see who was all there. She could see Dick and his toadies. She saw Madison and the rest of the 09er posse. She saw a girl she knew as Mac and she saw Cassidy. She saw Meg dancing with some guy. Who was it? He turned around. Oh, Duncan. Veronica couldn't help but stare at them.

Logan followed her gaze. He put a hand on her arm.

"Veronica…" He trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Veronica said. She quickly made her way out of the gym and headed outside. Logan followed her.

"Veronica!" She didn't listen or stop.

"Veronica, wait!" He jogged to keep up with her. She quickened her pace and sat down on one of the benches outside.

Logan sat next to her. He put one arm around her.

"I don't even know why it affects me like this." Veronica said after five minutes of silence.

Logan just listened.

"I mean, I don't want him back, I don't love him. But… It's just. Did those six months mean nothing to him? It's been two weeks and already he's moved on. If I didn't mean anything to him then why did I waste six months of my life? I could've been with someone who loved me as much as I loved him." After years of being the talker Logan took his turn being the listener.

"I don't know what to say, Veronica." He said.

"I don't know why he would do this. He's a jerk."

Veronica just sat there silently.

"Do you want to go home?"

Veronica mulled it over for a minute. "No." She said finally.

"I am _not_ going to let Duncan Kane ruin our evening. We are going back in there and we are going to have fun. Even if it kills us."

She grabbed Logan's hand and marched him back inside. She hesitated a fraction of a second at the door before pulling Logan inside. They headed towards a table and sat down. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. They were trying to guess how the conversation between Lilly and her parents was going. Veronica did Celeste's voice and Logan did Jake's. They both took turns being Lilly. Veronica knew that every time she and Logan laughed it pissed off all the 09er girls. They kept on whispering every time they heard laughter. Suddenly a slow song came on.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Logan asked Veronica. Veronica stared at him. She had never pegged him for the dancing type.

"We don't have to." Logan added quickly. "No, I want to." Veronica quickly replied, afraid he'd gotten the wrong idea. "I just never pegged you for the dancing type."

"Yeah, well, Lilly wasn't really all for it and besides it's more shuffling your feet to slow music than the foxtrot."

"I bet you do a mean foxtrot." Veronica said with a laugh as she took his hand.

He guided her out onto the floor. He put his hands on her waist. This would have been awkward had Veronica not already felt his arms around her waist. She remembered that morning that she had slept over at his house. She put her arms around his neck. Veronica made the mistake of looking up into Logan's eyes. Her heart started to skip several beats and suddenly she felt very, very hot. She could feel a million butterflies dancing around in her stomach and tried her best to keep her knees steady. She was so glad she had decided on wedges for the extra support they gave her legs. Before her knees gave away Veronica looked away. Logan started feeling the butterflies in his stomach too. He didn't know what made him do it but he pulled Veronica a little bit closer and held onto her a bit tighter. Her face was practically in his chest. She could smell his typical Logan smell that was so comforting. She rested her head on his chest. Her heart started beating 120 miles a minute. Logan sincerely hoped that Veronica couldn't hear or feel his heart practically beating out of his chest.

The song was nearly ending and Veronica sincerely hoped that this moment could last forever. She was praying that another slow song would come on. Suddenly someone bumped into Logan's back. Veronica quickly put her foot behind her so she wouldn't fall and she felt Logan's grip tighten on her.

Logan instinctively held Veronica tighter when someone hit him from behind.

"Watch it, man!" He yelled after the guy heading quickly outside. It was Duncan.

"He probably needed to use the bathroom." Veronica said.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"The gods are not on my side." Veronica thought as a fast song came on.

"Actually, I need to use the ladies room."

"Sure. I'll just go see what Dick's up to."

Veronica headed for the girls' bathroom.

She was about to flush when she heard Madison's cackle as she entered the bathroom with Shelly and Carrie.

"Duncan finally woke up but now she's still got her claws in Logan and Lilly. And they're deeper in Logan than I thought." Madison said.

Veronica just stood there, afraid to breathe for fear of making a sound and blowing her cover.

"She's trash and she needs to realize that. The sooner the better." Shelly supplied.

"We need to find a way to destroy her." This time it was Carrie who spoke.

"Oh, we'll destroy her alright. Even the 02ers won't want to touch her." Madison's voice was filled with so much hate. Veronica couldn't believe Madison would hate her that much. It wasn't like she had sought out Lilly, Duncan and Logan. She hadn't even known about their status and wealth until later in their friendship. "Well, if Madison wants to play the jealous bitch, let her." Veronica thought. "But if she tries anything I _will_ make her pay."

Veronica vowed to keep an eye on those three and not let them ruin her life. At least now she knew it was coming. She heard them leave and waited five more minutes to make sure they were gone. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands and headed back inside. She found Logan at the table with some punch in front of him and a plate with chips.

They carried a conversation but Veronica was barely listening. She kept her eyes on the three hags. Logan noticed.

"Ronnie, what's wrong?"

No reply.

"Veronica." Veronica jumped at the sound of her name.

"Euhm... what?" She asked.

"What are you staring at?' He looked at where her gaze had lingered.

"Nothing." Veronica covered, badly.

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing, Logan. I swear."

"Veronica, that might work on people who haven't known you since you were twelve but not on me. Did Madison, Carrie and Shelly do or say something to you?"

"No."

She looked at Logan. He didn't look convinced.

"It's nothing okay."

"But if something were wrong you'd tell me right?"

"If something is ever wrong I promise I'll tell you, Logan."

She didn't need Logan knowing about this. She knew he would get mad and make a scene which would involve a lot of harsh words for Madison, Carrie and Shelly.

The music started getting louder, classmates more drunk and it got really warm.

"Shall we go catch some air outside?" Veronica suggested.

"Good idea." Logan said. He had seen Dick coming towards him, looking considerably green. The last thing he needed was for Dick to puke all over him.

Veronica and Logan sat on one of the benches.

"Air." Veronica said dramatically, taking a deep breath. She took off her shoes. They were comfy but after about three hours even the comfiest shoes started to hurt.

She and Logan just sat there in silence.

"How are you?" Veronica asked Logan. To someone else this might seem like a normal question. But for them this question ran deeper.

"I'm fine. He hasn't hit me at all this week. It must be some kind of record." He joked. Veronica didn't even crack a smile.

"It's not funny, Logan. How can you joke about it?"

"It's been going on since I was ten, Veronica. I've learned to deal with it. Besides, I can't very well break down every time he hits me."

"I could never be that brave." Veronica said.

For some reason this annoyed Logan. He wasn't brave.

"I'm not brave." He replied. "Brave is doing something like saving someone from a burning building. I'm getting hit, I'm not even standing up to him. I'm not brave at all."

"Logan, brave doesn't mean saving the damsel in distress."

She took his hand.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, it's realizing that there's things more important than fear, and not letting your fear rule and dictate your life. A lot of people in your situation would break down and completely lose themselves. Not you. You're staying strong. You're not lashing out at anyone, you manage to put aside something as big a deal as that to come over and convince me to go to prom. I mean, come on. That's got to at least count for something in your books. Besides, I'm sure that if the occasion ever would arise, you would do a great job at saving someone from a burning building. She gave his hand a little squeeze.

Logan smiled. He squeezed her hand back.

"I'm glad you're in my life." He told Veronica.

"I'm glad you're in my life too." She replied.

Duncan witnessed this exchange. He had seen Logan and Veronica dancing and something inside him had snapped a little bit.

"Well, didn't waste anytime did you? You're supposed to be my best friend, man, and now two weeks later and you're all over her."

Logan turned around to see Duncan standing there.

"What?" He asked incredulously. He wasn't sure he was hearing this right. Duncan had broken up with Veronica and now he was accusing Logan of stealing her away.

"_You_ broke up with her. And two weeks later and you're with Meg. I don't quite see the problem. Besides Ronnie and I are allowed to be friends, just because _you_ broke up with her doesn't mean _I_ have to ignore her too."

Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Logan looked as if he was going to punch Duncan and Duncan had the same look.

"Double standard much, Duncan?" She shot at him. Duncan seemed surprised to see Veronica here.

"You can date someone after two weeks but I can't even talk to my friend? And even if Logan and I were dating it's not like he stole me from you. You dumped me. You have someone else. So I can have someone else too. This isn't cheating or double crossing."

"Yeah, well you don't develop feelings for a girl in just two weeks." Duncan snapped.

"Oh, really? You seemed rather cosy with Meg there." Veronica snapped right back.

Duncan seemed taken aback. Logan too. They had never seen Veronica so assertive.

"Besides, even if Logan and I did have feelings for one another we didn't act upon them before you and I were broken up so I didn't cheat on you and he never betrayed your friendship. Now that I can see what a double standard you hold and how narrow-minded you can be, I have to say, and this comes from the heart Duncan, I'm glad you dumped me."

Veronica grabbed her shoes and clutch and walked away.

Duncan glared at Logan as if it were all his fault.

Logan smirked at him. "Aaah, she's a keeper." And then he followed Veronica.

Veronica was waiting by the XTerra and putting on her shoes.

She looked pissed. "Wow, you were good back there, Ronnie. Wouldn't want to get on your bad side." He grinned at her. She smiled at him.

"Let's go home, Logan."

"No problem."

He held open her door for her. They drove home in silence. Veronica kept on thinking about their encounter with Duncan. She couldn't believe that he could hold such a double standard. Not that she minded being mistaken for Logan's girlfriend. A smile crept on her face.

They reached the apartment and went inside.

* * *

"Logan, is you mom home?" Veronica asked. She would feel so much better if Lynn were there, at least she could stop Aaron from going too far.

"Yes." Logan lied. He didn't want Veronica to worry. If only Veronica didn't know him so well.

"Liar." She said with a smile.

"I just don't want you to worry."

"Logan, it's my job to worry about you. No one else seems to. Besides I _like_ worrying about you."

He smiled at that.

"And it's the perfect excuse for company. My dad's out for the entire week, tracking bail jumpers. He left this morning and is coming back next Friday. And my mom is visiting a college friend in Arizona. That's exactly seven days of freedom, and on occasion, loneliness."

"Did you remember to take a prom picture? I'm sure they wanted one of you."

"They told me they'd take one next week. Besides it's not like the shoes and dress'll be gone."

Logan just nodded his head.

"So you want to watch a movie or something?" Veronica asked while unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

Logan grinned. "Maybe tomorrow, looks like it's past someone's bed time."

"It's a yawn of amusement." Veronica said. She wanted to spend more time with Logan, not go to bed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Logan replied, smiling.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "My bed is over there." She said to Logan while pointing over her shoulder.

"Wow, Ronnie, I'm impressed, you've finally learned your way around your apartment."

"Ha. Ha. You can sleep in my bed is what I meant by that."

"And you'll sleep where?"

"In my parents' bed."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Like hell you will. You wouldn't let me sleep on the floor at your house, and I won't let you sleep on the obviously-too-small-for-you couch."

Logan and Veronica continued to stare at each other.

"Fine." Logan relented. Veronica let out a small 'Yes!'. "Victory is mine. Mine I tell you. Mine." She said in a fake maniacal voice. Logan laughed.

"Just let me put on my PJs and clear some of the clutter of the bed."

Logan followed her into her room. He watched her scoop up some of the stuff on her bed and dump it in a corner in her room. He grinned. "You call that cleaning up?"

"I'll take care of it in the morning." She said. She grabbed shorts and a tank top from her cupboard and headed into her dad's room. She quickly changed and went into the bathroom to remove her make-up. She knocked on her door. "Come in."

"Is she trying to kill me?" Logan thought when he saw her in her shorts and tank top.

"Are you okay here?" Veronica asked. "If you need anything just get it from the fridge. Ma maison est ta maison."

"I'll be fine." He said, trying not to look her straight in the eye.

"Good night." She said.

"Good night." Logan replied.

Veronica closed her door and went into her dad's room. She snuggled under the covers. It was killing her knowing that Logan was in the other room. Probably shirtless. "Mind out of the gutter, Mars." She commanded herself. She just hoped she wouldn't have any nightmares. They had started a week ago. She had nightmares of all the people she loved dying. She saw Logan dead. Her dad dead. Lilly dead. Her mom dead. She had had them several times and each morning she would wake up to a wet pillow. She'd been crying. She couldn't understand why she had these dreams. Logan, Lilly and her dad definitely knew how to take care of themselves. Plus, they were here for her to keep an eye on. Her mother however was another story. She wished she could contact her mom. But her mom never answered. For the love of God, Veronica couldn't figure out what her mom was doing with a college friend in Arizona.

But she knew that if ever anything serious happened whoever her mom was staying with would call. That brought her some comfort. It wasn't much but at least it was something. Finally she dozed off.

* * *

"Dad! No…"

"Mom!! Lilly! Nooo!"

Logan heard Veronica scream in the other room.

He had just opened his door when he heard her scream his name.

"Logan!"

She started sobbing his name. "Logan… Come back. Please."

She was now pounding her fist against the pillow, crying, her face in the pillow.

It took two seconds for Logan to reach Veronica. He pulled her in his lap and started stroking her hair.

"You're okay, Veronica." He said. Her sobs subsided. Logan didn't know what was going on.

"Veronica." He said softly, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes.

"Logan? Oh, god, you're here." She gave him a big hug. Logan looked at her in confusion.

"Where else would I be?"

"N- Nowhere." Veronica quickly replied.

"Bad cover." Logan replied, grinning, now that she seemed to be okay.

She let out a small smile. This had all been a nightmare. Logan, her dad, Lilly and her mom were okay. They weren't dead. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, come on. Let's get you something to drink."

Veronica let Logan pull her out of bed. She walked over to the table and sat down while Logan made some tea. They sat in silence for five minutes, only speaking once the tea had been served.

"So, Ronnie, you want to tell me why you were sobbing and yelling at 2:30 in the morning?"

"No."

"Veronica."

"Logan."

"None of us are going to bed unless you tell me what is going on."

"It's just a silly nightmare." Veronica started to feel embarrassed. She wanted to avoid this.

"It's not silly if it's making you cry." Veronica didn't reply. Logan let out a sigh.

"Look, Veronica, I just want to help you and be here for you. Please, tell me what happened."

Veronica was too tired to fight him on this one. "Fine."

Logan took a seat next to her.

"Since Monday, I've been getting these horrible nightmares. I keep seeing Lilly, my mom, my dad… you… dead. It's horrible. I always wake up with my pillow wet. I guess I cry when I'm sleeping. This is the first time I've screamed names out loud. And I know it's stupid, I mean… These are all people who are more than capable of taking care of themselves. I just… worry. My dad's off chasing bail jumpers, my mom is with God knows who doing God knows what, Lilly is just Lilly and you… your situation with your dad really, really worries and scares me."

Logan made her face him.

"Veronica, I. Will. Be. Fine. We will all be fine. It's just a nightmare okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you or Lilly or your dad and even your mom if I can help it."

Veronica smiled at him. She didn't deserve someone like Logan in her life. He was way too nice to her.

She nodded her head.

"Time for bed." Logan said as Veronica rested her head in the palms of her hands. She drained the last of her tea.

Logan had checked under her bed for monsters causing a giggle to escape Veronica's lips, this only made Logan smile. He was just about to leave when Veronica grabbed his arm.

"Please stay. The monsters might come back."

Logan knew it wasn't the best decision he could have made but he crawled in bed with her. "Are you sure?" He asked her once more.

Veronica nodded. "You'll keep me safe. I trust you." She said while yawning. Logan smiled to himself and with her last three words ringing in his ears, he drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Birth And Death Of The Day

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: Sorry I took longer than normal to update. Apparently junior year is the year that teachers give you a million books to read and even more essays to write. My muse finally stopped slacking off last night and I was able to write more. The next chapter won't take too long seeing as how I've got vacation now, but yesterday I managed to stab my foot with a 5 inch knife, so... we'll see. xD

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated, seriously, they truly help me, some of the questions you guys ask are very helpful.

* * *

"Hey, Ronica." 

"Hey, Lil. How's the grounding?"

"Oh, you know, and I air quote, "grounded" by day, out at night."

"In other words, the usual."

Lily laughed. "Pretty much. I would've come to prom but my parents just wouldn't let me out of their sight, despite my best efforts, I can assure you. I swear they're getting better at this parenting thing, or at least at Lilly Watch."

"Lilly Watch, now that's actually not a crazy club."

"Ha. Ha, Veronica. So what did you and Logan do?"

"Oh, euhm, Duncan didn't tell you? We saw him there."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't lie. I would never lie to you. I really didn't know he was going."

"It's okay, Lilly. I know you'd never lie to me. At least not to intentionally hurt me."

"So... what should Duncan have told me?"

"All the x-rated details, Lilly. Logan and I got freaky right there on the dance floor. Duncan failed to mention?" Veronica joked.

"Oh my God, you and Logan finally hooked up? I am so proud and happy for you, Ronica. God, it was about damn time. Anyone can see the way you two are made for each other." Lilly squealed. Veronica had to hold the phone away from her ear and prayed that Lilly didn't wake Logan up.

"Lilly, cool your jets before you wake up entire Neptune. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." Lilly said disappointed.

"Are you- Are you disappointed? And what do you mean _finally_ hooked up and _everyone_ can see we belong together? He's your freakin' _ex_, Lilly. I'm your best friend. And you're not even hurt. If it had been true, I mean. And it isn't."

"Well, that's why I broke up with him." Lilly couldn't stop herself. "Oh, well, they need the push." She thought.

"What? But you said he loved another girl?"

"Two plus two equals four, Veronica."

"_Me_?" She squeaked.

"I thought you helped your dad in the PI business? You call yourself a detective? Man, you suck at it."

Veronica knew Lilly was joking.

"Now is _not_ the time, Lilly." Veronica stood outside on the porch, pacing and taking deep breaths. Oh my God. Oh my God. "What am I going to do?"

"Tell him you like him back."

"Lilly, did he even confirm it? Or is this just one of your assumptions?"

"Well, he never denied it."

"_He never denied it_?!? _That_ is your basis for this wacky assumption? _Are you on crack_?!?"

"Who's on crack?" A new voice added itself to the conversation. A male voice.

Veronica spun around.

"No one." She quickly replied when she saw Logan standing in the doorway.

"Is Logan there?" Lilly asked.

"Shut up." Veronica said into the phone.

"Euhm, just grab anything you want from the fridge, I'll be right there. I just need to tie up a few loose ends." Logan headed for the fridge. "And then make a noose for Lilly." She muttered to herself.

"Hello? Ronica!" Lilly's voice rang clear through the phone.

"Look, Lilly, he doesn't love me, okay?" Veronica whispered angrily into the phone.

"Ah, the first step, denial. But you're not grieving, Veronica. You're in luuuurv."

"Lilly, shut up or so help me God I will stick your assumptions up your ass!"

"He's near isn't he? That's why you're whispering." Lilly replied, oblivious to Veronica's annoyance.

"You know what, think what you want to Veronica, but he loves you and you love him. Otherwise why would he have gone out of his way to comfort you last night? Why didn't he dance with anyone but you? And why would you volunteer to sleep at his house? Yeah, you may not be the only detective Ronica. And why is he sleeping at your house now? Love, Ronica. That's what it's all about. And if you want to be happy, you'll tell him how you feel."

Veronica didn't know what to say.

"And if you don't tell him how you feel about him, I will."

"Lilly, don't you dare! I swea-"

Lilly hung up on her. Veronica let out a little frustrated scream.

"She is such a little bitch." She said as she plopped down next to Logan. She slammed the phone on the counter.

"So… Safe to assume that's Lilly?" Logan said as he handed Veronica a bowl of cereal.

"Very safe."

"What's the problem?"

"She's just being Lilly." Veronica knew he'd accept that answer.

She was right because he nodded knowingly.

They sat there and ate in silence. Veronica couldn't stop thinking about what Lilly had said.

"_Two plus two equals four, Veronica."_

"No stop it. Lilly's just jumping to conclusions. We're just good friends. Friends would do anything for each other. That's why we've been helping each other. Or at least, why he's been helping me." Veronica thought.

"You want to go first or can I?"

"What?"

"The shower, Veronica."

"Oh, no, you go first, Logan."

Logan got up and Veronica noticed that he was shirtless. "Great. Like that's going to help me." She thought. She was left there to her thoughts, and she was not happy about it. Or with Lilly.

* * *

It had been a week since Lilly's phone call and Veronica hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Mainly, because Lilly had been "subtly" hinting about it the whole week. She knew she could trust Lilly with her life and that Lilly wouldn't say it to trick or hurt her, but if Lilly was going on some crazy assumption, how much truth could there be to it? Veronica was pulled out of her thoughts as Lilly plopped down next to her at their usual table in the quad. 

"I called your name like twice. Where was your head at? Logan-land?" She teased mischievously.

"Funny." Veronica deadpanned.

"Look, Veronica," Lilly suddenly turned serious. "I am serious, dead serious, when I tell you that I honestly think Logan loves you. Okay? I'm not just saying this to mess with your head."

"I know, Lilly."

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

"Have you ever seen me take the first step? What if it turns out that you thought wrong and I'll end up with my heart broken, again?"

"So you admit you like him?"

Veronica couldn't help but smile at the grin on Lilly's face. She looked so excited.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry, Lilly. If you guys were still together I wouldn't be trying to break you guys up. You have to know that."

"Veronica, the reason I broke up with him was because he was in love with you. You have nothing to apologize for. It's like fate." She took Veronica's hand.

"We'll be best friends forever, okay? And as long as you admit you like him, I can help you with the rest. I know you're the detective, but I'll get a confession out of him yet. Just you wait."

Veronica smiled.

"I like him."

Lilly smiled contentedly. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"What about Duncan's feelings?"

"You already told me you didn't want him back, even if he wanted you back."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Like he didn't hurt yours when he started ignoring you, actually breaking up with you?" Lilly asked pointedly.

"Touché."

"I always hit my mark."

Veronica caught on to the innuendo.

"Ew, Lilly. Eating lunch here." Veronica made a disgusted face and threw a fry at Lilly.

* * *

Logan plopped down in front of one of the computers in the library to do research for an article. He had a free period and figured he'd get it out of the way. He knew Duncan, Veronica and Lilly had a free period now too. Lilly and Veronica were probably somewhere discussing what to do after school or organizing some trip to San Francisco… or was it Los Angeles this month? And Duncan… Well, let's just say that despite the label 'best friends' he was eager to avoid Duncan after the whole 'prom incident'. 

He felt a hand grab him roughly by his arm and pull him up from his chair.

It seemed Duncan wasn't so eager to avoid him.

"What the hell, man?"

Duncan didn't answer, but pulled him into a corner of the library, near the history books, where no one could hear them.

"What are you doing with Veronica?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"She's off-limits."

"Why?"

"She's my _ex_."

"Look, we're not dating, but if she wants to move on then good for her. You've moved on."

"But you want to."

"I want to what?" Logan was getting really pissed off now.

"You want to date her."

"Your point being…"

"You're falling for her, aren't you?"

"That's not a crime, Duncan."

"I can't believe this."

"Look, _you_ ended it."

"And if I hadn't?"

"Then… I don't know. What if I had moved to Neptune a year later? What if I had lived here my whole life? What if the sky was green? You can go on forever, Duncan. But life isn't about the 'what-ifs', it's about the facts, the present, what's there. And I love Veronica. I'm falling _in _love with Veronica, and that's a fact of the present, it's there. It's not a maybe or a possibly, it's a certainty. And what did you do? You dumped her, ignored her, and you're lecturing _me_ on what is and isn't appropriate behaviour? If Veronica loves me back then so be it. But don't jerk Meg around. Trust me. It's not nice." And having said that, Logan left.

* * *

"Darn, darn history paper." Veronica thought to herself as she skimmed the books. 

She had to write a paper on the Spanish Inquisition. She heard voices somewhere in the back, but she didn't realize who they were until she was standing a meter from them, one aisle over. "Duncan and Logan. What are they doing here?" Veronica thought. Then she reminded herself that this was a library and they were students. But then why did it sound like they were having a quiet fight? She heard low voices. They were whispering, angrily.

At first she heard snippets of their fight.

"… _falling for her, aren't you_?"

"… _a crime, Duncan_."

She strained her ears.

"_I can't believe this_."

"_Look, __**you**__ ended it_."

"_And if I hadn't_?"

"_Then… I don't know. What if I had moved to Neptune a year later? What if I had lived here my whole life? What if the sky was green? You can go on forever, Duncan. But life isn't about the 'what-ifs', it's about the facts, the present, what's there. And I love Veronica_."

Veronica felt her heart rate speed up and felt really hot, the butterflies were back on track. Lilly wasn't lying. Silently she had really, really hoped that she hadn't been, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"_I'm falling __**in**__ love with Veronica, and that's a fact of the present, it's there. It's not a maybe or a possibly, it's a certainty. And what did you do? You dumped her, ignored her,"_

Veronica cheered inwardly for Logan,_ "and you're lecturing __**me**__ on what is and isn't appropriate behaviour_? _If Veronica loves me back then so be it. But don't jerk Meg around. Trust me. It's not nice._"

Veronica heard Logan leave, she prayed he would be too angry to look back and just storm off. She waited five minutes after Duncan had left before she too left. Now that she knew how Logan truly felt she couldn't just very well march up to him and kiss him. No, it had to be...

"_I need Lilly_." Veronica thought as she left the library and hurried of in search of her best friend.

* * *

Logan groaned when he saw Lilly leaning against his XTerra. She would want a favour and he would end up getting in trouble. Vicious, vicious cycle. 

"Wow, happy to see me, I see." Lilly said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"Directly to the point, I like that." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Point?" Logan asked. He wasn't in the mood for her games.

"Ooh, touchy. I was wondering if you could bring Ronica home. I have somewhere I need to be." She said with a coy smirk on her face. Before Logan could protest she walked away. Sighing, Logan took out his phone.

Veronica heard the beep of her cell phone just as she was closing her locker.

_You're with me. Lilly can't take you home, she's busy._

Veronica sighed, she hadn't been able to find Lilly all day. She had banked on the ride home to tell Lilly what she'd heard, instead she got to spend the ride home with the subject of her need to talk with Lilly.

She walked over to Logan's XTerra, or the Banana-On-Wheels as she and Lilly called it.

"Hey."

"Hey, so… stood up by Lilly Kane. Looks like we have something in common now." She said with a grin as he opened her door for her.

"You're stuck with good olde Logan." He replied as he got in and turned his keys in the ignition.

"I think I can manage." Veronica replied with a smile.

The ride home was spent in comfortable silence. Comfort that was soon shattered when Veronica and Logan headed for her apartment after she had invited him in. She could hear loud voices. Was her mom home? No, she was in Arizona. Then who was her dad yelling at?

She felt slightly embarrassed because Logan was trailing behind her. Logan saw the embarrassment written across her face.

"Hey, don't worry, my family is ten times worse. Trust me."

* * *

"You've been meeting him in motels?!?" 

"Keith, calm down, okay. It's not what you think."

"Oh, really? Well, enlighten me."

"Look, I'm just doing this to make life easier for everyone."

"Easier? Easier?!? You think having her mother leave will be easier for our daughter?!?"

"Just trust me on this for once. I'm trying to do the right thing by everyone. By you, Veronica,... Jake. I _have_ to go." Lianne said as she continued packing. She took piles of clothes out of the cupboard and started across the apartment taking along her valuables and mementos and throwing them in her suitcase.

"You can't just run away when things get tough!" Keith yelled at her.

"I am _not_ running!"

Veronica opened the door to find her mother lugging two suitcases into the living room.

She just stood there.

Silent.


	8. Sneak Peek

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: I have huuuge writer's block right now, and I need to read three books for school... so I decided to give you guys a sneak peek instead of an update.

* * *

"Why?" 

"Its compl-"

"Don't say it's complicated, mom."

* * *

Logan spent the afternoon trying to teach Veronica how to play poker (her idea not his). He thought it might actually take a week.

* * *

"Duncan?" Lilly said with a confused look. 

Veronica launched into the story of the library and how she'd overheard the two boys arguing.

* * *

"Maybe mom went to school with some of my teachers, or had some of my teachers." She thought.

* * *

Lilly walked the halls of Neptune High, impatiently, in search of Logan Echolls.

* * *

"I just met the _cutest_ guy." Lilly gushed as they headed direction Kane mansion. 

"Who?"

"A new guy."

* * *

Suspect number two: Celeste Kane. 

I'm putting my money on the Ice Queen.

* * *

Veronica rolled her eyes at his pick-up line and snorted. 

"You know I think I left the catalogue at home but, hey, ask Dick Casablancas, he might have his copy if he hasn't worn it out by now." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

She knew the attention came from the display, but her little slip of the tongue would get more than it's fair share of gossip coverage. Of that she was positive.

* * *

"-do." And then Veronica did what she was good at. In fact, she had recently perfected the art. 

She ran.

* * *

Phase One of the Madison Revenge Plot, or MPR as Lilly had dubbed it to prevent prying ears from catching on, had gone smoothly.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She looked up. 

"-Jake Kane." She finished her thought from 5 seconds ago.

* * *

Veronica stood there, in shock. And when her mind caught up and started to comprehend, she ran.

* * *

She laughed as she headed for the kitchen. Logan smiled, it had been a while since laughter had filled the Echolls household and he hoped Veronica's laugh would become a fixture.

* * *

"Well, it is Shelly's Annual Birthday bash tonight." Veronica rolled her eyes. Why was it that people were forever convincing her to go to parties?

* * *

Veronica woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "God, did I really get that wasted? Logan's going to love this, especially since I'm always telling him to stop drinking so much when he parties." 


	9. Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took real long for me to upload, I have just been real busy, struggling with writer's block and throwing around ideas for another story of the Veronica Mars fandom.

A/N: Okay, so if I make mistakes about the American School System, just tell me. I'm European so things are done differently here. Everything that goes on in US schools I get from shows such as VMars, OTH, The OC,... Or I just assume it, or I just apply what happens here in Belgium in our schools.

A/N: Not everything that happened in the sneak peek will happen in **this** chapter.

A/N: I might start using voiceovers, and they will be **bold**.

A/N: I know, I know.. I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews this story has gotten, I love you all. Remember, feedback feeds my muse.

Now, on with the show.. xD

* * *

Keith and Lianne noticed Veronica, Logan was still standing outside, Veronica had left the door open. He felt like this was a conversation not meant for his ears. 

"Mom?"

Lianne rushed over to Veronica. This was not how it was supposed to go. She had left Veronica a letter explaining part of her choice and assuring Veronica that this was in no way her fault. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid.

"Veronica, honey, let me explain." Lianne tried to put her hands on Veronica's arms but Veronica shook them off.

"Are you leaving?"

Lianne nodded.

"For good?"

Lianne nodded again.

"Why?"

"Its compl-"

"Don't say it's complicated, mom."

"Veronica, one day you will understand and I'll explain. But for now I just can't be in Neptune."

"So we'll all move."

"No!"

Veronica flinched.

"No." Lianne shook her head.

"I have to go on my own. You stick with your dad. He'll take care of you."

Veronica started crying. Lianne looked helplessly at Logan when she tried to comfort her and Veronica shook her off.

Logan stepped in and pulled Veronica in a hug, all the time fully aware that her dad was standing a couple of feet away. Keith looked on just as helplessly as Lianne. There was nothing he could do to make this easier on Veronica.

Lianne heard a honk outside. She gave Veronica a hug, and Veronica let her.

"I love you, Veronica." And with that she pressed a kiss to Veronica's forehead smiled sadly at Keith and Logan, and left.

Veronica just stood there, crying. Keith came over and tried to comfort her. She let him, for about one minute before she brushed him off.

"Is it okay if I hang out with Logan?"

"Veronica, is now really the time? Don't you even want to talk about this?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, Veronica, maybe you should stay with your dad for a while." Logan added.

Keith smiled at him, appreciating the effort. But both knew it was a lost battle. If Veronica wanted to hang out with Logan, God be damned, she would hang out with Logan.

"No. I'm fine." She said, wiping away her tears.

Logan and Keith looked at her, sceptically.

"Really, I am." She walked towards the door and headed for the XTerra.

"I'll try and convince her." Logan told Keith before following Veronica.

* * *

Logan sat across from Veronica at the Echolls kitchen table. He had just put a frozen pizza in the oven and poured two glasses of water after Veronica's stomach had grumbled answering his question of whether she was hungry. 

"Are you going to stare at me all day or ask what's really on your mind? Because you think you're good at the staring game, Logan, but I am way better." Veronica smiled at him.

"Veronica, you hardly said anything at your place after your mom left, you were silent in the car and save for 'I want pizza' and the one sentence you uttered just now you haven't said anything since we arrived."

"Are you analyzing me, Logan Echolls? I never pegged you for the shrink type." She said as she stood up to get the pizza out of the oven. He waited until she was seated before continuing.

"I'm worried about you, Veronica. If you don't deal with this now you'll have a nervous breakdown."

"I'm fine, Logan. I'm still wrapping my head around it. When I want to talk you'll be the first to know. I promise, okay?"

"Okay."

Logan dropped the subject. He knew Veronica wanted some space for now, but he also knew that she was the listener in their relationship. Up until about an hour ago she had had the perfect family, he had always been the one with problems. He just wanted her to know that he would be the listener when she needed a shoulder to lean on.

Logan spent the afternoon trying to teach Veronica how to play poker (her idea not his). He thought it might actually take a week.

* * *

"Lilly!" 

Lilly looked up and saw Veronica walking towards her table.

"Hey, Veronica." She said, smiling gently at her best friend.

Veronica noticed. "Logan told you about my mom, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but don't get mad, he just wanted to give me a heads up so I didn't say anything stupid in front of you."

Veronica waved her hand. "No problem. I have _huge_ news for you."

She grabbed Lilly's hand and hauled her into the girls' bathroom. She checked to make sure all the stalls were empty and blockaded the door.

Veronica looked giddy and Lilly couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?"

"It's huge. Well, not huge like world poverty huge, but huge like high school huge."

"Rambling. Suspense effectively built. Now are you going to spill or do I have to tip you over?"

"You were right about Logan."

Lilly squealed. Both girls jumped up and down like they were on a cliché TV show about high school.

"How did you find out? Wait, wait, you bugged his room and tapped his phone."

Veronica swatted Lilly's arm.

"No, I overheard him talking to Duncan."

"Duncan?" Lilly said with a confused look.

Veronica launched into the story of the library and how she'd overheard the two boys arguing.

The next week passed uneventfully. Veronica kept on thinking about Logan's confession and ways to let him know she felt the same.

"Just kiss him. Just go over there and plant one on him. Actions speak louder than words." Lilly had suggested many a time. But Veronica was in no way as brave as Lilly, she would never dare. Little did she know that Lilly was concocting a plan to get Logan and Veronica together. She just had to find the perfect way. Veronica had frequently thought of her mother in the two weeks since she'd left and she knew Keith, Lilly and Logan were trying to distract her. She was grateful to them for that. Sometimes she'd talk about it with them, sometimes she'd just cry.

Veronica was just coming to terms with the fact that her mother had abandoned her when she saw a box on the counter. It took only one glance to realize they were her mother's belongings. "Must be the stuff she left behind." Veronica thought sadly.

"Hey, sweetie." Keith said as he walked in.

"Dad, why is there a box full of mom's stuff on our kitchen table?" Veronica said, getting directly to the point. This was no time to beat around the bush and try to be subtle.

Keith looked like he didn't want to answer, but Veronica looked like she really needed an answer. He decided to please his daughter.

"These are the things your mom forgot or didn't want when she... left. I was going to put them in storage today, but feel free to take anything you might want to keep."

Veronica stared at the box.

"I've got to go to work, honey." Keith said as he kissed Veronica on top of her head.

"Don't be late for school."

Veronica nodded. She waited until her dad had left before she looked into the box.

There was just a bunch of crap and then a high school yearbook. Veronica didn't know what made her do it, but she decided to flip through it. "Maybe mom went to school with some of my teachers, or had some of my teachers." She thought. She was running late so she decided to take it to school with her and look through it during her free period.

* * *

Veronica found herself alone during free period. Lilly was off with God knows who doing God knows what, Logan was AWOL, and Duncan was... Let's just say Duncan was never on her radar anymore. Sometimes she felt bad they had ended on a bad note, maybe they could've been friends. "Focus, Mars." She chastised herself. 

She opened the yearbook and began casually flipping through it, not really paying attention to the pictures, silently mocking the clothes and hairstyles of the late '70s.

"Reynolds, Reynolds, Reynolds." Veronica muttered under her breath as she tried to find her mother's picture.

There it was. Lianne Reynolds. "Most likely to end up abandoning her family." Veronica thought with a hint of bitterness. She turned a couple of pages and saw a prom picture.

"Lianne and... What the hell?" She said frowning. She continued to stare at the picture until eventually putting the yearbook in her bag.

"Jake Kane and mom? Could this be the reason mom left? No, she would never cheat on dad."

Veronica stood up and left the classroom. "I wonder if Lilly and Duncan know." She thought as she headed towards her locker. Someone had some explaining to do. She just wished she knew which of the three people would give her the full explanation.

Dad is out of the question, he's just getting over mom. Mom's gone. That leaves Jake Kane.

"The next time I'm over at Lilly's, Mr. Kane has got some 'splaining to do." Veronica thought as the bell rang and she headed to her next class.

* * *

Lilly walked the halls of Neptune High, impatiently, in search of Logan Echolls. 

Veronica hadn't taken any action yet so now it was up to Lilly. "I gave her a fair warning." Lilly thought as she checked an empty classroom.

"Logan, damn it. Where the hell are you?" She muttered to herself.

She finally spotted him in the quad, reading a book.

"Reading? That's a new one." Lilly commented as she sat down in front of her.

"I assume you're here for a reason." Logan replied, not stopping his rare foray into the world of literature.

"Business." Lilly replied.

"I'm not hooking up with you, Lilly."

"Not what I'm here for." Lilly said, sounding a little bit indignant that he thought she was only after sex. Well, he did have a valid reason but that didn't mean she was _always_ after sex.

"I'm here to talk about Veronica." She got straight to the point knowing Veronica would get Logan's attention.

He closed his book immediately

"What's up? Is she okay?" He asked concerned.

"Chill pill, lover boy. She's fine. Despite your predictions, no nervous breakdown...Yet."

"Then what?"

"Look, you know Veronica isn't exactly a risk-taker. Even if the risk could make her really happy."

Logan looked at her expectantly but said nothing. Lilly was feeling a little nervous. "How can I be nervous? Oh, wait, it's Veronica's happiness I could screw up, not mine." She thought.

"I gave her enough time, and I told her I'd do it if she didn't, so that's why I'm going to say what I'm about to say."

Logan looked confused. Lilly was silent.

"You still going to say it?"

"Veronica loves you... too."

Logan just sat there, trying to comprehend what Lilly had just told him.

"What do you mean too? How did you- Did Veronica bug my room or tap my phone or something?"

Lilly laughed. "That's what I thought too at first. But no, you and Duncan were careless."

Logan looked even more confused.

"She overheard your little tiff in the library the other day." She clarified.

Comprehension dawned on Logan's face.

"So... She knows how I... Feel?"

Lilly nodded her head.

"She's been trying to find a way to tell you she feels the same way but she's afraid. Like I said, our Veronica, not a risk-taker."

"So what do I do?" Logan asked sheepishly, usually he was a master at wooing girls, but Veronica wasn't just any girl to him.

"You take the first step." Lilly said matter-of-factly. She stood up and walked two meters before turning around and facing Logan once again.

"If you need help Logan, just ask. I'm here. For the both of you."

A smile crept on to Logan's face. Maybe Duncan dragging him off in the library to fight hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Lilly hurried into the building, late for class and ran into someone. 

"I am so sorry." She said.

"No, no, it's my fault." He replied.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Lilly, Lilly Kane."

"Troy Vandergraff."


	10. The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: I'll try to update every Thursday.

A/N: Voiceovers are in **bold.**

A/N: I adore all your reviews. Thanks heaps! Obsessedlikeneverb4, that plot is coming up soon. xD Reviews feed my muse!

* * *

Veronica was waiting for Lilly by her car. They were supposed to hang out at the beach but had changed the venue to the Kane mansion (which Veronica usually avoided) per Veronica's request. Lilly assumed Veronica didn't want to be home because she was still dealing with her mother leaving, but now that Veronica knew Jake had dated her mom, she really needed to speak with him. What if she had somehow been driven out of town by him? She had just remembered that she had heard the name Jake being flung around when her mom and dad had been fighting right before she entered, and now it turned out they were high school sweethearts? Yeah, that's not weird. She saw Lilly skipping towards the car. 

"You're unusually chipper." She said as they both got in and Lilly put the key in the ignition.

"I just met the _cutest_ guy." Lilly gushed as they headed direction Kane mansion.

"Who?"

"A new guy."

"Sounds interesting. Anything else happen today, BFF?"

"Nope." Lilly said, 'forgetting' to mention her conversation with Logan.

Veronica's efforts were in vain as Jake was apparently out on a business trip. Any intention of finding out if her mom had left because of him and what exactly he and her mom had been in high school would have to wait a week.

* * *

Veronica knew that after her, though unintentional, botched up plan the day before she had to find a new and quicker way to get information. She couldn't wait a week for Jake Kane to come back. Now she just had to wait for opportunity to knock. 

"Veronica?"

"Yeah, Ms. Dent?"

"This is Evelyn Bugsby. She's going to be doing a display of the class of '79 for their reunion, I was wondering if you could help her." Ms. Dent had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Huh, I think it, it happens." Veronica thought with an air of surprise. Who knew opportunity knocked so fast?

"I'll help." Veronica said quickly, afraid the opportunity would slip away.

"Okay, scan all the pictures she marked in the yearbook. And Veronica, please, keep her _away_ from me."

Veronica nodded absently as she looked at all the pictures Evelyn had marked.

"Of course, she would mark the prom one." Veronica thought when she saw a post-it sticking out at that exact page.

She began scanning photos, eager to get it over with so she could get a chance to chat with Ms. Bugsby.

* * *

**Okay, so mom and Jake were together in high school. Why did they break up? From what Evelyn told me they were pretty strong together and very much in love. Not that I'm not glad to be here, but what could have split them up? Dad? Celeste? Well, I wouldn't put it past the Ice Queen. But why would mom and dad be fighting about him before she left? He has something to do with it. Did she--? No, stop it, Veronica. Mom wouldn't cheat on dad. **

**Would she?**

**Or, maybe Celeste found out that they dated and was afraid they might rekindle their relationship and drove mom out of Neptune. Whatever it was, it wasn't pretty because mom started drinking before she left. She thinks I never saw her passed out, but I did.**

**Suspect number one for driving mom out: Jake Kane.**

**Suspect number two: Celeste Kane.**

**I'm putting my money on the Ice Queen. Why? She hates me and my family. Jake has always been kind and friendly to me. Now it kind of makes sense. I'll decide to give Jake the benefit of the doubt, mainly because I just hate Celeste.**

Veronica jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Logan sat down across from her.

"Holy crap, Logan. You scared me half to death."

"Damn, so close."

"Funny." Veronica said, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

Veronica took one of Logan's fries. He glared at her jokingly.

"So, where were you just then?"

"Nowhere. Just thinking about... schoolwork."

Logan laughed.

"Uh huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now, for real."

Veronica was silent.

"Look, Ronnie, I'm just here to help, okay? I'm not going to judge you or anything. If you want to talk..." He pointed to himself.

"Talk to me."

Veronica was quiet for a couple of seconds. Logan made a move to stand up but Veronica grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Look, I know you'll say it's not my fault and I should let it go and there's nothing I can do about it, but I _have_ to know."

Logan looked at her with deep concern in his eyes. Veronica took a deep breath before continuing. She made her voice a low whisper.

"Remember the day my mom left? My parents were arguing and you may not have heard it but I heard the name Jake Kane. And now I discover that he and my mom were this power couple in high school. Very much in love, Neptune High's Golden Couple, truly, madly, deeply in love bla bla bla. Now, I know I'm paranoid but I can't help feeling like my mom's departure and Jake Kane are somehow linked."

Logan put his arm around her shoulder.

"Veronica, I don't th-" He started gently, realizing what Veronica was implying before she cut him off.

"I don't want to either, Logan. But come on, it's the first thing that comes to mind. Admit it."

He stroked her hair, aware and fully ignoring the fact that most people in the quad were watching. He knew Lilly would be pleased as hell if she was watching.

"I _will_ find out why my mom left, even if the truth isn't pretty."

* * *

Veronica was sitting out on the quad alone, she still had about ten minutes before her next class and Logan had left, needing to use the bathroom after being assured a million times that Veronica would be fine by the Little Blonde One (as he liked to call her) herself. 

Troy had seen the blonde chick around school, in the hallways. He'd loved Lilly Kane and wasn't surprised when the blonde chick turned out to be her friend. He was loving Neptune High so far. Unfortunately for him, she seemed to have a boyfriend. His name he knew, Logan Echolls. Everyone knew Logan Echolls. But Troy Vandergraff would never let someone stop him from getting what he wanted.

(A/N: Troy just thinks LoVe are together, they're not. Yet, at least.)

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Veronica looked up and saw a guy with a very arrogant smirk on his face staring down at her.

"Nope." She said, continuing with her work.

Troy noticed the shortness in her answer but sat down next to her anyways.

"I'm Troy Vandergraff." He said it with such an air of smugness that Veronica instantly disliked him.

"Nice for you." She said without looking up from her history text. She was working on her paper on the Spanish Inquisition, and not making very much progress. Every time she saw this book she was reminded of the overheard library confession of Logan's love for her. And the fact that Trey here was trying to chat her up wasn't helping matters either.

Troy inched closer to Veronica. She immediately stiffened and poised herself, ready to fight back and flee at the first sign of discord or inappropriate behaviour.

Troy just continued to watch her and Veronica felt a sense of unease.

"Look, _Trey_, is there anything you want?"

He chuckled. "It's Troy, and how about a date with a hot blonde?"

Veronica rolled her eyes at his pick-up line and snorted.

"You know I think I left the catalogue at home but, hey, ask Dick Casablancas, he might have his copy if he hasn't worn it out by now." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just take the goddamn hint." She thought angrily.

"Aw, come on, babe. Don't be like that." He moved even closer so that he was touching her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and holding her tight.

This was the last straw for Veronica. She was getting very, very pissed right now.

She gathered her things and tried to put them in her bag but Troy kept on pulling them away.

She banged her fist down on his hand, hard, and stood up. She quickly grabbed her stuff and shoved them in her bag before turning away. Troy grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me." Veronica hissed.

"No."

"If you know what's good for you, you will let go _now_."

"Come on, babe."

"If you don't let go now, don't leave me alone and even contemplate calling me babe one more time I swear to God, I will take your bullshit and shove it so far up your ass you will never be able to have kids."

Veronica yanked her hand out of his grasp and walked away, head held high and with a little bit of fear, cleverly hidden. She had no idea what it was but she disliked Troy and he made her feel uneasy.

* * *

"Hey, babe." 

If was Veronica was happy a few seconds ago, it dissipated pretty fast. She wanted him to leave, but she couldn't lose her cool. Indifference was the key. She hoped Logan would arrive soon. Lilly had once again ditched her and she was 'stuck' going home with Logan. She really wished she would start taking her own car to school, but Lilly always insisted on picking her up.

She ignored Troy.

"Aw, still mad about earlier?"

Veronica scanned the hallway. Where the hell was Logan?

"Look, you can pretend as much as you want that you don't want me, but give it a week, I'll have you on your back, _begging_ for more.

"Screw indifference." Veronica thought as she slapped him across the face.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his face. He held on to her upper arm real tight and Veronica winced inwardly, holding her poker face in place. She would not let him sense her fear.

"Try that again, bitch, and I'll have you on your back but trust me, it won't be consensual."

Just as he said that he felt someone hit him in the jaw.

Logan had entered the hallway just in time to see Veronica slap some guy across the face and felt a surge of pride. His pride was quickly dashed by anger and a bit of fear as he saw him grab Veronica and heard him threaten to rape her. Logan boiled over. He punched the guy right across the jaw. Troy fell to the floor and was about to go for Logan when she stood in front of him holding out her taser.

"That's enough!" She was breathing heavily and seething. "Oh, just try it and see what happens. If you _ever_ come near my boyfriend again, if you even come _close_ to laying a finger on him, I _promise_ you, I'm going to make you regret it for the rest of your life." (See Bottom) She realized too late what she had said. She couldn't believe she had called Logan her boyfriend in front of everyone. She said it mainly because she wanted to let Troy think she was taken and ensure his backing-off but also because, and this was a larger part, she wanted it to be true. "Well, that was one way of letting him know I return the feelings." She thought as she watched Troy get up and start to leave.

She could faintly hear a couple of people go "Go, Veronica!" Troy just looked at her and Logan with fury before disappearing behind the corner. Veronica was glad to see no one following him.

She took a deep breath and focused her attention on Logan.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He looked at her in disbelief. "Boyfriend?" He thought.

"Am _I_ okay? Proper question: are _you_ okay? _And where and when the hell did you get a taser_?"

Veronica smiled at him. "I got it a couple of months back, before my first ever stake out."

Logan nodded understandingly. He was still too in awe to form longer sentences than the three questions he had barely managed. Veronica was a bad ass chick. Majority of him wasn't surprised but a small part still was, and that's the part he was showing, plus a whole lot of pride. He was scared Troy might carry out the threat on Veronica and vowed to keep a close watch on her from now on, but at least now he had a small sense of comfort in the fact that she could take care of herself. At least to an extent.

"But we're kind of drawing a crowd here, so let's go." She said, tugging his arm. She wanted to get out before Clemmons found out what happened and put her and Logan in detention for something they hadn't even done. She knew the attention came from the display, but her little slip of the tongue would get more than it's fair share of gossip coverage. Of that she was positive.

* * *

(A/N: This is a line borrowed from Home And Away, except Sally says 'my daughter' and not 'my boyfriend'. I don't own Home And Away either.) 


	11. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: This chapter is super duper short, I know. I just felt it needed to be cut where I cut it.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the amazing reviews. I love you all so, so much. You guys totally inspire me and feed my muse.

A/N: Voiceovers are in **bold.**

* * *

Logan drove them to the beach on Veronica's request. She didn't feel like going home now. Both sat in silence. Logan was trying to figure out how to segue into the 'boyfriend' territory. So, she had finally admitted her feelings for him out loud, in front of him. Albeit it was unintentional. Now he just had to get her to confess her feelings for him in his face, willingly and intentional. They walked over to a secluded spot and sat down.

Logan couldn't stand it any longer.

"Boyfriend?"

Veronica's stomach did a million nervous flip-flops.

"_It's strange that words are so inadequate. Yet, like the asthmatic struggle for breath, so the lover must struggle for words_. – T.S. Eliot" Was running through Veronica's head.

"I don't-"

**You don't **_**what**_**, Veronica? You don't know what made you say it? **_**Lie**_**. You don't know why you said it? **_**Lie**_**. You don't know if you meant it? **_**Lie.**_

She jumped up and started to walk away from Logan. Logan groaned. Classic Veronica.

"Veronica, wait!" He called after her.

"Go away, Logan. I just can't deal with this now, okay?"

"He loves me back, so _why_ is this such a proble-" She was jerked out of her thoughts roughly when a hand wrapped itself around her arm and tugged, spinning her around. She was inches from Logan and he still had his hand around her arm.

"Why do you always run?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Defence mechanism." She breathed back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Veronica."

"Well, no one thought Duncan would hurt me or my own mother, but there you go."

"Veronica, I-"

"Don't say it. Don't say it's going to be okay, because it won't. I end up losing the people I let in. I have three people left, and I couldn't handle losing another."

"Why are you so scared?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know. I don't want to lose you. And so I run, and I know it's stupid and childish but it works for me and right now it seems like the best thing to-"

She was cut off as Logan kissed her.

"-do." And then Veronica did what she was good at. In fact, she had recently perfected the art.

She ran.

* * *

Veronica knew she had to talk to Logan. Why had she run? She loved him and he loved her too. So what was the problem? Oh, right, fear of letting people get close. Damn her phobias.

She walked up the stairs of Logan's front porch and stood in front of the door, hand poised over the bell. She turned around halfway before facing the door once more. She was about to knock when she chickened out again. She turned around with her head down and walked right into the reason she was standing on that porch two seconds ago.

"What are you doing here?" She asked before she mentally kicked herself. What was he doing here? He lives here.

"Watching you try to ring my doorbell and decide against it."

"Right. About that... Euhm, I wanted to apologize."

"Its okay, Veronica, I get it." She looked up at him in confusion.

"You get what?"

"That, for some reason or the other, you don't want to be with me."

"No, that's the problem. I _want_ to be with you. I just... last time I gave my heart away, it ended up in a million pieces on the floor. And the worst part was that it didn't just fall, the person I gave it to actually flung it to the floor and stepped on it for good measure. Pretty sure he poured gasoline on it too and lit it on fire." She was trying to elicit a smile from Logan, anything to make up for the last time she saw him, on the beach, when she was pretty sure she had hurt him. Badly.

"Look, Veronica, I don't know what else to do except promise you that _I will not hurt you_. All I know is that I want to be with you. You make me stop being a jackass and I stop you being a piece of cotton candy, although after you showed up Troy I'm starting to think you never were a piece of cotton candy to begin with."

Veronica laughed at that.

Logan smiled at her.

**Okay, Veronica, this is it. Right now. When it's just **_**done**_**. No more running. What if your heart ends up broken? Yeah, well what if Logan ends up in an accident, God forbid, and the last thing you did was push him away? Or what if tomorrow the sky falls down?**

"Screw it." She said softly before flinging her arms around Logan and kissing him. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and he walked backwards as he led her into the house and closed the door with his foot.

Hours later, when kissing had worn them out and they'd resigned to a movie, with Logan's arms around her waist and her head on his chest, all she could think was, "And I wanted to run from _this_? Damn."


	12. Sneak Peek For Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: I am **so, so** sorry. I know I usually update on a Thursday, but I've been swamped with schoolwork and I usually like to have a few chapters in 'stock' when I post. But, don't stone me, I have a sneak peek for you all, my loyal readers, fans and reviewers (hint hint)! xD

* * *

Sneak Peek For Chapter 11

"I always knew that when you paraded in those shorts and knee socks you wanted me."

Veronica threw a fry at Logan.

* * *

"Veronica and Logan?" " 

Why does he want _her_?"

"I always knew they cheated on the Kanes."

"But she's _poor_!"

* * *

They found Lilly at her locker. They heard her squeal before they properly saw her.

* * *

Veronica was standing at her locker, frantically shoving books in her bag. Phase One of the Madison Revenge Plot, or MPR as Lilly had dubbed it to prevent prying ears from catching on, had gone smoothly.

* * *

"Didn't we already go over this?" She asked rhetorically as she closed her locker door. 

She started to walk towards the doors leading to the parking lot and Duncan fell in step beside her.

* * *

"Oh, that bitch is going down." Lilly said.

* * *

"-Jake Kane." She finished her thought from 5 seconds ago.

* * *


	13. I Will Dare

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: Voiceovers are in **bold**.

A/N: Updated a little sooner than normal. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, you guys are the best! xD

* * *

"I always knew that when you paraded in those shorts and knee socks you wanted me."

Veronica threw a fry at Logan.

"I was _not_ parading. That was my soccer uniform." She said with a laugh. They had decided to go to the boardwalk for their first official date after the movie. Mainly because they were both starving and needed junk food to function normally.

"But you wanted me?"

Veronica blushed.

Logan smiled. He loved that it was him who made her blush and put a smile on her face. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been happy because of him.

Veronica intertwined her fingers with Logan's as a response to his question. He placed a kiss on her fingers. Veronica smiled at him.

"A more important matter is how we're going to make sure Duncan doesn't punch you when he finds out, and how to keep Lilly from announcing it on BBC or CNN. Or both."

"Don't worry about me, I can take Duncan. And what would be wrong with Lilly announcing it on BBC or CNN?"

"_**I**_ want to announce it on BBC and CNN." Veronica replied in fake seriousness.

Logan let out a laugh.

"Look, who cares what everyone thinks. Lilly is our one true friend so her opinion is all that matters."

"What I meant was, Duncan used to be someone we could also count on for support and I don't want you to lose his friendship because of me."

"I'd pick you over Duncan anytime."

Veronica smiled.

"I know I'm way hotter than him but still... I mean, sure Dick has your back, but, Duncan's been your friend since you guys were younger. Even before you moved to Neptune."

"Veronica, we'll deal with it when the time comes. For all we know hell might freeze over and Duncan will be very supportive."

"And Madison might grow a heart."

**Why bring up Madison, Veronica? Now you're forced to remember prom night. Well, that less nice part**** anyway.**

Veronica had buried the memory of Madison vowing to destroy her from that night deep down and way back. Madison would not at all be pleased with this Logan/Veronica development and Veronica would have to be extra careful and watch her back even more.

"Great, not only do I have to watch out for Troy but Madison and her 'posse' will definitely not be laying low on Veronica Detail." She thought with a small sense of dread and foreboding.

* * *

Veronica woke up promptly at 6:30 and a sense of dread filled her immediately. "Someway, somehow, something will happen today." She muttered. "I can feel it."

At least she'd already told Lilly about it. Well, how couldn't she? Plus, she was banking on Lilly helping with Duncan Watch, Madison Posse Watch and Troy Watch. Lilly had blown a fuse when she had found out what Troy had said and done. She even offered to have him castrated.

She headed outside and smiled when she saw Logan waiting outside, leaning against his XTerra. She greeted him with a kiss and he presented her with a doughnut.

"A ride in the banana _and_ sugary baked goods? What did I do to deserve this?" She joked as she opened the passenger door.

"For the last time, just because its bright yellow does not, I repeat, not, make it a banana."

"Whatever you say." Veronica said in a sing-song voice.

The ride to school was spent debating on the status of Logan's car. Banana? Or not banana?

That was the question.

Veronica's laughter subsided as they entered the parking lot.

Logan parked the car and stopped Veronica from getting out.

"Veronica, what aren't you telling me?"

Veronica looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I get that you don't want to hurt Duncan but you're being unusually nervous about this."

"Look, Logan, it has nothing to do with you, okay? You can be sure about that. I've never been happier than I am right now. It's nothing."

"_Really_." She insisted upon seeing his pointed look.

"Okay. But I'm here if you plan on telling me, okay?"

Veronica nodded. He kissed her forehead before getting out and going round to open her door for her. He took her hand and led her towards the school, in search of Lilly.

They could already hear the whispers as they walked across the parking lot.

"Veronica and Logan?" "

Why does he want _her_?"

"I always knew they cheated on the Kanes."

"But she's _poor_!"

Veronica gripped Logan's hand tighter and he gave her a little squeeze back before kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

They found Lilly at her locker. They heard her squeal before they properly saw her.

Veronica rolled her eyes good naturedly and smiled. She would let Lilly gloat and glow in her moment of accomplishment.

"So, Lil, how was your evening?" Logan asked after Lilly had quit gushing about how perfect they were for one another.

"Fine. Mom yelled at me again. Same old, same old." She said with a smile.

"Did you tell Duncan the news?"

Lilly's face changed immediately. She became quite serious.

"I'd steer clear from him if I were you. He suspected, obviously, and well, Logan confirmed his suspicions in the library, but now that it's official... He heard me talking with Ronica last night about it and he got real pissed, yelling about how Logan was a home wrecker. Don't worry, I put him in his place, but... just do your best to avoid him today."

Veronica was reminded about Madison and Troy. Lilly had assured her that she had her back. They had both agreed that it was probably best to leave Logan out of the loop on that one. He was already pissed at Troy and Duncan, him yelling at Madison wouldn't help things.

After Logan had walked Veronica and Lilly, because she was in the same class, to class the two ladies found themselves alone. They took seats in the back so they could whisper without the added risk of being overheard. (A/N: Let's not get technical, Veronica and Lilly are in the same homeroom.)

"Have you heard anything about Madison?"

"Well, she saw you and immediately came to me. She thought you were a two-faced bitch who went after my man. I wasn't sure what to do, because I didn't know what would get me the best Intel, but before I could answer she ran off with that hag Carrie Bishop."

Veronica nodded.

"Well, whatever she does, I'll be prepared." Veronica said as she produced a bug.

"Very James Bond." Lilly said with a grin.

"Thank you. Now, I need you to distract Madison after PE so I can put this in that locket that she always wears. She'll take it off when she showers and you just stall her by discussing her shampoo or something."

Lilly grinned. She couldn't wait to get revenge on Madison.

* * *

Veronica was standing at her locker, frantically shoving books in her bag. Phase One of the Madison Revenge Plot, or MPR as Lilly had dubbed it to prevent prying ears from catching on, had gone smoothly. Veronica and Lilly had decided to head over to the Kane mansion to listen in on the bug. She felt someone stand next to her. She thought Lilly was waiting out by her SUV, but apparently she had gotten impatient.

"Lilly, I'm coming, just give me five seconds."

She spun around to face her best friend and was greeted by a Kane. Just the wrong one.

"Duncan." She said awkwardly. She remembered prom night all too well and after the conversation in the library she felt even more awkward around him. She gave him a small smile.

"How's Meg?" She asked, after he stood there for a minute, quiet, while she sorted through her books, removing from her bag what she didn't need and adding what she needed. The silence was a little unnerving.

Duncan completely ignored her question.

"So you and Logan, huh?"

She sighed.

**Madison... Troy... and now Duncan is getting on my case... I know I should deal, but jeez, give a girl a break.**

"Didn't we already go over this?" She asked rhetorically as she closed her locker door.

She started to walk towards the doors leading to the parking lot and Duncan fell in step beside her.

"So, were you going to dump me or cheat on me?"

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked, outraged.

"If I hadn't broken it off." He clarified.

"I would _never_ cheat on you. So, yeah, probably broken up with you."

"So you never loved me?"

"As if you ever loved me." Duncan realized what that question implied and felt hurt.

Veronica shook her head and made to leave but Duncan stopped her. "I do love you."

Veronica snorted. "Yeah, right. And that is why you dropped me like a sack of potatoes."

"Logan's not good enough for you."

Now Veronica was pissed.

"You say things like that and act surprised when I say I never really loved you? Well, you know what, _Logan _does love me. And _I love him_. And he is so much better than you ever were, especially seeing the way you've been acting like a complete ass lately. And, yeah, Logan's not perfect, but he's a hell of a lot better choice than you are. I want to be with Logan, I need Logan. You are no longer the biggest part of my life. Get over it. Now, you can try and salvage your friendship with Logan and support us, or you can leave quietly. The choice is yours. _And_, Logan makes me happy, so back off." She threw him one final glare before she left in search of Lilly. She knew what she said was cruel, but he hurt her, and for once, Veronica wasn't taking his crap. She felt like finally, she could honestly say out loud that she barely cared about Duncan Kane and was falling in love with Logan Echolls.

And it felt good.

* * *

Veronica had rigged the bug so that it automatically recorded and saved everything. All she had to do was open up her laptop and hit play from the very beginning. She and Lilly spent the next couple of hours listening to all the stuff that Madison said. They heard her bitch about Lilly when she was in the girls' bathroom, they heard her think the square root of 16 was 6, they heard her make-out with Dick Casablancas and quickly forwarded that part before they threw up. Just as they were about to give up Veronica decided to hear what she was doing now. So she hit a couple of keys and then they heard the sound of a phone being dialled.

"Carrie, tell Shelley that we meet in the girls' bathroom during fourth period to discuss the plan. Veronica will go down. And if we're lucky, we might even be able to dethrone Lilly." She said, her voice dripping with hate. She laughed her high pitched laugh that made the hair on Veronica's arms stand up. She looked over at Lilly. At least now they knew what was coming.

"So, tomorrow, before school, I'll plant a bug in the girls' bathrooms, that should help us."

"Oh, that bitch is going down." Lilly said.

* * *

Her way to the door always made her pass by his study. Lilly was in her room, Veronica was supposed to be leaving. But Jake Kane's study was unoccupied and she was Veronica Mars, after all. So she went in.

"What am I even looking for?" She thought when she entered.

"Anything that might link him to mom, from after there 'split'." She searched through the library, she rifled through his desk. Where would a billionaire keep information or evidence he'd rather not see splashed across the news? Check the only drawer that has a lock. She took a bobby pin out of her wallet, good to keep those things handy, and started picking. Within 5 seconds she had it opened and was already sifting through the papers, searching for something. She found a thing box at the bottom and gingerly took it out, all the while keeping her ears open for any approaching sounds. She took of the lift and her heart skipped a beat when she saw it contained pictures. The first picture was the prom picture from the yearbook.

She looked further and saw a picture of her. It was her school picture from 2nd grade. She also found every school picture taken since kindergarten, up until her freshman year of high school. She frowned. "Why on earth would mom be sending him pictures of _me_?" She muttered to herself.

She found a bunch of letters and also pictures of one or two of her birthdays and her first day of kindergarten.

This was not what she had expected to find. Letters from her mom and pictures of her, sure, that would've been normal, but pictures of Veronica?

"One thing is sure, I need to speak with-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone who stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up.

"-Jake Kane." She finished her thought from 5 seconds ago.


	14. Between Order And Randomness

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Louise and Jean Dana either.

A/N: Don't forget this is pre-series not season 1.

A/N: First of all, huuuge apologies. I had zona on my back, writer's block and heaps of schoolwork. I know that's no excuse, but it's true. Thanks all for being so patient and not sending me hate mail. Reviews help loads too! xD

A/N: Thanks to obsessedlikeneverb4 for the Madison storyline.

* * *

She quickly put everything back in the box and fumbled a bit.

"Focus." She ordered herself.

Jake walked over to Veronica and saw what she was snooping through.

"Veronica-" He started, but Veronica cut him off.

"You can explain? Okay, my mom leaves town after a fight with my dad, during which _your_ _name_ was dropped. She was your high school sweetheart and now I find a box full of pictures of _me_ in your drawer, locked up. Explanation? Because no offence, Mr. Kane, but this is giving me all the wrong impressions I could possibly get."

Jake was trying to stare her down but Veronica stood her ground. She had been calling him Jake for the past two years and he noted how she had used his last name this time. Obviously, she was hurt.

"Veronica, it wasn't like that, okay."

"What wasn't like what?"

"Look, I loved your mother very, very much. And she will always be a great friend to me. But there is nothing going on between us."

"Is? What about was?"

"Yes, a long time ago, before you or Duncan or Lilly were born, we did have an affair. And I would appreciate it if Celeste didn't find out. Or Keith."

"My dad probably knows. Seeing as how he was the one fighting with my mom. Or at least he suspects. See, my mom at least had that little bit of decency to at least at some point come forward."

Jake didn't know what to say. Veronica realized she was still holding the box.

"Still doesn't explain the photos of me."

"Your mom and I are good friends, of course she sent me pictures of her family."

"Family? These are my school pictures. No family at all. I'm not stupid, Mr. Kane."

Jake sat down wearily.

"Look, Veronica-"

"Fine. If you won't tell me why there are pictures of me locked up in a box in your desk drawer I'll have to figure it out on my own. I don't know if you've heard," She picked up her box and made for the door, "But lately I've become quite the PI."

She was nearly at the door when Jake stopped her.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"It's... It might not be what you want to hear."

"_Just tell me_."

"Lianne and I stopped our relationship before you and Duncan were born."

Veronica stood there, in shock. And when her mind caught up and started to comprehend, she ran.

As soon as she was in her car, she hit the gas, tears falling on her clothes and sped off. She needed to go somewhere. Anywhere. Neutral territory preferably. Home was out of the question.

"Logan." She breathed. If there was one person in the world who could calm her down and help her cope, someone besides her dad, it would be Logan.

She called while driving. Reckless, she knew that, but she felt the need to be reckless and stupid right now. Besides, Logan might be off with Dick and Cassidy.

"This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting - 'The future belongs to those who-'"

"Goddman it, Logan."

"What did I do?"

Apparently Logan had picked up when Veronica had let out her frustrations and heard that last bit.

"N-Nothing..." She said through tears. "Can I come over?"

"Veronica, what's wrong?" He asked, confusion and concern audible in his words.

Veronica started crying again and mentally kicked herself for it. She felt like throwing up.

"Veronica? Where are you? Stay there okay? I'll come get you."

"No, Logan, I'm sorry I'm making you worry." She said, wiping away her tears.

"I'm nearly at you place."

"Veronica..." He sounded like he wanted to fight her on this, but he gave up. "Get here safely, okay?"

"Yeah."

She hung up and threw her phone in the passenger seat. She took a deep breath and slowed down. Being dead wouldn't help anyone and she was pretty sure that Lilly, Logan and her dad would bring her back from the dead to kill her if she dared leave them.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached Logan's black gates. She saw that they were opening and parked her car. Logan was pacing on the porch with his cell phone in his hands. Veronica had sounded very distraught and upset. Plus, she was driving. If anything happened to her... "No, pull it together, Echolls." He heard a car near his house and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Veronica. He hurried towards the LeBaron and she jumped out and walked towards him.

He could see that she was still crying and looked really pale. He pulled her in his arms and took her inside. They went up to his room where he sat her down on the bed.

After about 15 minutes, the crying turned to sniffling and slight hiccups when she spoke.

"Duncan and-"

Logan listened intently, he was starting to get the hang of this listening thing. In no way was he as good as Veronica, but he was pretty decent, even if he thought so himself.

Veronica took a deep breath. How on earth could she say this out loud? She kissed her- Kissed-

"Oh, God." She said as she headed for the bathroom. Logan followed her and held up her hair as she threw up. Now he was really starting to get worried.

"Ronnie, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Did Duncan do something?"

Veronica rinsed her mouth and took the towel Logan handed her.

He was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub and she leaned against the wall and sat down.

"Remember how I was telling you about my mom and Jake Kane?" She said softly.

Logan nodded. "Well, it turns out they were having an affair."

"And it went on for quite a while. And apparently they broke it off, right before-" Her voice broke again and just the thought made her want to throw up all over again. Logan sat down next to her and she took a deep breath.

"Right before Duncan and I were born. And by right before I mean a couple of months before Duncan was born probably, seeing how he's the eldest. So that means that I might- I might be related to Duncan." She started crying again.

Logan pulled her in for a hug and comforted her. Now he understood the high level of upset and the throwing up. Poor Veronica, her mother leaves and she has to deal with the fact that she might've kissed her half-brother.

It took half an hour for Veronica to calm down.

"Veronica, I don't want to bring it up again, but are you certain you might be related to the Kanes? I mean, if your dad didn't suspect anything at the time, there must be a chance that you're his, biologically too."

"I don't know, Logan. There's a chance, I guess. But why else would my mom have sent him those pictures?"

"Because there's the other chance too."

Veronica let out a small frustrated scream.

"Why couldn't they just have kept their goddamn relationship in the past?"

"I'm sure it's more complicated than that, Veronica. Don't paint your mom as the bad guy."

"She's not?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. She's not, Veronica. Maybe her leaving will really be better for you. Hard to believe, I know."

"The villain is the one that splits, the hero is the one that stays."

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded.

"You're still here, aren't you?"

He grinned at her.

"So I'm your hero?"

"Full on knight in shining armour." She grinned at him.

At least she was smiling. It was a step up from throwing up and crying. Not that he could blame her. He was still wrapping his head around it. Or the possibility of it at least.

He stood up and reached out his hands to help her up. She stumbled a bit at the force of which he pulled her up with and fell in his arms.

"See? You're even catching me when I fall. What did I tell you? Knight in freaking shining armour."

He laughed. "Yeah, but you're not usually a damsel in distress, so it doesn't always work."

"Whether I'm a damsel in distress or not, you'll always be my hero. Along with my dad of course."

"Yeah, don't forget the dad, he carries a shotgun and scares me."

"Speaking of which, we need to have you over once, to meet the father."

"Can't you just describe me to him? He knows me, is meeting, in a formal manner, really necessary?"

Veronica smiled. "I think it is."

"You're a tease, Mars."

"Oh, you think that's teasing?" She asked, leaning in as if she was about to kiss him.

Just as he was about to lean in and close the space between them, she turned around and headed for the door. He groaned.

"Now that's just mean!" He yelled after her.

She laughed as she headed for the kitchen. Logan smiled, it had been a while since laughter had filled the Echolls household and he hoped Veronica's laugh would become a fixture.

* * *

"Okay, I'm nearly done here." Veronica said as she made sure the bug was in place and took the screwdriver to close the air vent.

"So, how was Logan's last night?" Lilly asked.

"Subtle, Lilly." Veronica said with a grin. "It was fine." She didn't know whether to tell Lilly but she decided to wait until she had more facts. Besides, maybe Lilly already knew. She turned around to look at her.

"Keep watching the door." She chastised when she saw Lilly standing there, not putting her weight against it, like Veronica had ordered.

"It's fine, it's still blockaded. See?" She kicked the little piece of wood under the door.

"Well, I'm nearly done, and then we can get listening." Veronica said as she screwed in the last of the four screws.

"There, all... done." She jumped off the counter.

"You go James Bond." Lilly said with a grin.

"Thank you." Veronica replied in her best British accent.

Lilly laughed. "Do you really think we'll get to hear what they're up to?"

"I hope so, if they decide at the last minute to change venues then at least we'll still have the bug in Madison's necklace to listen in on.

"Yeah... Don't worry Ronica, you rock at this whole PI thing. And Madison's dumb, we'll figure it out."

"I hope so." Veronica replied.

They took the blockade from under the door and exited, acting as innocent as they could.

* * *

Veronica and Lilly sat in a corner in the quad, far away from the 09ers, but still close enough to keep an eye on Madison, Shelly and Carrie. Veronica focused herself on the three hags, keeping her eyes off of Duncan at all times. Every time she saw him, not only did she remember their confrontation but also the fact that he might be her brother.

Lilly and Veronica both sat there, each pressing an earphone into their ear, to hear stuff better. Not that it could be that interesting, Madison wouldn't discuss her plan in front of the whole 09er crowd. They had checked after fourth period and hadn't heard of any plan on either of the two bugs.

"Yeah, because you two look so stealth." Logan joked as he sat down next to them. He pressed a kiss to Veronica's temple as he sat down.

"What are you listening to?" He asked, taking out his phone to call for pizza.

"Nothing." The two girls said in unison. Veronica hastily shoved her laptop in her bag and stuffed the earphones in her pocket. They had both agreed that Logan still had better not know of anything, if they needed his help they would fill him in.

"So, how was your day, sweetie?" Veronica said with excessive mush factor.

"Not one of your best covers, Mars." Lilly said.

"Not one of your best help offerings, Kane." She recanted.

"We were just listening to a really good song." Lilly said, throwing Veronica a pointed glance.

"At least you saved it to your computer, so we can just rewind it later." She said.

"You're coming over after school, right?"

"Well, actually, Logan and I-" Veronica started.

Lilly immediately turned to Logan. "Logan, please, it's really important.

"Lilly, I can come over Saturday."

"Yeah, Lilly, she can come over Saturday." Logan said.

"I promise that next time you want to hang out with Veronica even though she has plans with me you can totally take her."

"Three times."

"Two."

"I'm still sitting here you know."

"Fine, two." Logan relented. "But you still owe me."

Lilly smiled sweetly. Veronica narrowed her eyes at Lilly. Lilly put on an ever bigger smile for her best friend.

"Veronica, you can hang with Logan Saturday _and_ Sunday." She said, trying to make her see the silver lining.

"And if you want to, you know, "sleep" over," Veronica swatted Lilly's arm at that, "I will totally cover for you."

"Sounds like a plan." Logan said with his trademark smirk as he put his arm around Veronica's waist and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Okay, you're lucky the food just arrived or else I would have been out of here." Lilly said as she took the pizza from the delivery boy. (A/N: I know there is no way in hell the food could have arrived so soon, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend the delivery boy can fly.)

"And that would be bad?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Duuuuh, Logan, then you'd miss out on the fabulousness that is Lilly Kane."

"And that would be tragic." Logan deadpanned.

Veronica laughed as Lilly nodded her head dramatically.

* * *

"Madison is _dull_." Lilly whined for about the seventh time that afternoon.

Veronica forwarded the bug a little bit as she sighed. They had been sitting here for over an hour, listening to the ins and outs of Madison Sinclair. Lilly was sprawled on the bed and Veronica on the couch in Lilly's room.

"Maybe we should go to the mall, this is-" Veronica started when her name rang clear through the room.

"Veronica Mars. Is there anything or anyone that little slut hasn't done?" Madison sneered from the laptop. Both Lilly and Veronica shot up.

They could hear Carrie and Shelly giggling in the background.

"So, here's the thing. Carrie will hold up Logan after the warning bell, he'll rush off to class, I'll ambush him in the hallway and make it look like there's something going on between us and Shelly will film it. Then, we can broadcast it on The Navigator. Everyone will think he's cheating on Veronica and then it'll be bye bye Logan/Veronica. Veronica is such a naïve bitch she'll immediately suspect the worst. " Madison's cackle mixed with Shelly's shrieking laugh and Carrie's high-pitched girlish giggle. Veronica immediately stopped the recording.

She looked at Lilly. Lilly looked smug and ready for a fight. The girls immediately began plotting what to do. Should they thwart Madison or just get revenge, or both? Finally they found a solution. Their plan would be set in motion tomorrow. The girls made a few calls and immediately began working.

* * *

Lilly and Veronica set their plan in motion the moment they set foot in Neptune High. Lilly distracted Madison as Veronica planted the incriminating evidence when no one was around. Next stop was the principal's office and then the AV room. Today was going to be a good day.

"And our Lacrosse team-" Meg's voice was cut of by Madison's banshee-esque one.

"_Veronica Mars. Is there anything or anyone that little slut hasn't done?"_

Veronica and Lilly smiled at each other. They saw Madison's shocked face as her voice filled the school.

"_So, here's the thing. Carrie will hold up Logan after the warning bell, he'll rush off to class, I'll ambush him in the hallway and make it look like there's something going on between us and Shelly will film it. Then, we can broadcast it on The Navigator. Everyone will think he's cheating on Veronica and then it'll be bye bye Logan/Veronica. Veronica is such a naïve bitch she'll immediately suspect the worst. "_

Carrie and Shelly had the decency to look ashamed. Lilly and Veronica had decided to not go after the two followers but take out the Hag Queen instead.

Meg's voice filled the school once again as she rattled off more facts about the Lacrosse team. Everyone looked at Madison, Shelly and Carrie with disgust. Veronica knew some of them were just doing so so they wouldn't get on Logan's bad side, but some actually hated Madison too. Lilly and Veronica exchanged a high five. Phase One had gone smoothly.

Everyone was applauding and congratulating them as soon as homeroom let out. Logan came over and kissed Veronica in front of everyone. "You _are_ a badass." He whispered proudly in her ear. She grinned back at him.

* * *

Veronica and Lilly excused themselves from Chemistry and Physics respectively just to witness Phase Two of their plan. Lilly even managed to capture it using her cell phone.

"Well, well, Ms. Sinclair." Mr. Clemmons said as Deputy Sacks pulled a bong out of her locker.

**Random locker searches. The administration's latest tactic in their losing war against drugs in school. **

"What do we have here? It appears to be a device used to smoke marijuana."

"That's not mine." She stammered.

"Uh huh." Clemmons replied, sounding utterly bored and not convinced.

Veronica and Lilly had to stuff their fists in their mouth to keep from laughing out loud. They finally burst into giggles when Madison was lead away.

"Good work, Louise."

"You too, Jean." They exchanged another high five.

* * *

Veronica and Logan were walking into Neptune High the next day when Madison passed them, carrying her books. They saw Shelly and Carrie standing by Madison's locker, looking confused and shocked.

"I wonder what that's all about." Logan mused. Veronica just shrugged.

"Madison's locker is empty." She would have asked Shelly or Carrie but they were shooting her death glares, so she continued to speculate with Logan.

"Hey, Lilly, do you know what's up with Madison?"

"Her parents are sending her to boarding school in Switzerland." Lilly said triumphantly.

Veronica and Logan shot her similar faces of shock.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know." Veronica knew what Lilly was trying to communicate. Was it because of their prank?

* * *

Lunch came quickly and Veronica met Lilly at their usual table in the quad.

"Oh, come on. Would her parents really send her to boarding school for that?" Lilly scoffed.

"Well, do you have another explanation?" Veronica retaliated.

"But, for a lousy bong?"

"Some parents are strict, Lilly." Veronica teased.

"Ha. Ha. Well, it's not our fault. All we did was put the bong. It's not like we forced her parents to make the decision. Plus, they obviously don't trust their daughter if they actually believed it."

"You planted the bong?" Carrie asked, loudly, for the whole quad to hear.

Veronica and Lilly stood up, and faced Carrie and Shelly. They really should've been whispering.

"And what if we did?" Lilly asked with a smirk on her face.

"You bitch! Do you realize that Madison got sent away for that?"

"So, the plan worked." Veronica said, giving Lilly a high five. The girls both giggled.

"Besides, if her parents didn't believe her when she denied it, that raises some questions." Lilly replied.

"Did she even bother denying it? Does Madison have a history of drug abuse?" Veronica said cockily. Logan was starting to rub off on her. Lilly let out a laugh. By now the whole quad was listening.

"I wouldn't know," Veronica continued, "I'm just the bitch she tried to screw with. And look how that worked out for her. So, Carrie, Shelly, honeys, walk away." The quad clapped and cheered loudly. Veronica and Lilly turned their backs on the girls and sat down. Shelly then pulled Veronica back up by her hair.

"I'm not done yet, bitch!" She yelled.

Veronica put one hand around Shelly's wrist and dug her nails into her milky white, Nivea'd skin. Shelly let out a scream. Lilly was trying to release Shelly's grip on Veronica's hair.

Before either of the girls knew what was happening, Carrie had meddled and was attacking Lilly. All of a sudden, two strong arms separated them.

Veronica looked up. Duncan.

"I think it would be best if you left these two girls alone." He told Carrie and Shelly in a cold voice.

Carrie and Shelly left reluctantly, breathing heavily. Veronica could feel the death glares coming from the 09'ers and the rays of gratitude emanating from the rest of the student body.

"Thanks." Veronica said softly and short, before sitting down.

"Wow, Donut, that was very manly of you." Lilly said with a grin. Then she followed suit.

Duncan was about to head back to Meg when Veronica called him back.

"Duncan!" He turned around.

"Want to join us? With your special lady friend of course."

Duncan nodded and took Meg's hand as they headed over.

**What better time to mend fences than the present, right?**

"What is this I hear about you punching Shelly?" Logan said as he plopped next to Veronica five minutes later. She laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

She loved that Logan accepted that Duncan was their friend again without making a fuss and asking questions. Well, not in public anyways.

"Gossip sure travels fast here. And I wouldn't call it a punch, it was more of a bitch slap." The whole group laughed.

* * *

Veronica gave herself one week to collect her thoughts. She was still reeling from the possibility of what Jake had said.

"Well, what needs to be done, needs to be done." She thought with a sigh as she sat at her desk in her dad's office.

"What are you doing?" Her dad asked when he walked out of his office to get some coffee.

"School project. We have to take an HIV test."

"And you're dreading pricking the needle?"

"Guilty as charged." She lied expertly.

"Wow, my badass daughter afraid of needles, who would've thought." Keith said with a grin.

Veronica rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Would you mind taking it? You've been sexually active, I haven't. Come on, dad. Please." She tilted her head. Keith gave in.

"Alright, alright."

**Works every time**. Veronica grinned as she handed him the needle.

**I hate lying to dad, but a paternity test is the only way to find out for sure and to give me some peace of mind and closure. If he knew what I was doing, he would so ground me. **

She put the two vials in the box she had ordered online when she had been at Logan's last night, as soon as her dad went into his office.

Now all she had to do was mail it. "That's easier said than done." She thought with a heavy heart as she walked to the post office.

* * *

**See that little blue button? The one that enables you to review a story? Well, guess what? It wants you to punch it and review my story. Do it not for me, but for the little button. xD**

**P.S.: I am looking for a beta reader, having reached the conclusion that one might be pretty helpful. Anyone interested? Just PM me. Thanks! xD**


	15. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: Thank you, my lovely reviewers. Keep on reviewing. And thanks to LilMisMusical for beta-ing. You were really helpful.

A/N: Voiceovers are in **bold**. Thoughts usually end in a 'she thought' or 'he thought'.

* * *

"I did it."

Veronica stated when she entered the Echolls living room. Where Mrs. Navarro had directed her when she'd asked where Logan was.

"You bought that lingerie we saw at the mall yesterday?" Logan asked jokingly.

"Funny, Logan. No, I sent the DNA test." She whispered the last two words.

Logan turned serious. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling Veronica into his lap from her place next to him on the couch.

She was silent for a minute. Was she really okay? Did she really want to find out who her father was? No, she knew who her father was, Keith Mars was his name. It was the person who had biologically contributed to her that she was a little fuzzy on. She nodded.

"Yeah. I stood there for a minute and then just put it in the mailbox.

Logan kissed her on the cheek, causing Veronica to smile. She really did have a great boyfriend.

"And what happens now?" He asked her, playing with her hair.

"We wait." She replied with shrug.

Logan laughed. "Must be hard for you. However will you pass the time?"

Veronica swatted his arm at the first remark. "I can think of a few ways." She said with a grin as she pulled Logan up and led him to his room.

* * *

"Logan, come on." Veronica whined.

"No." He said firmly. He made sure Veronica didn't try and remove the blindfold, at the same time keeping an eye on the road**. **She had been driving herself crazy all week, thinking about the paternity test. This was just one in the many distractions he had planned for her. At the same time it showed her how much he cared about her, which didn't hurt.

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top." She said in a sweet voice, tilting her head.

"Not going to work." Logan said in a sing-song voice.

Veronica pouted. "Besides," he added, "we're nearly there." Her face lit up.

"Yay!" She cheered, clapping her hands. Logan laughed at her antics.

He pulled into a parking space, turned off the ignition, ordered Veronica to stay seated and went to help her out.

Veronica felt sand under her feet as Logan helped her out of the car. He still hadn't taken her blindfold off.

"Okay, we're at Dog Beach, that much I can deduct."

"Very good, Sherlock." Logan deadpanned.

"Ha. Ha. Come on, Logan- Oh my God it's gorgeous." Veronica breathed as Logan removed the blindfold with a flourish.

There was a table set for two, in the middle of the beach, with candlelight, a picnic basket stood next to it. It was simple but still the most beautiful thing Veronica had ever seen.

"You like it?" Logan asked nervously.

Veronica flung herself onto Logan and pulled him into a bone crunching hug.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I can't believe you did all this." Veronica said as they started eating.

"Is it that unbelievable?" Logan asked.

"No, not at all." Veronica quickly replied. Logan smiled.

"I just meant, that you would do this for me."

"Well, you deserve it, besides I wanted something to distract you for a while." Veronica smiled at him. "And Lilly might've helped a bit." He added. Veronica grinned.

She knew that he was a romantic at heart. And the best part was, this was a side of him reserved for her.

The remainder of the meal was spent exchanging playful banter. Finally they settled for eating dessert on the beach, by the shore. Logan had baked brownies, Veronica's favourite.

"You know, sometimes, especially when we're in school, I'm amazed that a place as calm as this even exists." Logan said, looking off into the horizon.

"Yeah, especially when you're confronted with Madison's cackle." Veronica joked.

Logan laughed. "Well, you and Lilly took care of that."

"We didn't mean to get her sent away to boarding school." She protested.

"Sure." Logan said, voice filled with irony and disbelief.

Veronica smacked his arm lightly. She laid her head down on Logan's shoulder.

"Do you still love Lilly?" Veronica broke the silence.

Logan looked at her. "Where did that come from?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just... I was just wondering."

Logan took Veronica's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love her as a friend. Nothing more." He replied, squeezing her hand.

Veronica nodded.

"I'm glad you and Duncan are friends again." She said.

"I mean, I'm glad you've got your best friend back. It was kind of unfair, we start dating and you lose your best friend while I get to keep mine."

"As far as I'm concerned, _you_ are my best friend." Logan replied, pulling her closer.

Veronica smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "You're my best friend too. But don't tell Lilly."

Logan chuckled. "I won't. I promise."

They were lying on their backs in the sand.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me too."

Logan took her hand.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Veronica. I will always be here for you. You can count on me."

Veronica snuggled further into him and smiled.

"You're such a girl." She said with a grin.

Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, but only for you."

Veronica let out a laugh.

* * *

"Logan, I really don't think this is the best idea."

"Aww, come on Ronnie. You can do it. I'm going to teach you."

"Aren't there like sharks?"

"Do you really think I'd let you anywhere near sharks?"

Veronica sighed. "I guess not."

"Then let's get a move on, Mars." Logan said as they exited the car.

Today was the day Logan was going to teach her to surf. He was adamant she learn.

Veronica had agreed, but only because at the time, Logan had been placing sweet, gentle kisses along her neckline.

After about an hour of convincing her there were indeed no sharks and teaching her how to stand without falling, Veronica was falling once again into the water, and Logan was once again there to catch her.

"Wow, I've never seen someone fall so many times in such a little amount of time." Logan said. Veronica hit his arm, hard.

Logan laughed. "I was just joking." He said as he followed Veronica, who was doing her best to stalk out of the water.

"Veronica, wait!" He called after her. Veronica smiled to herself. Logan made fun of her, now she would make him sweat a little. She walked on and lay down on her towel.

A shadow fell across her face and she felt a few droplets hit her face and her stomach.

"You're blocking my sun." She said, trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Aww, come on Ronnie." Logan tried. Veronica raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you, okay?" He said, kneeling down beside her and attempting to kiss her.

Veronica let him. "Are you still mad?" He asked. His tone was so hopeful that it made Veronica burst out laughing. "You are so gullible." She laughed. Logan gaped at her.

"You weren't really mad?" He asked, confused. Veronica shook her head, unable to speak through her giggles.

"That's just mean." Logan huffed jokingly.

"Aww, poor baby." Veronica said as she pulled him closer. "Come here." She leaned in for a kiss. Maybe learning how to surf wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"No it's not."

"You only think it's not because you came up with it."

"Math, sweetie. Me plus idea equals good." Veronica rolled her eyes. Just at that moment someone knocked at the door. Veronica sighed and headed for the door.

"What? You were expecting Sidney Poitier?" Logan joked. Veronica shook her head and pushed him outside.

"No jokes, no quips, no innuendos. Don't even think of alluding to having seen me in anything other than my t-shirt and jeans and occasionally a bikini, or having touched any part of my body that does not have fingers." She said in one breath.

"Can I mention that my eyes adored you?" Logan joked. Veronica let out an exasperated sigh.

Logan smirked. "Got it. No calling you bobcat, no talk of milky thighs."

"Go home." She whined. Logan smiled. "Veronica, I won't say anything bad, I promise."

Veronica smiled at him. "I just want him to like you." She said as she took his hand and led him inside.

"So, Logan, how's school?" Keith asked as he finished chewing his lasagna.

"Well, school's good. I'm actually not hating it for once, but my grades aren't exactly-"

"Oh, Logan scored top 5 in this aptitude test that Clemmons made us take." Veronica cut him off. "Where is this going?" She added.

"My end game is to find out how Logan is doing in school." Keith replied. Veronica focused her attention on her plate.

"So, how is-"

"Anybody need more water?" Veronica cut her dad off again.

Keith rolled his eyes.

"No thanks." Logan replied.

"I didn't realize I needed to have the conversation vetoed." Keith said with fake annoyance.

"I would've been happy to veto questions for you ahead of time." Veronica replied with equal amounts of honesty and sarcasm. She topped it with a sweet smile.

"Hmm, that would've been nice wouldn't it?"

"We could've packed a lunch and made a day of it." Veronica replied continuing their banter. Logan could only smile and do his best to contain his laughter.

"Missed opportunity if you ask me."

"A mistake you can learn from."

"What then am I allowed to ask Logan about?"

Veronica thought for about two seconds.

"Hobbies?" She suggested. Both Mars turned to Logan.

"Surfing." He replied with a grin.

"What's the attraction?" Keith asked.

"Don't- answer that." Veronica quickly said.

Keith rolled his eyes in exasperation and Logan couldn't suppress his grin.

"Veronica, I'm just trying to get to know Logan, okay?" He looked pointedly at his daughter.

"This isn't interrogation."

Veronica huffed. "I know. I just want you to like him."

They were talking as if he wasn't at the table with them.

"I do like Logan, okay?" He turned to Logan. "I do like you, son. I'm just trying to get to know the future father of my grandkids."

This made Veronica blush and swat her dad's arm. "Dad!"

Logan grinned.

"Grandkids? Veronica doesn't seem to have mentioned this to me." He said with a smirk.

Veronica looked from one man to the other with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

**They're ganging up on me? How dare they gang up on me!?**

Keith and Logan burst out laughing at the look plastered on Veronica's face.

"Veronica, it's rude to stare and leave your mouth hanging open." Logan chastised her jokingly.

"You're going to regret this." Veronica told him in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Veronica was sitting in the quad during lunch, waiting for Logan. The boy was considerably late. Lilly had gone off to meet with her "mystery" man. Considering Logan still had a whole lot of grovelling to do to make up for him ganging up on her with her dad, you'd think he would at least be a bit punctual. Suddenly the speakers in the quad crackled to life and she heard a sound that filled her with dread. Logan's voice. "No good can come of this." She thought, unsure of whether she should go stop Logan from doing something stupid or let him do it so he could get detention.

"This is for the ever lovely Veronica Mars." Veronica's heart skipped a beat.

Before she could fully register what was happening Yellow by Coldplay came on.

Only, the voice that filled their ears didn't belong to Chris Martin. You guessed it. Logan Echolls was serenading Veronica. Right from the vice-principal's office.

_Look at the stars _

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do _

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along _

_I wrote a song for you _

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called Yellow_

_So then I took my turn _

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all yellow_

Veronica couldn't help cringe, blush and smile at the same time. It's not that Logan was bad, he was actually quite good, it was the fact that everyone, literally everyone, had stopped what they were doing and started staring at Veronica.

_Your skin _

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

_You know I love you so _

_You know I love you so_

_I swam across _

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do _

_Because you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

"Why don't you do stuff like that for me?!" Caitlin yelled at her 09er boyfriend, John Enbom. John looked an awkward mix of uncomfortable and bored. Veronica looked around and saw that Caitlin wasn't the only girl to chastise her boyfriend for not being as caring as Logan. She realized what a good thing she really had. She smiled even wider. She wasn't letting Logan go, that much was sure. She really was lucky. She only worried a bit, wondering how on earth she would top this romantic gesture.

**I'll figure it out.**

_Your skin _

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know _

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_It's true _

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for..._

_Look how they shine for you _

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine _

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

The moment Logan walked out of the building and into the quad, in search of his lady love, everyone burst out into applause. He headed over to Veronica's table where she immediately kissed him. "Was that grovelling enough?"

Veronica grinned. "More than enough." She replied before placing her lips once again on his.

She could hear the jeers and catcalls but didn't quite care. She could feel the rays of hate emanating from Shelly and Carrie, and found that she cared even less. All that mattered was her and Logan. Logan, her amazing boyfriend, whom she didn't deserve, but who was there anyways. Logan, who would get, most probably, detention for her. Logan, who was the only person who understood her completely. Logan, who had just sung her a song over the school's PA System. And she realized that even though her mom was gone and she might be the illegitimate daughter of Jake Kane, if this was how it was, maybe the future wouldn't be so bleak after all.

* * *

She was waiting for him to come back from detention. The one he had gotten for his little 'American Idol' escapade.

Veronica looked around Logan's room, picking up things and studying them. She marvelled at the fact that she'd spent so much time in his room but never really seen the stuff he had.

She smiled when she saw a picture of the Fab Four stuck clumsily on the wall that his desk faced. Her smile only grew when she spotted a picture of him and her on his bedside table.

"He's such a girl."She thought and grinned widely. She began to feel the three smoothies she'd had for lunch and headed for his bathroom. After answering nature's call, she unlocked the door and was about to push it completely open when her glance fell on his trash can. "Logan thinks he's stealth, but really, he's not." She thought angrily. She pushed open the door harder than she meant to and sat down on his bed.

**That boy doesn't know it yet, but he's the living dead.**

"Hey, Bobcat." Logan said cheerfully, as he headed to Veronica and made for a kiss. She smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That is for being a lying jackass."

"What did I do?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"No, Veronica, my telepathy switch must be off." He bit back.

"Really, well your common sense switch must be switched off too. Or is it non-existent?" She retaliated.

Logan let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down on the bed next to Veronica.

He waited for her to speak first.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She asked softly, after a minute of deafening silence.

"Now I really don't know what you're talking about." He replied confusedly.

"I saw the cotton balls in your trashcan." The way she was twisting her hands nervously, Logan knew she hadn't been snooping.

"Why did he do it?"

"I spilled something."

"You spilled something?" Veronica asked sceptically. Logan nodded.

"And he _hit_ you for that?"

"It was a very expensive Persian Rug." Logan replied with a shrug.

Veronica shook her head. "And you didn't call me because?"

"You'd freak out and try and fail to convince me to go to your dad."

"Logan, you really should. At least just tell him, that way he can try to help you out. And this won't even go public."

Logan shook his head.

"No, Veronica. No."

She began pleading.

"No, and don't even try that head tilt."

"Logan, come on."

"Veronica, let's just forget about this."

"I can't just forget about it. You're my boyfriend, I don't want to wake up one day to find you gone just because Aaron has a problem and you are stubborn."

"Me stubborn? If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Veronica glared at him.

"Fine, I'll cut you a deal. If he does it one more time I'll go to your dad."

"And how do I know you won't just not tell me, like you did today?"

"Because, it means so much to you." He replied simply.

Veronica couldn't help but soften a bit at that.

"_You_ mean so much to me." She said.

Logan pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss softly on her lips.

Just then they heard the door open and slam shut.

"I'll go see who that is." Logan said as he headed for the door.

Veronica nodded and followed him, she saw him talking with Trina, he was completely occupied with his sister's latest antics.

She headed into the living room and pulled out her cell phone, hitting speed dial.

She didn't notice that Aaron was in his study, with his door open, a door that opened into the living room.

"Hey, dad. Yeah, euhm, I have a favour to ask."

...

"No, dad. Nothing like that. _No, I'm not in jail_."

...

"Can Logan stay at our house tonight?" Veronica knew there was no sense in beating around the bush.

...

"No, dad, it's not for that. No, dad, I just- I don't want him around Aaron."

Aaron looked up at the mention of his name. He saw his son's girlfriend on her cell phone in the living room.

"She doesn't want me around my son? This should be interesting, Veronica Mars." He thought. He continued listening intently to the young blonde's conversation.

"I know Aaron's his father. No, it's not a ploy, dad. I- let me speak!" She hated yelling at her dad but he wasn't letting her get a word in edgewise. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dad, Aaron abuses Logan. He hits him with belts and backhands him. I've seen the scars and marks myself. And don't even go there, it was by accident, before we were even together and it wasn't on a bed."

"So the little bitch knows. Logan told her, the spineless kid." Aaron thought with bitterness. "Either that or the snooping little bimbo found out herself." He quietly headed for the door.

"No, he doesn't want to tell Lamb."

...

"Well, Lamb's a prick and Aaron has enough money to make this go away. I've told him to ask your help but he refuses to listen, that's why I'm calling you- No, he doesn't know. I know, dad. But I'm scared. Come on, please try and persuade him."

"Hey, Veronica." Aaron said nonchalantly as he entered the living room. Veronica dropped her phone.

"Oh my God. Mr. Echolls, you scared me." Veronica spoke in a clear and loud voice so her dad could still hear her. She prayed in many languages that he would be racing over in a couple of seconds.

"So, how are you and Logan?" Aaron asked casually as he advanced towards Veronica. She glanced at the kitchen door, hoping Logan would soon quit berating Trina for whatever she had done.

"Euhm, we're fine." She answered awkwardly. She tried her best, God, she tried her best, to keep the fear out of her voice, but she couldn't stop the slight tremble. Who knew how much Aaron had heard. "Way to go Veronica. You forgot to clear the room." She chastised herself, silently.

"Well, I don't mean to meddle. I _hate_ people who... meddle." He advanced some more.

In one swift movement he pulled Veronica to him, her face mere inches from his, and covered her mouth with his hand, to prevent her from screaming.

"Now, you will tell your dad it was all a hoax, or your precious Logan won't be doing too well. And neither will you."

Veronica was shocked. How could a father say that about his son? His own flesh and blood? Then again, how could a dad hurt his own son like that? She only had two seconds to mull this over because soon a fist connected with Aaron's jaw. Logan had stopped yelling at Trina. And for once, Veronica was glad he had.

Logan couldn't keep the hate and anger from showing in his punches, and it clearly showed when he punched Aaron. Well, the guy _had_ threatened Veronica.

"Don't talk to her like that." He spat out.

Aaron stood up calmly, and didn't reply. Instead, he retaliated with a punch, hitting Logan right back in the jaw.

Veronica knelt down and picked up her phone.

"Dad?" She said in a panicky voice. No reply. She checked the screen and nearly screamed in frustration. Her battery had died. She saw Logan and Aaron going at it and tried to pull Aaron off of Logan, but he just flung her to the couch.

"Trina!" She screamed. But it was in vain, Trina had left minutes before the fight had started.

She saw Logan lying on the floor, groaning in pain. She saw Aaron about to hit him with his Oscar statue. And then she jumped on Aaron, without hesitation. There was no decision to make, actually. If she got out of this alive, then it was either move on with Logan, or without Logan. If anyone thought she'd pick the latter, then they really didn't know her very well, if at all.

She fought with Aaron for a minute before everything went black. But she knew it didn't matter, as long as Logan made it. "Because," she thought sadly, "this is all my fault. If only I hadn't opened my big, fat mouth." And she knew that if ever anything happened to Logan, she would never forgive herself, whether it technically was or wasn't her fault. She also knew that Logan reasoned in the exact same way, which is, if you think about it, what got them in this situation right now, in the first place.

* * *

**Now, I've gotten a little complaint from the button. Says you guys ain't reviewing enough. Do it for me this time, I'm just trying to meet my quota so the button doesn't get all Abruzzi on me and cut off my toes.**


	16. Cryin' Won't Help You Now

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: I **know**, and I am so, **so sorry**. I just had a hard time writing and literally no time to write. If you want the next chapter quicker, you may want to have a long chat with my teachers. Oh, and **next week** I'm going to **Paris** for **two nights**. But **thank you** all for your **amazing reviews**. I cannot stress enough how much they mean to me. And I was so blown away with the response to the last chapter. **25 reviews**! **You guys seriously rock**. Which is why, **this chapter**, I'm **responding** to **all **those **25 reviews**. xD

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Aurelie**, my puddytat, who got me back on track and helped with the beginning. And of course, thanks to **LilMisMusical** for beta-ing.

* * *

Keith sighed wearily, these hospital chairs really weren't made for comfort, and they didn't make sleeping any easier. Not like he could sleep anyways. He kept on reliving that night in his head.

"_Veronica!?" Keith yelled as he ran for the main entrance. He heard Lamb yelling for him to stop, but he didn't listen. He didn't care. That was his little girl in there, no way was he going to stop and wait for procedure. _"_Veronica!" He yelled out again. He flew down the hallway and his instinct was to go for the living room. Thank God he did because lying on the floor with a pool of blood growing under her head was Veronica. And not too far away was Logan. Keith was fairly he sure he had been protecting Veronica, and he would bet his apartment that she had been doing the same for him. _

He couldn't remember much after that. Everything was a blur. Except the part where he realized that the scumbag who had done this wasn't in the room, the house or the street for that matter. That was another part of the night he hated remembering. Aaron had escaped, and to keep from dwelling on it, Keith kept busy trying to track him down. Aaron had left his own son and Keith's daughter there to deal with the fallout on their own. "If they regain consciousness, that is." Keith couldn't help thinking. He mentally kicked himself. Wasn't he supposed to stay strong for the two teenagers he was responsible and cared for? He couldn't help it, though.

He had seen his daughter and her boyfriend lying there. Veronica seemed to have hit her head on the coffee table and there had been a pool of blood under her head. Logan had bruises, broken ribs and internal bleeding. Both had been unconscious. Looking back, Keith wished he hadn't called out his daughter's name. Maybe then Aaron wouldn't have fled. That's why Keith spent every hour he wasn't with Logan and Veronica trying to track down Aaron Echolls. Lynn was in Italy, promoting her new movie and wouldn't be back until the next day. She had been trying to move earth and moon to get on the first flight back to Neptune, but contrary to popular belief, celebrity status doesn't help.

* * *

"Hey, Lilly. I'm sorry for calling you, but I need someone to stay with Logan and Veronica." Keith greeted her as she walked through the door. He usually called upon the Kanes and their better halves to watch over Veronica and Logan.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Mars. I'd do anything for Logan and Veronica. "

Keith smiled at the eldest of the Kane siblings, glad that his daughter had someone as caring as Lilly in her life.

"Yeah, well, Sacks called me. Said they might have found a lead as to where Aaron might be hiding. Something about a cabin in Colorado." Lilly's face lit up in recognition and hope.

"Oh, yeah, Logan mentioned it a couple of times."

"Yeah, well, here's to hoping the scumbag's there." Lilly nodded and smiled sympathetically at him as he left.

She went and sat down in the chair placed between Logan and Veronica's beds. She started telling them about what had happened in the 48 hours they had been out of it. She liked talking to them. She liked that she could talk about herself at length and they couldn't talk back for once. If the circumstances weren't so awful, Lilly would have laughed.

* * *

It was nearly 10 PM, Lilly had already called Duncan to tell him to tell their parents that she might have to stay over. Duncan had volunteered to keep her company and she had accepted. She hated hospitals. Weren't they supposed to make you better? Lilly couldn't understand how anyone could recover in a place so cold, and... well, clinical.

She was pacing, the full effect of her three coffees clearly visible. She heard the door open and turned around.

"Finally Donut! It wa-." A hand covered her mouth and she felt the floor disappear before the world went black as something hard met her forehead. The last thing she saw was Aaron Echolls' sneer.

After making the sure the Kane girl, as he referred to her, was out cold, and the door was closed, he headed to another certain blonde.

"Veronica, Veronica, Veronica." He drawled as he sauntered over.

Now that she knew about the abuse she was a liability. He couldn't risk her giving her statement to the cops. She was the only eyewitness to what had happened between him and Logan. It's not like Logan would dare to do anything about it. Not with Veronica gone, anyway.

"Such a pretty little thing." He muttered as he traced her cheek with his finger. She really was pretty, he wouldn't deny that.

"Too bad you meddle." He said, this time with venom in his voice.

"And as I've said before, I _hate_ meddlers."

He pulled out the IV drip and the tube that was giving Veronica blood to make up for what she had lost.

"That should take care of that."

Lilly felt something cold beneath her cheek. She also felt a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of feet standing at Veronica's bed. She wasn't sure, everything was still a little fuzzy. She blinked a few times and waited until she felt okay to stand. Aaron's face, right before he had given her the headbutt, flashed in front of her eyes. Determined, she quietly crawled over to him. Suddenly a beeping sound could be heard throughout the entire room. Veronica's heart rate was plummeting. Lilly instinctively did the first thing that came to mind, she pulled at Aaron's feet and he fell to the floor, on his back. While he groaned in pain Lilly tried standing up. The beeping sound was coming from Veronica and sounded quite ominous.

But before she could reach Veronica, before she had even made one step, Aaron grabbed her ankle and she tripped over a little stool that had been left by one of the nurses. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her ankle and knew it was broken, or at least sprained. She kicked Aaron in the face with her good foot.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

Lilly found her voice again. Why hadn't she thought of screaming before?

"Help!" She yelled as loud and as high-pitched as she could.

Grabbing Logan's bed for support she limped over to his headboard and quickly pressed on the little red button with a white nurse depicted on it. She pushed several times frantically. Aaron was still clutching his nose but he was standing up. She limped over to her bag and got out her cell phone. She scrambled trying to open it and was about to hit 'call' for 911 when she got the wind knocked out of her from behind.

Aaron had flung his full weight on her and she fell to the ground, once again, but this time with the added weight of a full-grown man. Lilly scrambled to call 911 but Aaron snatched her phone out of her hand and flung it across the room. He flipped her around.

"You think you're pretty clever don't you?" He sneered at her.

"Actually, I think I'm pretty _and_ clever." Lilly retorted, writhing underneath him. Trust her to still be cheeky even while she was pinned down by an insane, abusing psycho.

"Help!" She yelled again. Aaron let down his guard for one second while trying to find a handkerchief to gag her with and Lilly reacted instinctively and instantaneously. She kicked Aaron in the groin. He groaned in pain. She limped over to Veronica's bed in the hopes of reconnecting her tubes. Thank God Aaron had removed them from the little packets and not from Veronica's hands. That would have been a harder thing to try and rectify. She frantically shoved the tubes pack in their respective packets. She was no brain surgeon but she could tell which tube belonged where. She was thankful Aaron hadn't done more damage. Besides, who knew how much Veronica's heart rate had dropped. She heard the beeping sound slow down.

The nurses and hospital staff chose that moment to burst into the room.

"About bloody time." Lilly thought as she slumped to the floor. She would be having harsh words for them. The beeping sound stopped and she let out a sigh. Soon, security was called in and the Sheriff's Department was alerted.

* * *

Lilly was sitting with Duncan on one of the hospital chairs just outside of Logan and Veronica's room, waiting for her parents to arrive. She had insisted she was fine, but they wanted to come pick her up anyways.

"I'm fine, Duncan." She repeated after Duncan had asked her for the tenth time. "I'm just glad Veronica wasn't hurt permanently or anything."

Duncan nodded. When he had seen police cars outside as he pulled up he couldn't help but feel worried. When he learned what Aaron had done, he got really mad. Lilly had to calm him down, knowing that if he slipped into an epileptic fit, it wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Hey, Lilly." Keith said as he sat down next to the elder Kane. "How you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Lilly replied with less bite than she had with Duncan. "Just glad that no one got hurt."

Keith nodded.

"Yeah... I just wanted to thank you for saving Veronica."

Lilly smiled at him. "She's like my sister. I'd do anything for her."

Keith was silent for a couple of seconds before he spoke again.

"Anyway, I don't want to burden you more, but you need to give a statement down at the Sheriff's Department. You can do it tomorrow, once you've rested."

"Thanks, Mr. Mars." Lilly replied quietly, glad to be given the chance to postpone her little interview with Neptune's biggest tool: Lamb.

Just then an ear splitting shriek filled the hallway. "Lilly!"

Celeste came running down, followed closely by Jake.

"I'm fine, mom." Lilly's voice was muffled by her mother's hug.

"I can't believe Aaron would do this. I was shocked enough by the abuse, but attempted murder? And to think that we trusted him with our kids." Jake said, shaking his head.

Keith nodded. "All we can do now is lock him up in jail." He didn't like Jake, but for the sake of Lilly, he'd make a special effort tonight. "Which is why," He said, turning to Lilly, "It's extremely important you come to the Department tomorrow and give your statement." Lilly nodded.

"Thank you, Keith." Celeste said. She shook his hand and ushered her children out of the hospital, her husband in tow.

Keith was about to sit down again when a nurse entered Veronica and Logan's room.

"Excuse me? Is something wrong?" Keith stopped her. He was determined to be on the look out day and night to keep his daughter protected. Sure, a Deputy would always be guarding the door. But he wouldn't feel safe knowing strangers were entering his daughter's room while she was defenceless.

"Someone pressed on the nurse button from this room." She replied confusedly. Clearly she had just started her shift and didn't know what had happened. Keith immediately pushed past the nurse and went inside.

He saw Veronica trying to sit up and rushed over to her.

"Dad." She said softly, her voice a bit raw.

"Veronica." He said as he hugged her. He needed to feel her, hear her, know she was okay. The nurse took her vitals and asked her some "procedure" questions before leaving her alone with her dad and a still comatose Logan.

"Dad, what happened?" Veronica asked after he had let her go, about five minutes later.

"You don't remember?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Veronica shook her head. "No, I mean, what happened between the day Aaron attacked me and now. And speaking of, how long have I been out and how's Logan? He's not sleeping is he?" She asked, her voice trembling ever so slightly as she asked that last question.

"Veronica, maybe now isn't the time-"

"Now's the perfect time, dad."

Keith sighed. "Well, Aaron managed to escape-"

"What?!" Veronica half shrieked.

Keith held up his hand to silence her.

"But today, while Lilly was watching you and Logan, he came in and tried to attack you. Lilly just has a few bumps and bruises, and although I think she's more shaken up than she's letting on, she's fine. So, long story short: Lilly saved you and now Aaron is in jail."

Veronica was silent. Lilly had practically walked through fire for her.

"She is so getting an award." Veronica said softly.

Keith hugged her.

"And Logan?" She asked, breaking free of his grasp.

"He has internal bleeding, but he'll be fine. He just has to wake up. Lynn should actually be arriving any minute now, so... Hopefully he'll be with us again soon." Keith finished lamely. He didn't know what else to say. Nothing worked in situations like this. He wished he could wipe the look of sadness and guilt off of Veronica's face, but nothing he said or did would, until Logan woke up.

Veronica laid back down. "If only I hadn't opened my big, fat mouth." She chastised herself.

"It's not your fault." Keith told her forcefully. He would've continued his little speech but Lynn entered the room.

Keith went over to greet her. "Hey, Keith. How are they?"

"Well, Veronica just woke up, but Logan's still..." He motioned to the bed behind him.

Lynn paled slightly. She felt guiltier than ever. She had never tried to stand up against Aaron, knowing it would be futile. And now her son was in hospital, along with Veronica.

"Hey. He's a tough one from what I hear. He'll get through." Keith comforted her. Lynn nodded and took Logan's hand. She sat down next to him.

"Hey, baby." She whispered in the same way she used to when Logan was a small child and the thunder scared him. "It's okay. Mommy's here. And I promise you, from now on, I'll protect you, okay? No more pretending. I'm going to try, Logan. But in order for me to do that I need you to wake up." She paused for a minute, hoping, praying, that those words would miraculously open Logan's eyes.

They didn't.

"Please wake up." Lynn pleaded softly.

* * *

Several days passed, Veronica was almost ready to go home. She was ready, but not willing.

"I don't want to leave Logan all alone."

"You won't be leaving him all alone, sweetie. His _mother_ will be here."

Veronica rolled her eyes at Keith's emphasis on the word mother.

"You know what I mean. Besides, if I go home, the only difference will be that I'm not bound to that bed. I'll still be here, 24/7, with Lilly, Duncan, Meg, Dick and the others."

Keith sighed.

"Veronica, come on. Please. You can camp out here if you want, just come home first."

She was silent and Keith tilted his head the way Veronica does when she wants something.

"Fine." Veronica huffily relented with a small smile. "I just want to say, that was I not in my weakened state, I would have won this argument."

"Yeah, yeah..." Keith said, rolling his eyes good naturedly as he pushed Veronica gently through the door with a smile on his face.

* * *

They entered the apartment and Keith went to put Veronica's bag in her room while she checked the mail. A big, brown envelope immediately caught her eye.

**Could it be? This fast? Wow, when they say Express Mail they really mean express. **

Veronica saw her dad go to his room and quickly went to her room and put the envelope under her pillow. She heard her dad go back to the kitchen and followed him.

"You know what, dad? I actually am a little tired, so I'm going to take a little nap before heading back, okay? I don't want to show up at Logan's bedside looking like a hag."

"Sure thing, sweetie."

Veronica made her way back to her room.

"Oh, and Veronica?" Her dad called after her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

**This is it. I'm busted.**

"Yes, daddy?" She answered in a slightly squeaky voice.

"You could never be a hag."

She smiled with relief. "Thanks, dad."

She locked the door as soon as she closed it. Taking the envelope gingerly, as if it contained a bomb, she sat down on her bed. She couldn't believe that this stupid little piece of paper held so much power. It could change what she knew as the truth forever. No, she knew that the real truth was and always would be the fact that Keith Mars was her father. Whether biologically or not, he was her dad.

She let out a deep breath. Fingers poised to rip open the envelope, with it's weird shade of brown, she came to the conclusion- "I can't do it." She muttered to herself. She took two pieces of scotch tape and taped the envelope under her bed.

**I'll open it with Logan, the one person who can keep me from jumping out the window when I find out, either from overwhelming happiness or sheer horror. **

She heaved a huge sigh and lay down on her bed. Everything sucked. Logan was in a coma, Lilly had been attacked too, she might not be a Mars. Why couldn't fate just give her one week of peace? No drama, no lies, this wasn't The OC for crying out loud. Maybe if she slept for a while she'd wake up and this would all be a bad dream. She'd wake up to find her mom still here, no sense of foreboding about her heritage, Logan safe, alive and well, Lilly and Duncan safe too, the four of them hanging at the beach. Maybe Meg could join too. And Aaron gone. Yep, Aaron gone. The day that scumbag left would definitely be a day worth celebrating.

* * *

Come Monday, Veronica knew there would be rumours, she was just grateful she had Lilly, Duncan and Meg. Even though most of the 09ers hated her for the Madison stunt she still had at least some good friends she could count on. She wanted to stay in hospital with Logan, but unfortunately her dad and Lynn had suggested she go to school.

"The first thing I'll do when he wakes up is call you." Lynn had promised her. Her dad had told her the same thing and Lilly, Duncan and Meg were playing the 'Logan would want you to go' card. Basically, she was outnumbered. That hadn't stopped her from visiting him the night before though.

_Flashback:_

_She was sitting in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand. Lynn and Keith had gone on a coffee run, both drained from watching Logan and working on Aaron's case respectively._

"_Well, I'm gonna go to school tomorrow. But, just for the record, I don't really want to. I'd prefer to stay here with you," She was playing with his fingers, "like you need even more ego inflation right now." She joked. _

"_Anyways, euhm... what's new in Neptune? Not much. Lilly still won't tell me who her latest conquest is. Surprise, surprise. Duncan and Meg are fine. Dick's well... Dick. Yesterday he managed to break his new surfboard. I repeat, surprise, surprise. Other than that, not much." She stared at his face for five seconds, expecting him to come up with a witty retort to any of the things she had just mentioned. He didn't. She sighed and continued playing with his fingers, interlocking them with her own. "My dad's still working hard on the case against Aaron. Oh, and you're not awake. And let me tell you, even Lamb misses arresting you for minor felonies." She smiled, remembering all the times she'd asked Lilly where Logan was and she told Veronica that he was 'sleeping it off' in a cell at the Sheriff's Department. _

_She sighed, Logan showed no sign of waking up anytime soon, so as soon as Lynn came back and Veronica knew he was in good hands, she gave him a soft kiss to his forehead and left._

The moment she stepped into the halls she could already hear the whispers. Lilly took her hand and squeezed it. Lilly might never know but that meant the world to Veronica. All it meant was 'I'm here', and that was all Veronica needed. And after all Lilly had done for her, and gone through for her, she knew Lilly truly meant it. Lilly had acted nonchalant about what happened to her with Aaron, but Veronica knew better. Her friend had been scared. Of course, she was the famous Lilly Kane and would never admit to it. But that only made Veronica appreciate it more. She smiled when she remembered what Lilly had told her after she had thanked her for literally the 50th time.

"Say it one more time and I swear, Veronica Mars, I am slapping that pretty face of yours."

The day passed relatively calm, even Carrie, Shelly and Troy seemed to be giving her some space.

**Considering they are the lowlife of this world, they're being pretty considerate. I had expected even one jab or sneer, but nothing? You'd think that when hell froze over there'd be like a sign or something. Welcome To The Twilight Zone. **

Veronica was sitting in her seventh period History class.

"Now, many believed that Nicholas Romanov III, tsar of Russia, had a daughter who survived the revolution, Anastasia."

Veronica rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was giving up seeing Logan to listen to something she'd learned from a Disney movie.

**I wonder what would happen if I just yelled out: Hey, they stole that from Disney!**

Veronica slapped herself mentally.

**They stole ****that from Disney? Oh God, I'm turning into Logan. **She smiled to herself at that thought.

She was about to ask for a bathroom pass when she felt her cell phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. She knew it could only mean two things, either Lilly was bored and had decided to text her joke messages all saying the same thing: _I'm horny_, or Logan had woken up. She took her phone out discreetly and saw that the contact read Keith Mars. Without even opening it she stood up and walked out of class, the teacher calling after her and threatening her with detention. But Veronica didn't care. She opened the message on the way to her car. She'd been released a week ago, which was a good thing, because it meant she could drive again. But it also meant that Logan had been in a coma for a week. And that was a less happy thought.

"But now he's awake." She thought happily.

She read the message carefully.

_He's awake. All's okay. No need to come over. But I'll tel__l the receptionist to let you through._

**Dad knows me too well**.

She grinned as she manoeuvred her car out of the parking lot and headed to the hospital.

Normally it would take 20 minutes to get from Neptune High to Neptune Memorial. Veronica made it there in 8. Of course she committed every traffic violation known to man. She was just grateful that it was early in the afternoon, which meant that there wasn't a lot of traffic on the road.

As soon as she parked her car, she literally flew out of the driver's seat and to the receptionist's desk.

"I'm here to see Logan Echolls. Mr. Mars said to let me through. Has he been moved? Is he okay? Do you kno-."

The nurse silenced her by putting up her hand.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know all those details. I can only tell you that Mr. Echolls is in room 513."

Veronica nodded. "Okay, thanks."

She rushed to the lifts and started pushing the button rapidly and forcefully.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up you stupid lift." She muttered to herself.

When it opened she bumped into someone.

"Dad?"

"Veronica.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I was at the station when Lynn called me with the news. So I told her I'd text you and let you know and then I came here to check up on Logan, tell him what would be expected of him for the case against Aaron. But he had already fallen back asleep when I arrived, just so you know. And now I have to get back to help Lamb."

Veronica scrunched her nose in distaste at the mention of the Sheriff's name.

"I know, I lead a hard life". Keith deadpanned.

"You know what might help? My daughter rubbing my feet later today, perhaps."

Veronica snorted. "Dream on, pops." She said as she made her way into the elevator. She didn't know why but she was nervous. She practically leaped out of the lift when the doors open and started walking down the hallway in a hurry.

"513, 513, 513... Here we go."

**What if Logan is mad at me?**

Her hand was poised above the door knob.

**It **_**is**_** my fault after all. What if he doesn't want to see me? Well, then dad would've told me. But still, maybe he didn't tell dad, him being my dad and all.**

Veronica took a deep breath.

**Suck it up, Mars. And grovel. And apologize. Yep, definitely apologize.**

She turned the door knob and pushed open the door.

The room was empty, it seemed that Lynn had gone for another coffee.

Veronica saw Logan sitting upright, reading a book. She rushed over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thank God, you're okay." She breathed out.

Logan blinked a couple of times in confusion before responding.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**JClayton**: Thanks heaps! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**Jenn6891**: Well, it wasn't soon, but did you like it? When I first read your review and it started with "I'm so mad.." I was like: Oh, no. The first person to insult the story, here it comes.. xD

**Jcool789**: Best chapter yet, what an honor.. Did you like it?

**Arica Lynn**: Well, now you know how it ends. Sorry I didn't manage to get it to you ASAP. :)

**LostnStarsHollow**: Thank you, hope you stay tuned.

**Christinamarie712**: Well, I hope this chapter answered your questions. Did you like it?

**Beccakell13**: Keith definitely to the rescue! :) Stay tuned, there's more drama coming.

**ILOVEVM**: I love VM too! :) I always adore your reviews, they're lengthy and you're always so enthusiastic. Those were loads of OMGs. :) And thank you for all the praise you lather on. Did you enjoy this chapter?

**Xosummerxo**: Thanks for being a faithful reviewer. Hope you liked it and stay tuned!

**RaeRaeRaeLiz**: I can understand why you might've thought there'd be animosity, guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see. :) I know, I'm evil that way. Did you like this chapter, though?

**Christykq**: Sorry it wasn't a quick update. But I hope you liked it, and that the fact that you liked it, maybe made up for the fact it was a tad overdue? :)

**Maiqu**: I know, right! xD

**Carito2p**: Thank you for the praise, there is definitely more drama on the way. Did you enjoy this chapter?

**Lander828**: Really, the first? And you picked lil olde me? :) I am honoured and flattered. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Enchantedlight**: Sorry I'm late in updating. Don't stone me. Did you like it, though?

**Dragoncargirl**: Well, I mentioned The OC. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Jazmin99**: I'm glad you liked it. About the sharks, that's exactly what I would've said too. :)

**AsH-A-Lee07**: Trust me, there is more drama a-comin'. :)

**Firebirdgirl**: Thanks for reviewing. Hope this chapter was to your liking.

**Finajk**: Thanks, I hope this chapter was good. :)

**Care189**: I have fed you, oh fic monster. Btw, I'm evil like that (to keep you hanging). :)

**LoVefan4ever**: Thanks heaps! Tell me what you thought of this chapter.

**Duckie2011**: It definitely helped. Thanks heaps!

**Wishing4epicluv**: "Great writing", wow, thanks. I know, Abruzzi really had his times. Too bad Mahone gunned him down. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked it.

**Fanficfan84**: Thank you, hope you'll continue to tune in, there's loads more drama coming.

* * *

The button has told me to tell you that he is making an offer you can't refuse, the more reviews, the quicker the update. Sound fair? **I **think so. Maybe that's because I still have all my toes and wanna keep it that way. Button sure did learn a thing or two from Abruzzi. xD


	17. Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

**Disclaimer**: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N**: I want to offer my **sincere apologies** for making you guys **wait so long**. You can send me hate mail if you want, scolding me. I just didn't wanna get caught up in a rut, because I feel **you guys deserve the best** (especially after **26 reviews** on the last chapter, **you guys seriously rock**!) but I finally managed to get a chapter out. I'm gonna be writing, but I **started finals today** 'till the **19th**, so please bare with me. Once again **thanks** for still reading this, your support means the world. I finally get it now when celebs say **'I wouldn't be here without you'**. Because seriously, I wouldn't.

**A/N: Voiceovers** are in **bold**.

**A/N**: Here is chapter **15**! xD

* * *

**Previously on Crash Into You:**

- This is **Pre-Series**. So Veronica is still 'bubblegum' Veronica.

- **Keith is not sheriff** because he lost the election to Lamb (who is a tool in my story).

- Keith, Lianne and Veronica moved into the apartment we see on the show.

- **Lianne left Neptune**.

- **Lilly never slept with Aaron**.

- Logan and Veronica finally got together.

- **Troy** threatened Veronica.

- **Madison** threatened Veronica but she and Lilly brought her down and now Madison is in **boarding school**.

- Veronica is unsure of her** paternity**.

- Veronica knows Logan gets beaten by his dad and **Aaron attacked her and Logan** when he found out that she knew.

- **Aaron tried to kill Lilly** and Veronica and is now sitting in a **jail cell pending trial**.

- Veronica woke up from her coma a while ago, **Logan just woke up**.

_--_

_Veronica saw Logan sitting upright, reading a book. She rushed over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thank God, you're okay." She breathed out._

_Logan blinked a couple of times in confusion before responding._

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

Veronica took a step back.

"Wh-What did you just say?" She stuttered. She was going to cry. She could feel it. Logan had lost four years of his life because of her. She had been told countless times that none of this was her fault. But if it wasn't, then why couldn't she shake the feeling that it was?

"Who are you?" Logan repeated clearly.

Veronica looked uncomfortable and felt a lump form in her throat.

She backed away some more and stared at the door.

**Veronica.** She swallowed hard. **I'm Veronica**.

Veronica felt helpless. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"I'm going to call a nurse." She said and she made for the door.

Logan saw that she had been close to tears and called out to her.

"Veronica, wait!"

'_Veronica, wait' _kept on echoing in her head. **Did he just call me **_**Veronica**_**?** She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"What did you just call me?" She asked him firmly.

"Veronica." Logan replied meekly as she stared him down with her glare. He called it the Logan Glare because she always seemed to reserve that glare specially for him. It was the glare he received whenever he did something incredibly stupid.

"Like this one." He thought.

Veronica slowly walked over to him. "Logan, do you know who I am?"

"Yes." Logan decided that now might be the best time to clean up his act.

"Does your head hurt badly?" Veronica asked, acting all sweet all of a sudden.

"Euhm, no. Not really." Logan replied confusedly.

What was going on? One minute she was mad at him for pulling a prank on her and the next she was sickly-sweet and worried about his head.

"Good." Veronica replied. She smacked the back of his head.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again!" Just when Logan thought he wouldn't be safe from his girlfriend's wrath Lynn entered the room, closely followed by a younger man wearing a white lab coat. Veronica could only assume he was the doctor.

"Oh, hey, Veronica." Lynn greeted warmly when she saw her. She gave Veronica a hug. Veronica noticed for the first time how tired Lynn actually looked.

**I guess that's what happens when your husband abuses you and your son for years and he ends up in hospital because of his father.**

"Hey, Lynn."

"You're dad said you'd probably stop by."

Veronica smiled. "He knows me too well."

Lynn returned her smile. "Anyway, this is Dr. Saunders." She turned to face Logan. "He's just here to check up on you." Logan nodded. Dr. Saunders asked him some questions about how he was feeling, whether he was feeling any pain anywhere, and checked his vitals.

"Well, all seems to be fine, Logan. If you keep up like this you can go home the day after tomorrow." Veronica and Lynn's faces lit up at the same time, that made Logan let out a small chuckle. After being thanked multiple times by Lynn and Veronica, Dr. Saunders left them alone. "But not too long," He cautioned them, "Logan has to rest." This caused Logan to sigh dramatically.

"Logan, you've been in unconscious for a week, what did you expect? To be on a surfboard within 5 minutes of waking up?" Veronica asked him.

"Euhm, yes." He replied matter-of-factly but jokingly. Veronica gave him a deadpanned smile. "Not on my watch." She said as she gave him a soft kiss. "Now, you need to rest, so _I_ am going to leave. Anything I can get for you when I come back?"

"A burger. This food tastes like something Duncan cooked."

"In his defence, he thought it was gourmet and only wanted to broaden our palate. He meant well."

"Veronica, he made shrimp in chocolate sauce. He didn't mean well. He was trying to kill us."

* * *

The two days passed quickly, much to Logan's surprise. He made Veronica go to school and entertained himself with his Xbox that she had so sweetly brought over for him. After school Veronica came to visit him. Duncan and Lilly wanted to visit too but Veronica told them to visit when Logan was at home since he'd be out of hospital in two days anyway. Veronica also brought home his homework and all he'd missed for the past week and had already stacked it neatly on his desk.

"Home, thank God." Logan sighed as soon as he entered the house. Lynn smiled. She had been worried that he might not want to be here because of what had happened. She only hoped that the stress of the case against Aaron wouldn't affect his recovery.

Veronica carried his bags to his room while he trailed behind her. She stopped halfway to the staircase when she noticed Logan wasn't following her anymore. He had stopped in front of the doorway leading to the living room. Veronica put down his bags and went over to him.

"I know it's weird, and hard, and complicated, but it'll get better."

"You promise? Because of all the things..."

Veronica rubbed his back. "I promise."

"I just never thought he'd ever go this far."

"Yeah... Me neither."

Logan took Veronica's hand and they walked up the stairs together. They sat down on his bed, Veronica was filling him in on all the stuff he'd missed, like Duncan trying to cook a gourmet meal for Meg and ending up going to Pizza Hut. Or like Lilly being caught sneaking out again and being grounded for a week. She noticed he was quite silent during it all.

**Maybe he needs to rest. **

"You know what? You're probably tired, I'll just go." She stood up, but Logan stopped her.

"No, it's not that Veronica."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's... what did I do?"

Veronica was confused. "What do you mean?"

"My dad. All these years he punished me, for trivial things. Why did he hate me so much? What did I do wrong? It's all my fault you got hurt, I must've done something to make him angry. I-"

Veronica was angry he would even think that. "Logan, you did nothing wrong. He was just jealous of the man you were becoming, the man he could never be. Warm, loving, funny, witty, charismatic,..." She took his hand in hers. "Handsome." She gave him a kiss.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong, Logan. And _none_ of this is your fault." She let go of his hand. "It's actually mine."

"What do you mean?"

Veronica swallowed. "The reason Aaron threatened me, was because... I- I knew about the abuse, and... but you weren't listening." Veronica stood up and started pacing.

"And I didn't know what to do, and I was scared and you weren't listening, and I didn't know what to do, and I was so scared, I didn't want to lose you, but you wouldn't list-" Logan stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Veronica, you're rambling." Veronica looked at him scared.

"I called my dad to ask if you could stay over, I didn't mean to tell him, but he wouldn't listen, and Aaron overheard me, and I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I was just so scared, Logan. And you weren't listening." She expected Logan to get mad at her, ask her to leave, she didn't expect him to kiss her.

"You are the best person on this planet, you know that?"

"But- But it's my fault you were in a coma." She spluttered. He smiled at her.

"Veronica, you didn't mean to, it's not your fault, you were just trying to protect me. And if you think about it, it actually worked, because now Aaron is going to be sent to jail for what he did to you and me."

Veronica remembered that he didn't know what had happened to Lilly yet.

"Yeah... there's something else you should probably know."

"Do I _want_ to know?" Logan asked her apprehensively.

"I think you _should_ know." She replied honestly.

Logan sat down on the bed and pulled Veronica into his lap.

"Apparently, while we were both still... out of it, Aaron came in and tried to... harm me. But Lilly was there, and... well, he attacked her. But she made it out fine."

Logan was mad. It was one thing for Aaron to attack him, but to harm Veronica, try to kill her and then try to kill his friend, and her best friend.

"I will kill him." He growled.

Veronica shushed him. "No, you won't, because you're supposed to be resting." To make her point she pushed him down on the bed. "Veronica, he tried to kill-" Veronica cut him off with a kiss. "And he'll pay for it, okay? There's no reason to cry over spilled milk a week later."

"Yeah, yeah." Logan grumbled.

* * *

When Keith came to pick Veronica up he saw Lynn sitting in the kitchen working on her laptop. "Hi, Keith." Lynn greeted with a warm smile as soon as he entered the kitchen. Keith noticed for the first time how much more enthusiastic and happy Lynn was and looked now that Aaron was in jail. She seemed to have regained her zest for life.

"Hey, Lynn." He replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Lynn replied. "Logan's awake, Aaron's not here, things are going better. How's the case going?"

"It's... going." He replied a bit hesitantly. Lynn picked up on this and gave him a quizzical look.

"We just really need Logan's statement." He replied. "Ah." Lynn nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of Logan, how is he?"

"I think he's good." Lynn replied. "Physically at least. Emotionally, you'll have to ask your daughter. I don't know what she does, but she seems to be the only one who can get through to him."

"Both stubborn as hell." Keith replied with a grin.

"Yeah." Lynn laughed. "Anyway, do you think it'd be okay if I asked him to come down to the station tomorrow?" Keith asked tentatively.

"I think he's up for it, but you'll have to ask him, I'm not sure if he's ready."

"He's a good kid, Lynn." Keith replied. Lynn nodded. "Thanks. So's Veronica."

She led him into the living room where Veronica and Logan were watching a movie.

"Hey, dad." Veronica greeted when Keith walked in. She had been leaning into Logan and sat up a bit straighter.

"Hey, kiddo. Hey, Logan."

"Hello, sir." Logan replied formally. "How are you doing?" Keith asked. "Good, sir."

Veronica had to hold in her laughter, she'd never seen Logan so scared of or respectful towards an elder.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you were up for coming to the Sheriff's Department tomorrow. I don't mean to pressure you but we need your statement as soon as possible." Keith tried his best to look like the kind man of the law and not the scary gun-toting father of Logan's girlfriend. "No, its fine, sir."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, sir."

Keith nodded. "Good. Oh, and Logan, it's Keith." He smiled at him.

"Keith." Logan repeated in confirmation.

"Can I come?" Veronica piped up.

"Home?" Keith joked. "Of course you can come home." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha." She deadpanned. "I mean to the Sheriff's Department."

Keith sighed. "Honey, as much as I know you want to be there, you can't." Veronica was about to protest but Keith beat her to the punch. "If you want to come, you know you can't talk to Logan. It's policy, it's so you can't corroborate stories."

"But we're innocent."

"I know that, sweetie. Everyone knows it. But it's procedure. And if following procedure helps with the case against Aaron, then we should do it by the book. That way there's no technicalities for him to get off on."

"Your dad's right, Ronnie." Veronica glared at him. Logan held up his hands. "Hey, I want you there, but I don't want to risk Aaron hurting you or Lilly again because we lost credibility."

Veronica sighed. "Fine, fine. I won't go. But," she added, "Logan and I have been together these past two days. I don't see how not being together at the station will change this, but whatever."

"I never said the procedure wasn't flawed." Keith replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Veronica grumbled. She wasn't happy but in the end she decided to stay home.

They were silent for a few seconds before Keith patted Veronica on the back. "Well, time to go, honey."

Logan stood up and dragged Veronica off the couch. "You know you've done something wrong when your own kid doesn't want to come home." Keith said sarcastically.

"It's not you, it's me." Veronica continued their banter. "Ha. Ha." Keith deadpanned.

They headed for the kitchen to say goodbye to Lynn. She was cooking with Mrs. Navarro.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Lynn asked. Keith nodded. "It's a school night for this one." He pointed at Veronica. "School nights are so overrated." Veronica replied. Logan tried his best to suppress a grin at that. Keith ignored her comment.

"Well, maybe you guys could stay over for dinner this Saturday." Lynn suggested. "Saturday's no school night." She winked at Veronica. Logan and Veronica's faces lit up at that, it almost made Lynn laugh out loud. They really did hate their time apart.

"Well, I'm working late the whole weekend, Lamb wants to pull a string of all-nighters. Smartest idea he's ever had." They all laughed. "But Veronica can come." Veronica pumped her fist. "Yes!"

Logan grinned. "If you had added a 'score!', your resemblance of Dick would've been complete." He joked. "Dick?" Veronica made a gagging sound.

"Anyway, sweetie, we better get going." Keith told her as he motioned to the door. Veronica said bye to Lynn and gave Logan a kiss. It felt weird kissing him in front of his mom and her dad. But weird in a good way.

* * *

Keith and Veronica drove home in silence. Keith headed for his room as soon as they came home but Veronica lingered on the couch. She knew her dad wouldn't be so narrow-minded but she couldn't help contemplating something. So she went for the direct approach.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Keith came out of his room and sat down next to Veronica on the couch.

"This whole thing with Aaron hasn't affected your view on Logan and I dating, has it?"

Keith was taken aback. "Of course not. I know Logan and Lynn have nothing to do with it. I don't blame them for anything, how could I?"

"I know you wouldn't be so narrow-minded, I just... I was just wondering. I didn't want you to think differently of them, of Logan, just because of what Aaron did."

"I don't, sweetie." He smiled at her. "Though some people in Neptune might. Are you ready for that? Some people might even blame you."

Veronica sighed. "I know. That's part of what worries me. I don't want Logan to lose any of his friends, or for him and Lynn to pay for what Aaron did."

"You'd think the logical thing would be for them to sympathise with Logan and Lynn." Keith smiled sadly. It was a sad state of affairs when people were so narrow-minded and blinded by fame and a 9-letter word (Hollywood) that they confused the good with the bad and the bad with the good.

"Thanks, dad." Veronica gave him a kiss and headed for her room. It was only after saying those two words that she remembered the paternity test. It had been a little over a week since she'd received it and she couldn't believe she'd actually managed to forget about it.

**After all of this is over, I'll deal with it. All we need is Seth Cohen and this could easily be an episode of The OC.**

Veronica plopped herself down on her bed and fell asleep immediately without even changing out of her clothes and into her pyjamas. It had been an emotional week, what with waking up, the case, Logan waking up and now the paternity issue, not to mention the idea of Neptune ganging up on her, Lynn and Logan. That night Veronica went to bed with images of being chased through Neptune by people bearing pitchforks.

* * *

Logan Echolls wasn't easily riled, he was cool, calm, collected. Easygoing Logan Echolls, that's what the kids at school called him. Then again, they'd never seen him entering the Sheriff's Department in order to give a statement against his own father. Cool, calm and collected were not what Logan Echolls was. He still had his snark, though. He waited in the interrogation room for ten minutes before Lamb and Keith joined him.

Lamb spoke first. "So, Mr. Echolls, do you know why you are here?"

Logan rolled his eyes. There were a million things he could've said, but he controlled himself.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

"You are here to provide a statement of what happened at your house on April 15, 2008." Lamb continued as if Logan hadn't replied 'yes' to his question.

"I know." Logan replied, his patience was already starting to wear thin.

"Okay, let's start, shall we?" Keith said before Lamb could continue with anymore useless questions that would only serve to aggravate Logan even more.

After about 50 minutes of mindless questioning and recounting details ranging from the exact time to if he heard the door slam when Trina left, Logan was at the end of his patience. Patience is a virtue, just not his. He wasn't annoyed with Keith. Oh, no, Keith was perfectly fine, asking the useful questions, asking things he knew it was possible for Logan to remember and not pushing him. Whereas Lamb, well... Lamb was a complete other story.

"Did you hear you sister leave?" Lamb asked again, tapping his finger on the table to punctuate each syllable.

"How many episodes of NYPD Blue did you have to watch to get that finger tapping down?" Logan asked him sarcastically. He tried hard to suppress his snarky self, but Lamb brought out the snark in him. If the situation hadn't been so grim, Keith would've laughed at the boy's comment. Lamb could only glare. Sensing a fight, Keith suggested a small break, Lamb immediately left the room. Logan sighed and dropped his head onto his hands.

"You okay, son?" Keith asked him, patting him on the back.

Logan nodded. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. But you will be." Keith replied.

"I just wish I could help, but his questions are... impossible."

"Yeah, I know, but you've given us some good stuff. We can definitely build a case on what we have so far."

"Yeah?" Logan asked, unsure.

"Yeah." Keith reassured him. "You're doing good."

"So can I maybe nearly go?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Veronica can't wait to see you either." Keith replied with a smile as he left to go get Lamb.

* * *

As soon as Logan knocked on the door it was flung open and a certain tiny blonde flung herself in his arms. "You know, if my girlfriend saw you, she would get really jealous."

"Ha. Ha." Veronica deadpanned. "It's so not even funny right now." She said. "Sorry."

"And there better be no other girlfriend." She replied with a smile letting him know she knew he was joking. "Like I'd tell you." He joked. Veronica slapped him playfully on the arm, but not too hard because of his injuries. "Come on, Veronica, you know you're the only one."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "So, how'd it go?" She asked him. "Wait, I know how it went: bad. But how bad was it? Was Lamb a complete prick? Because if he was, I have a friend who can get me a good deal on a bong, and I was thinking, we stash it in his desk, trick him into it, bam, instant resignation." Veronica's eyes were shining with the prospect of bringing Lamb down. Logan laughed. "Remind me never, _ever_ to get on your bad side."

Veronica smiled at him. "So, was it bad?"

"It was okay. Mainly because of your dad. Lamb was a tool, as usual."

"A leopard doesn't change it's spots."

"Yeah... Anyway, your dad said we have a pretty good case against Aaron."

Veronica turned silent at the mention of her dad. "That's good." She said quietly, her mind wandering to the paternity test.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked her, wracking his mind for something he might've said.

"No, it's nothing, just... A week ago, the results of the paternity test arrived, and well... I haven't been able to bring myself to open them, I was waiting for you."

"Well, I'm here now." Logan said, playing with her fingers and smiling at her so gently it made Veronica want to have a huge make out session with him right then and there.

"I can't." She was afraid she was going to cry.

"Why not?" He asked her softly.

"Because... Because what if my dad isn't biologically my dad? I don't think I could handle it." She started crying a bit, but fiercely wiped the tears away. Logan pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah, but otherwise you're gonna drive yourself crazy not knowing. Veronica, no matter what happens, your dad will always be your dad. And if he isn't biologically, then it doesn't have to change anything."

"But it will!" She said loudly.

"How?" He asked softly. "No one else will know." Veronica shook her head in disagreement. She opened her mouth to speak but Logan beat her to it.

"Listen to me carefully, _your dad will always be your dad_." He told her gently but forcefully before she had a chance to disagree with him.

"The wonders of science are amazing and all that crap, but one cell won't change your life."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, butts, Veronica. Unless it's mine you're looking at, of course." He joked. Veronica gave him a small snort. "I know Veronica Mars, and Veronica Mars won't let one tiny little particle that's not even visible to the naked eye, change and dictate her life. Once a Mars, always a Mars."

Veronica smiled at him. Why did he have to look extra hot while comforting her?

* * *

They sat on her bed. Veronica had double checked the door to make sure her dad didn't barge in. She held the envelope gingerly, as if expecting it to explode at any minute. After staring at it for two minutes Logan spoke up. "If you don't want to do this-"

"No, I do. I just- I need some time." Logan placed a comforting hand on her arm and squeezed it gently. "Whenever you're ready." He said. He resisted the urge to hug her, knowing she needed space. She was glad she had waited for Logan to wake up before she opened it, she felt better just knowing he was here. After another minute or so Veronica heaved a big sigh and gently and slowly started opening the envelope. She slowly took the piece of paper out all the while keeping her eyes closed. Logan squeezed her arm again to let her know he was there if she needed him. Veronica took a deep breath, nodded her head as if saying 'Okay, I'm gonna do this.' and opened up one eye tentatively. She opened the other eye quickly and jumped up and down, squealing. "I'm a Mars!"

"I'm a Mars!" She yelled and practically shoved the piece of paper in Logan's face.

"I can see that." He grinned. She flung her arms around his neck. He laughed at her antics. Then again, he could hardly blame her for reacting this way. Veronica pulled away. "Pinch me." She ordered Logan. "What?" Logan replied, confused. "Pinch me." Veronica repeated. Logan obliged and pinched her lightly on the upper arm. "What was that for?" He asked.

"To make sure I'm not dreaming." She didn't know what she'd do if this turned out to be a parallel universe. She'd be gutted, that much was sure.

"We should celebrate." Logan said. "I agree." Veronica replied cheerfully. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Suddenly everything seemed ten times better, and she was more optimistic about everything. Veronica quickly grabbed her stuff and Logan's hand and headed for the door. In her happiness, Veronica forgot to hide the envelope. Instead being tacked to the bottom of her bed, it now lay in plain view, for everyone to see.

* * *

"Veronicaaaaa!" Lilly yelled as she banged on Veronica's front door again. "Hello-ooooo!" She rapped her knuckles once more in vain. "Guess no one's home." She muttered to herself. She quickly reached for the spare key, remembering the time Veronica had forgotten her keys and needed to use the spare ones. She let herself in and grabbed a glass of orange juice on her way to her best friend's room. **I'll just wait for her there, she won't mind.**

She put down her juice on Veronica's desk and flopped down on her bed. She felt something crumple beneath her. She reached under her back and pulled out a brown envelope and a now wrinkly piece of paper. "Well, well, what do we have here?" She said out loud.

"Okay, not an order for furry handcuffs." Her eyes scanned the paper and grew wide. **A paternity test? What the hell is she doing- Oh my God, she knows.**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**pennylanex3**: Hope you liked the amnesia twist. Thanks for the compliment. I try to do the characters and their voice-overs justice. I hope sometimes they're not too complicated. So... What did you think?

**vmarslovahhh18**: Well, I wanted to end the last chapter on a cliffhanger, but I didn't want it to be cliché, I hope you like what I did with it. Very Logan, don't you think? xD

**LilLadyMe**: Why thank you. Well, they wouldn't be LoVe if there wasn't drama behind every corner. xD

**jcool789**: Amnesia always pisses me off too, so I hope you like what I did with Logan's case. Thanks for the lovely review! xD

**carito2p**: Awww, thanks. I hope you liked the whole amnesia idea. Thanks for reviewing. xD

**xosummerxo**: Aaaah, the reviewer of few words. I'm glad you keep on reading this and practically always faithfully review. Thanks heaps! Did you enjoy this chapter?

**xxKitkat**: I know, Lilly is such a good friend. That's partially why I made this fic pre-series, because Lilly is my on-paper BFF. xD Well, you're right. It's completely twisted. I hope you liked the fact that Logan was joking. It just seemed so Logan.

**duckie2011**: I'm glad you like it. Did you like this chapter?

**LoVe4ever666**: Well, I hope you like the twist I gave to this one. It just seemed like such a Logan thing, for him to pull a prank. Thanks for reviewing.

**Maiqu**: He's kidding. xD I had planned for Logan to be kidding from the beginning, it just seemed the sort of thing he'd do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Lifes Black Sheep**: I know, it sucks. But guess what? He was just being Logan Echolls. But we all LoVe him anyways. xD So what did you think?

**dontudare**: Well, it was partially 'yes'. I hope you liked it. xD

**FrancisHHr**: Well, I hope this twist didn't put a damper on your love for amnesia. Keep reading and reviewing! xD

**obsessedlikeneverb4**: Haha, he is. You're one of the few to guess correct. I hope it turned out okay. PS, I'm totally LoVing PHR

**fanficfan84**: Hey, well I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm back! xD I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to give me concrit.

**.SoDa.PoP9**: Haha. I LoVed you review, lots of emotion in it. xD Well, it was a joke. What did you think? And well, Aaron's a bastard because he's a bastard.

**jacedes**: The moment I got your review I wanted to say: but it's a hoax. I hope you read this, because personally I think amnesia is really clichéd too. I never planned for him to have amnesia, it was always planned to be a very Logan joke. I hope you liked it. xD

**Jenn6891**: Well, I'm glad you trust me, because see, everything turned out fine. xD Thanks for reviewing and still reading.

**ILOVEVM**: Well, it came back pretty darn soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**firebirdgirl**: Oh, they're on a rollercoaster alright, just not the amnesia one. I hope I'm keeping you waiting for the next chapter. xD

**Twin-of-a-killer**: I'm glad you liked the twist. Did you like the twist on the twist? xD Logan and Veronica _**are**_ together**.**

**Beccakell13**: I'm sorry I took so long. But I got Logan all better. Hope that helps. xD

**wishing4epicluv**: I'm glad I managed to surprise you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**mp6nov**: Aww, thanks. I'm always happy when someone else discovers this story. Well, he was kidding. I hope you liked it.

**ParadiseLost23**: I like cliffies. xD That's why I do it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though.

**BA-VM**: What does the BA in your penname stand for? I'm glad you like the fic. Thanks for the fic? No, no, thank you for reviewing! xD I hope you liked this chapter.

* * *

**P.S.: **I never intended for Jake to be the dad. Mainly because I feel that Veronica needs to be given the chance to be with Duncan, but not take it. Get it? Like if he was her brother, it seems like she'd be with him if he weren't her brother. I need her to have the choice of Logan and Duncan, and pick Logan..

**P.P.S: **Logan was **never meant** to have **amnesia**. It was **always meant** as a **joke** he was pulling on Veronica.

**--**

****

Guys, thanks for still reading and for the 26 reviews on the last chapter, you guys seriously outdid yourselves. I LoVe you all.

Please review, it's greatly appreciated. Concrit is always welcome.

Review! Review! xD

If not for me, then for Logan and Veronica.

* * *


	18. Touch Me, I'm Going To Scream

**Disclaimer:** Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** I know, and this time I have no excuse, except summertime.

**A/N:** I do not own HSM and I'm not mocking it, it's just a reference and V doesn't strike me as the HSM type.

**A/N:** (1) Tickle torture: I don't mean to copy it from DL by obsessedlikeneverb4. It just sounds right. Sorry. Don't sue. Please. Pretty, pretty please with a Logan on top.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews!! xD They mean heaps to me.

* * *

Lilly quickly stuffed the paper in her purse and exited the room. She washed her glass, so as not to alert Veronica to having been in her apartment and then sped home. This she had to show Duncan. If Veronica was questioning her paternity it could only mean she suspected something. She haphazardly parked her car in the Kane driveway and ran inside.

"Duncan!" She yelled. It was times like this she hated living in a huge mansion. "Duncan!" She called out again, getting frustrated. She was on her way to his room when she heard him reply. "Yeah?" He yelled out. Just as he opened his door Lilly pushed him back in and shut it firmly. She locked the door to make sure Celeste didn't barge in.

"What the hell?" Duncan exclaimed, confused. It was only when he saw his sister's worried face that he got concerned. "Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked her. She took the paper out of her purse and practically shoved it in Duncan's face.

"_This_ is what's wrong, Duncan!" She yelled in a whisper. Duncan's eyes grew as he read what the paper said. "A paternity test? But why- Oh..." Realization dawned on him. "You think she knows?"

"Well, obviously she knows Duncan. I doubt she goes around ordering paternity tests for fun." Lilly snapped at him. "Hey, just because it's screwed up doesn't mean you have to yell at me." He glared at her and started pacing the room as Lilly sat down.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said wearily. "Everything's just so messed up."

Duncan sat down next to her. "Yeah." He agreed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lilly asked him. Duncan looked at the results again. "Well, it says positive, but I don't know whose sample she compared herself to."

"So, you think we should like just ask her?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, it won't be easy, but... Look, why don't you call her and tell her to meet us at the beach or something. Definitely not here and definitely not at her place."

"Agreed." Lilly said. "Or maybe Logan's?"

"What if he doesn't know?"

"Something this big, you really think she'd keep that from her boyfriend?" Lilly asked incredulously. Duncan looked a bit pained when Lilly mentioned 'boyfriend' but shrugged.

"Look, Duncan, Meg loves you and Logan and Veronica love each other, okay? Whatever these results say, it won't change anything." Duncan nodded. "You're right."

Lilly smiled at him and went to call Veronica.

"If she's a Mars, over my dead body will I let Logan win." Duncan thought. He loved his best friend, but he loved Veronica more.

"Okay, Veronica said that whatever we wanted to talk to her about could be done in front of Logan, she wants him there, so it'll be at his place." Duncan nodded.

"Anyways, I'm going out, so I gotta go change."

"You're going out again, Lilly?" Duncan asked disbelievingly. "Mom and dad are gonna be pissed."

Lilly flipped her hair and shrugged. "Let them. The leather is so worth it." She left her brother's room.

"Wait, leather- what? Lilly!" He called after his sister, but all he got as a response was the sound of her door slamming.

* * *

"So are you gonna tell you dad? Or Duncan and Lilly?" Logan asked as he and Veronica made their way to their little spot under the boardwalk.

"I don't know." Veronica said as she plopped down next to her boyfriend.

"I don't know if I have the right to. I mean, Lilly and Duncan should be told by Jake, and well, I don't know if my dad already has taken one or not. And... I don't know, I don't know. The whole thing is just so messed up. I mean, the fact that I even _have to take_ a paternity test is disturbing enough." Logan nodded and pulled Veronica into his lap.

"Maybe that's why we're good together. I'm messed up, you're messed up." He joked. Veronica turned around. "I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere." Logan grinned and gave her a kiss. Just as the kiss started to heat up Veronica's cell phone rang. Logan groaned. "Ignore it." Veronica smiled. "What if it's my dad?" Logan stopped trying to kiss her. "Pick up the phone. Come on, hurry up." He urged her. Veronica laughed at his sudden change in tactics.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Lilly."

Logan rolled his eyes and mimicked closing her phone. Veronica swatted his arm.

"Yeah? Oh... Euhm, okay."

...

"Well, anything you need to tell me you can say in front of Logan." He smiled.

...

"Sure, just hold on, let me ask." She turned to Logan. "Do you mind meeting Duncan and Lilly at your house? Apparently they need to talk to me about something important."

"Sure." Logan replied, wondering what in hell the Kanes would need to say.

"Okay, see you there in thirty." Veronica shut her phone. "That was weird." She said as she and Logan stood up. "Do you know what they wanted to talk about?" Logan asked, putting his arm around her waist and heading for his Xterra. Veronica shook her head. "But Lilly sounded serious. So I don't know if this is going to end good or bad."

"Well, whatever it is, I'll protect you." Logan said, puffing his chest out. Veronica laughed. "Come on, Rambo. We haven't got all day."

* * *

If Lilly and Duncan thought that going over to your ex-boyfriend's / best friend's house to argue the paternity of your best friend / ex-girlfriend couldn't get more awkward than that, they were wrong. Logan was trying his best to subject Veronica to a tickle torture (1). So that's what the siblings walked in on. "Imagine how much more awkward this would be if we walked in on them making out." Duncan thought. He was silently grateful for the fact that that hadn't happened. Lilly cleared her throat loudly. Logan and Veronica stood up, a blush creeping into Veronica's face. Lilly plopped down on a one-person couch. "When you two are done feeling frisky, maybe we can start." She said. Duncan took a seat opposite Lilly and Veronica and Logan sat on the couch. "What's up, Lilly?" Veronica asked, smoothing and patting down her hair.

"Euhm, first of all, you have to promise to not get mad." Lilly shot Veronica a nervous look. Veronica glanced nervously at Logan. She wasn't sure she was going to like what the Kanes had to say. Logan took Veronica's hand and squeezed it.

"Euhm, okay." Veronica replied timidly.

Lilly took a deep breath before continuing. "I went to your house today. And... I wasn't snooping, I swear, but I found something on your bed." She reached into her purse. Veronica's eyes grew wide as she saw what Lilly pulled out.

"Lilly! You had no right taking that!"

"No, Veronica! Let me explain."

"Explain what!? How you were butting in?"

Veronica took the piece of paper and ran up to Logan's room. They heard the door slam.

"I wasn't butting in, I swear." Lilly protested as Logan glared at her, waiting for an explanation. "Look, if she'd just let me finish talking I could explain."

"Someone should go talk to her." Duncan said. It was the first time he spoke up.

"I'll go." Logan said. He knocked on the door before entering. It felt weird knocking on his own door but he wasn't sure if Veronica needed space or not.

"Ronnie?" He said softly as he opened the door slowly. He saw her lying on her back on the bed with a pillow on her face.

She removed it as soon as she heard him enter. He saw that she'd been crying and curled up next to her on the bed. "I just don't get why she'd do that." Veronica said.

"Veronica, Lilly really seemed like she didn't mean to pry."

"Then why would she steal the test?"

"Look, maybe... maybe they know something about the situation. Maybe they're just being good friends. Lilly's your best friend, she cares, she does. Maybe she was just concerned."

Veronica turned around so she was facing Logan. "When did I become so irrational and you so rational?"

"Veronica, I hate to break it to you, but we've always been like that." He joked, trying to make her smile. She gave him a small one and a playful punch on the arm. "See? I made you smile." Logan said, faking exaggerated pride. Veronica snorted. "Do you want an award or something?"

"Maybe a kiss?" Logan wagged his eyebrows. Veronica gave in and kissed him, a grin plastered on her face.

Logan smiled down at her. "So, maybe, you're gonna come down now. Because there are two people waiting there, and they really care about you and just want to make sure you're okay." He said softly, trying not to make it seem like he was pressuring her. Veronica nodded.

"Okay. Let me just go fix my make-up because I look like a hag." Logan pulled her back on the bed as she tried to stand up. "Logan!" She protested with a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're okay. And telling you that you're not a hag." He kissed her neck. Veronica moaned. "That's the reason I do anything you say and you can convince me so quickly." She said. Logan grinned but didn't stop the kisses. Just as Veronica was really starting to get into it, Logan stopped. "That is _not_ fair." She huffed. Logan grinned. "Well, if you make like a speedy gonzales we can get back to this after a very awkward talk with our exes to take our mind off of aforementioned awkward talk." Veronica snorted at his antics and headed for the bathroom to fix her smeared mascara.

Veronica stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. **Okay, you can do this, Veronica. You can do this. Everything will be fine. They're just concerned. They're just concerned. Lilly's your best friend. She's just worried. You can do this. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. **

"Everything will be okay." Logan said from the doorway. Veronica spun around. She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Logan watching her. She nodded and took his outstretched hand as they made their way back to the living room. The whole way down Veronica felt like she was walking to her execution. She knew she shouldn't be so nervous, Duncan and Lilly were her friends after all. **Lilly is my best friend, for God's sake. And Duncan was my boyfriend.**

Veronica entered the living room with Logan on her heels. She halted only for a second, but Logan sensed it and gently pushed her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." Veronica said after a minute of silence.

"No, Veronica, it's okay."

"Don't worry about it."

Lilly and Duncan protested at the same time. Veronica shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have run without hearing you out first, so I'm sorry and... It's just kind of a shock."

"That would be an understatement." Lilly said. Veronica smiled.

"Veronica, you know I would never hurt you, this is just a huge mess, and when I saw the test I wasn't sure how much you knew."

"So I'm assuming you want to know who I tested positive with, then?"

"Only if you want to tell us." Duncan said.

"I'm a Mars." The room was so quiet you could hear two sighs of relief being released.

"That's great." Lilly exclaimed. As much as she would have loved to have Veronica as a sister, she knew Veronica would be unhappy being a Kane, biologically only, but still. And she knew it would complicate things in a way that simplifying them might take a decade.

"So... How did you guys find out?" Veronica knew Lilly just wanted to know Veronica's paternity and let that be that. But Veronica couldn't. She needed more. She needed the how, the why, the where, the when. That's how she was. Or how she had become, at any rate.

Duncan started the story. "Well, when my mom found out we were dating she was quite unhappy about it, as you can remember." Veronica nodded, snorting inwardly. **That's an understatement, the woman hated me with fervour. **

"So a couple of days before we broke up-"

"Before you dumped me." Veronica corrected him. Duncan looked pained, Veronica wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Right." He said before regaining his composure. "Well, she told me that you were my sister. That's why I broke up with you. I couldn't stand that I had kissed my sister. Of course she didn't say that there actually was a chance you were a Mars. I figured that's why she hated you so much." Now that Veronica thought back she remembered her mother's own reaction to her dating Duncan Kane.

--

"_Travis Kittlemeyer."_

"_Ooh, I think he'd rather be dating Kenny Houseman."_

"_Okay. Um, then Boris-"_

"_Okay, it's Duncan Kane!"_

--

Veronica could still remember the way her mother's smile was instantly wiped from her face.

"Now that you mention it, my mom didn't seem really happy with the idea of us dating either." Veronica added. Lilly smiled now that everything was solved. "But you're a Mars, so all's well, ends well." She settled further into the couch. "Phew, glad that's over. Not that it wouldn't have been totally cool if we were sisters because you know I love you, Veronica, but I've had enough drama." Veronica smiled at her best friend, knowing that if you gave it five minutes her craving for drama would be back. **That girl chases drama more than Heidi and Spencer Pratt do.** "Love you too, Lil." Logan kept silent during the whole conversation. He was here to support Veronica, not to butt in. That didn't change the fact that he couldn't help feel angered and protective at how happy Duncan looked at the fact that Veronica wasn't his sister. A little _too_ happy. The three continued to talk everything out but Logan kept his eyes trained on Duncan. The little glances he kept shooting Veronica didn't sit well with Logan.

* * *

_--Italics are flashbacks--_

"So, Veronica, how's school, dear?" Lynn asked once they'd all been seated. "It's good, Mrs. Echolls." Veronica replied. "Oh, Veronica, it's Lynn."

"Lynn." Veronica repeated with a smile. "So are you and Logan doing something tomorrow?" Lynn asked, attempting to keep the conversation going. Veronica didn't even glance at her boyfriend. "Not that I know of." She said stiffly. Lynn sensed the wall and let it be.

"_Please, Veronica, it was obvious. His mouth was practically hanging open. He might as well have been drooling all over the floor."_

"_Logan, seriously. It's not true. He's happy with Meg. He was just glad we weren't related."_

"_Yeah, so he can make a move on you."_

"And how's your dad?"

"He's good." Veronica answered, taking a sip from her ice tea. "He's working hard on the case with Lamb. For once Lamb doesn't seem to be acting like a tool." Lynn smiled. "Well, give your father my regards and thanks. He's been such a help through all of this." Veronica nodded. "I'll pass on the message."

"_You know what, Veronica? You're an amazing person, who wants to believe the best in everyone and that's why you can't see what Duncan is trying to do."_

"_Logan! He's your best friend, how can you even think that?"_

"_Because I know how guys think. Duncan didn't mind turning his back on me when __**we**__ started dating."_

"_You're overreacting. And even if it was true, what are you so worried about? I won't go running back to him!"_

"And Logan tells me you help your dad out every now and then." Veronica nodded. "Yeah, he needed some help in the office, and I'm supposed to be the receptionist, but I like PI work. I'm actually good at it and it helps pay the rent so..." She trailed off, quickly taking a bite of her food to avoid elaborating.

"_Yeah, for how long? The day will come when you realize you want to be with the future president instead of the son of an abuser. Duncan the straight A student who never gets in a fight, never gets drunk-"_

"_Who never managed to get under my skin like you do, who never managed to get my heart racing like you do, who never managed to make me feel the way I do when you kiss me, with whom there was never a moment that I was happier than I am now. Logan, I won't run back to him!"_

"Well, I think I'll go help Mrs. Navarro with dessert." Lynn said, standing up. She sensed the tension between the kids and thought maybe a little privacy was what they needed. As soon as the door closed behind her Veronica spoke. "May I use the bathroom?" She asked Logan stiffly. She said it so formal, Logan knew she was still pissed. But he was too. "Yes, you may." He replied just as formal. She left and he was left alone with his thoughts. He could hear his mother bustling around the kitchen probably messing up Mrs. Navarro's dessert so he followed Veronica. She opened the bathroom door and he pushed her back in.

"Logan, what the hell?" Veronica said, a bit surprised. He had caught her off guard. "We need to talk." He said. "Logan, your mom is getting dessert, she'll notice us gone." Veronica hissed at him. "She'll be fine." Logan replied casually. He locked the door behind him and turned to face Veronica once again. "Look, Veronica, I just... I hate fighting with you." Veronica met him with silence. He heaved a sigh. "Okay, look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I just don't think Duncan's motives are anything but alterior. And, after being jerked around with Lilly, I just... the whole insecurity thing comes naturally, but I'm trying to act unnatural, I swear." For the first time, Veronica could actually see the damage Lilly had done. She knew Logan's issues weren't entirely to blame on her best friend, Aaron played a part in it too, but the reason Logan thought Veronica was gonna jerk him around stemmed from his issues with Lilly.

"Logan, I don't know what else to tell you except _I don't want Duncan_. I want _you_. Okay? And, let's just... Let's stop fighting. You think Duncan is after me and I don't. Let's leave it at that and stop discussing it." She put her arms around his neck and he linked his around her waist.

"But if I'm correct I get the right to tell you 'Told you so.', right?" He asked.

Veronica laughed. "You do."

He smiled. "And vice versa." She warned him. Logan nodded and kissed her.

* * *

"Veronica." Lynn whispered as the young girl as she entered the kitchen carrying the desert plates. "Euh, yes, Mrs. Ech- Lynn?" She whispered back. "You didn't have to bring in the dishes. And is Logan still out there?" She asked, taking the plates from Veronica but still whispering. "No, he went to the bathroom."

"Okay, good."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because Logan-" Lynn cleared her throat. "Because Logan might overhear us, but seeing as how he's in the bathroom..." She continued in her normal voice. "I want to throw Logan a surprise birthday party, but I need your help."

Veronica smiled. "I think that would be a great idea." She replied, instantly making Lynn smile. **I guess that what Logan and I lack in caring parents we make up for in each other's parents. Or parent, in our case.**

"But I need your help." Lynn motioned for Veronica to sit down. "Sure, whatever you need me to do."

"Basically, it's just to get him out of the house while I set up, but also make the guest list, and what he likes, doesn't like. As much as I like to think I know my son, to me he'll always be the four year old that desperately wanted an elephant to come to his birthday." Veronica couldn't suppress a grin.** Oh, Mrs. Echolls, continue. I am getting great material here.** "Don't worry, Mrs. Echolls, I'll help."

Lynn's face lit up and she hugged her son's girlfriend. "Thank you, honey. It means a lot, and I know Logan will love it." Veronica could hear Logan making his way back so she headed for the kitchen door. "Oh, and Veronica, I'll call you to meet up one of these days." Lynn was back to whispering. She looked so comical Veronica just had to grin.

* * *

Today was Veronica and Logan's big day. It was going to be chaotic, there had been heaps of planning, it would be a media frenzy, and all because an Echolls was involved. Of course Lynn, Keith, Lilly and Duncan would be there. Jake and Celeste would be there too. Veronica understood, but she didn't like it. It was far too soon for her to be socializing with them. Luckily Lilly and Duncan understood and let her be. She had enough to worry about after all. She didn't get to see Logan the night before, she was a bag of nerves when she woke up and it wasn't any better when she arrived. Yep, the cameras were all there. And though you couldn't see them, the pitchforks were there too. Veronica put her head down, took her dad's hand and paved a way through the cameras and signs. There was no turning back. Inside, Logan would be waiting for her and all would be well. Plus, she'd get to see Lilly and Duncan too. She hated this, God, how she hated this. And to make matters worse she had a stupid High School Musical song stuck in her head.

**What time is it? Aaron Echolls Trial Day. **

* * *

**P.S.:** For the next chapter, I know nothing of **legal stuff**. So **help would be appreciated**, and don't shoot me if I get something wrong or if it's too simple.

**Review! Review! Review! I have already begun writing my next chapter, I have millions of ideas. And I can promise you, it's gonna be goooood.**

* * *


	19. A Multitude Of Casualties

**Disclaimer**: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N**: This chapter is shorter, sorry. And sorry for the wait! It's just the part in court. But at the end is a little treat. It's part of a story line that'll be in my story in the near future. But first I have other drama planned. Sorry if I haven't done my research on proper court proceedings.

**A/N**: I'm working on JLT and ESPG. In the mean time, review! xD

* * *

"So, Ms. Mars, to recap, you say you walked into the living room, which is next to Mr. Echolls' study whilst on the phone with your father, Keith Mars. Correct?"

"Correct." Veronica nodded. She hated Aaron's attorney already and he hadn't even said anything worth getting angry about. It was just the way he looked at her. Sceptical. Like she was some blonde looking for her 15 minutes of fame. Mr. Lavoie was a middle-aged, bald little man. Probably with no life outside of work. No wife, kids, friends.

"But you had 'no idea' that Mr. Echolls was in the adjacent room, even though the door was wide open." He used the appropriate air quotes to aggravate Veronica. **Oh, he's good. But I'm better.**

"Correct. I just wandered into the living room so that Logan wouldn't hear me. He didn't want me telling anyone about Aaron, because he's a good son, but I felt like an adult should be let in on it. I did not walk into the living room on purpose so that Aaron would hear it." Mr. Lavoie's self-indulgent smirk faltered a bit. Veronica had beaten him to his punch. She met him with a steely glare.

"So while you were talking on the phone, to your father, Aaron, at some point, came out of the study and 'threatened' you?"

"That's right. He told me that if I wanted Logan to live, I should keep my mouth shut."

"Really? As Mr. Echolls tells it, you offered to keep your mouth shut, for a price."

Veronica couldn't help roll her eyes. "And how much is he paying _you_ to say that?" She sniped at him.

The prosecution stood up. "Objection. She was unrightfully provoked."

The judge just gave her a stern warning. "Ms. Mars, just answer the questions."

"No, I did not ask for a price. I didn't have time to answer to Mr. Echolls' threat because Logan punched him across the jaw."

* * *

"What happened when you and Ms. Mars came down the stairs?"

"I heard a noise and went to see who it was. My assumption would be that after that, Veronica called her father, Keith Mars, and wandered into the living room." Logan was being a smart-ass, and Lavoie knew it.

"And what happened after that?" He asked.

"Well, after Trina left, I went to search for Veronica. I heard voices from the living room and I heard my father threaten Veronica. So I punched him." Logan said it so simply and casually that the jury almost couldn't believe he had done it.

"And what happened after that?" Lavoie asked.

"A fight ensued. Veronica jumped on my dad and he flung her to the floor, after which he tackled me, knocking me out. After that all I remember is waking up in hospital."

"Right. So you're claiming your dad tried to kill yourself and Ms. Mars?"

"Yes." Logan replied curtly.

"Could it be that, maybe, you got so enraged after hearing your dad proposition Ms. Mars that you hit your father?"

"No. It could not be." Logan said. He looked at Veronica and Keith, hopelessly. Lavoie was doing everything to make their version seem absurd. Veronica smiled warmly at him and Keith nodded. Logan took a deep breath. Any more of Lavoie's insinuations and he was going to punch the guy.

"Okay, then explain to us, why a father would attempt to murder his son and his girlfriend?" Lavoie glanced at the jury with a look that spelled 'sceptical'.

"Well," Logan said, standing up. Veronica knew what he was going to do and felt a surge of pride for him. "I believe that a man who is capable of doing this," he showed his back to the jury, "is quite capable of trying to kill someone." Logan covered his back quickly and went to sit back down, avoiding everyone's stares. The Kanes, The Mars, Lavoie, the jury, the judge, and above all, his dad. Now everyone knew. Jake, Celeste, Duncan, Keith.

He scraped his throat. "Plus, if he tried to kill Ms. Kane and Ms. Mars at the hospital, why do you think he didn't try to kill Veronica and myself at our house?"

Lavoie just called the next witness.

* * *

"Mr. Mars, tell us exactly what you heard on the phone with your daughter."

"Well, she explained to me what was happening to Logan. She expressed her deep concern for him and suggested he stay at our house while working something out since his mother was out of town promoting a movie."

"Continue." Lavoie prompted him.

"Then I heard the phone drop and heard a muffled conversation with a male voice."

"How did you know it was Aaron Echolls?"

"Because I heard my daughter clearly say Mr. Echolls to whoever was speaking with her. And last time I checked she calls her boyfriend Logan and not Mr. Echolls."

"So, you couldn't really hear what they were saying?"

"Faintly. But I did hear signs of a struggle and I could hear my daughter scream. She sounded truly terrified, and I knew something was wrong. And then the line went dead. As my daughter told me later, the battery on her cell phone was low."

"And what did you do then?"

"I called Sheriff Don Lamb while heading for the Echolls Estate. When I arrived I saw Logan and Veronica lying on the floor, unconscious, with blood on the floor." Veronica could tell her dad was having a hard time with the last part. She could only imagine what it must've been like for him.

* * *

"Mr. Lamb, what happened when you arrived on the scene?"

"I saw Keith bending over the children," Veronica rolled her eyes. Trust Lamb to use the word children, not teenagers. "He said he had already called an ambulance. When I asked him where Aaron was he seemed to realize Aaron wasn't there, his concern was first and foremost for Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars, which is understandable."

"And you did what?"

"I secured the perimeter, sent some deputies and dogs out to see if Mr. Echolls was still lurking around."

"He wasn't?"

"Obviously."

* * *

"So, Ms. Kane, Mr. Mars asked you to watch Mr. Echolls and Ms. Mars?"

"Yes."

"And you asked your brother to stay with you?"

"Yes."

"And during the time you were waiting, Aaron Echolls came in and attacked you?"

"Yes."

"How come your brother took so long?"

"Traffic, red lights, and he was probably busy, he finished up whatever he was doing before he came."

Lilly looked uncomfortable on the stand. She loved being in the spotlight, she loved drama, but even Veronica knew that this was more than Lilly had bargained for.

"How come you didn't hear Mr. Echolls enter?"

"I was facing Veronica, with my back to the door. He came in, I thought it was Duncan and turned around and was knocked out by Mr. Echolls."

"Riight." Lavoie said with an air of disbelief.

"Ms. Kane, Ms. Mars is your best friend, correct?"

"Correct. We're practically sisters." She sent Veronica a warm smile which the little blonde returned.

"You admire her?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps emulate her?"

"To a degree." Lilly replied cautiously.

"Could it be, that after hearing she propositioned Mr. Echolls and he denied her, you wanted to try and get some yourself?"

"Ew, gross, no. He's old." Lilly said without thinking. Duncan, Veronica and Logan couldn't help but snicker. Lilly quickly regained her composure. "Veronica would never do that and neither would I." She said formally.

"So according to you, Mr. Echolls attacked you, and then when you came to, you saw he had removed and IV drip from Ms. Mars' arm."

"Yes. He removed it from the plastic bag and not her arm, though. And I made my way to her to re-attach it when eh attacked me. We fought and I managed to press the nurse call button at Logan's bed after I pushed him to the floor. After that I tried to call 911, but Mr. Echolls flung my phone across the room. I kicked him and he doubled over, so I limped to Veronica's bed and re-attached the tubes, after which the nurses came in."

* * *

"Mr. Echolls, what happened when you heard Ms. Mars in the living room of your house?"

"I heard her on the phone. I don't know if the conversation was staged or not, but I heard her talking about implicating me for the scars on Logan's back. He got them from a surfing accident. And she and Logan were plotting to take me for millions." Logan's jaw tensed and his hands clenched into fists. Even Veronica's body language betrayed her. If looks could kill, Aaron would have been an extra concentrated ghost.

"I tried to convince Ms. Mars that what Logan said were all lies. None of it was true. I would never hurt my son. But... she didn't let up. Finally she said that she could convince Logan to stop the scam. But it would be for a price. Then she winked at me." Veronica shook her head in disbelief. On one side she had Logan, on the other was Lilly. She squeezed their hands for comfort. Aaron shamelessly continued his story.

"Next thing I knew Logan punched me. I left the house, I guess he got so enraged that he hit Veronica. I have no idea what happened after that."

No one, at least not anyone in the Fab Four, could believe that Aaron could come up with bullshit like that**. He is a way better actor than I give him credit for. **

"What happened at the hospital?" Lavoie continued.

"I guess Ms. Kane bought Mr. Mars' story, because she freaked out when I came to visit my son. She attacked me, falling over a stool in the process. She even threw her cell phone at me. She pressed the nurse's button to have me thrown out. I understand why I was arrested, I know how it must've looked, but I swear, _I am innocent_."

**So apparently if you have money and are a movie star it's okay to lie under oath.**

* * *

"Mrs. Echolls, does your husband have a violent past?"

"Yes. His own mother was abused. He has hit me multiple times and hits our son, Logan. He doesn't harm his daughter Trina, though."

"Then why didn't you divorce him?" Lavoie asked smugly.

"Because I wasn't strong enough." Lynn replied simply. "And I knew there might be a chance that he was granted sole custody of Logan. I couldn't risk that."

"No more questions, your honour."

"The jury may now proceed to discuss the verdict of Aaron Echolls. Court is adjourned pending the time needed by the jury."

**Having the fate of the rest of your life rest in the hands of Neptune's people is not a feeling you ever want to have. Neptune is a place where there is no middle class. You've either got money, or you don't. And unfortunately, here, money talks. And it can help you walk. Which is exactly what I'm afraid of. If Aaron walks, my life will inevitably change. If Aaron goes to jail, things **_**may**_** return to normal. Well, as normal as they can get in Neptune. Either way, Logan's life changes. Yep. Normal is definitely the watchword. **

"The jury may now announce their verdict." The judge declared in a booming voice.

"On one count of assault and four counts of attempted murder, we find Aaron Echolls..."

* * *

**Wooooooooooooops, was that a cliffie? My oh my, whatever shall you do? I guess you could always review. xD**

**XXX**

**Treat:** It didn't take too long for Veronica to get ready. Soon, she and Meg were in Meg's car and heading to the Pomeroy residence. Veronica felt a sense of dread.

As soon as she and Meg entered she could feel the hateful stares from her fellow classmates, well, at least the 09ers that were present.

"Yeah, this is fun." She said sarcastically.

"How about we get something to drink?"

**XXX**

**Anyone know what drama that sneek peak might bring? A free Logan clone to anyone who guesses right!**

**Review! This is a shameless plea. xD**


	20. Sneak Peek For Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Veronica Mars and all its characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** I know I take a while to update. Especially now because I wanna write a couple of chapters before updating. Which is why you get a sneak peek. Enjoy.

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Pixie spy magic." Logan joked half-heartedly. Veronica smiled. "Must you always make height jokes?"

"Yes."

Veronica swatted his arm. She sighed. This was how it was supposed to be. Carefree, fun. Not dramatic and scandal-filled. **We're **_**definitely**_** not in Kansas anymore.**

* * *

"He wasn't rude. He's going through a lot too. That's his father." Lilly interjected testily. Personally she was a little tired of Duncan's little win-Veronica-back crusade.

* * *

"Ew. Seriously. Continue like that, and I'm pouring my nail polish all over the pizza."

* * *

"So you'll tell me what she's up to, right?"

Veronica sighed. "Yes, Logan, if it's something I _can_ tell you, I will tell you."

* * *

"Euhm, I was hoping you could help me with that." Lynn answered. Veronica smiled at her.

"Do you have paper and a pen?"

* * *

Meg slapped Duncan.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Veronica asked, standing up to get a better look. Logan followed her line of vision.

* * *

"Duncan! Stop it!" Veronica yelled trying to push him off.

* * *

"So, overall, success or not?" Lynn asked.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! This is the time to give concrit and suggestions.**

**Logan commands you to review by the way. It's not for me, it's for him.**

**xD**

**Review!**


	21. Near Wild Heaven

**Disclaimer****:** Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N: Voiceovers** are in **bold**.

**A/N:** Here it is, finally. But between stressing about my math grade, studying for heaps of tests and going on a school fieldtrip it's actually a small miracle this chapter is finished now. JLT and ESPaG are gonna take a _lot_ longer for me to update. Sorry.

**A/N:** Reviews are LoVe.

* * *

"... not guilty."

"What?!" Veronica exclaimed loudly. A couple of people turned their heads and glared at her. It seemed weird but it felt like she had stopped spinning with the rest of the world. Everything was turning, faces were turning into blurs. Lavoie's face resembled a blob of sorts. She gripped the bench in front of her and breathed in deeply. **How on earth could they choose to not convict him? They're letting a murderer loose! What on earth is wrong with our society!? Just because he's a Hollywood star.**

Veronica was too busy ranting in her head to realize it was time to leave until she felt Lilly slowly push her and steer her towards the doors. She automatically grabbed Logan's hand and he squeezed it gently. She felt like crying.

"Dad!" She exclaimed. "Why would they do that? This was not supposed to happen." Jake and Celeste didn't look too happy either. They immediately made for Keith and Lamb. After all, Aaron had attacked their baby girl. He deserved jail at the very least. Lilly and Duncan were standing off to one side, eavesdropping on their parents' conversation with the local law. They looked like they didn't really know what to do with themselves. Veronica couldn't blame them, she was sure she looked the same way.

Veronica vaguely heard the words 'appeal' and 'supreme court'. But she knew that it wouldn't work. If the people of Neptune were blinded by fame, she didn't think it would change much anywhere else. She turned to Logan. He was leaning against the wall, his mother by his side, talking to him. It didn't seem like Logan was listening though. He was just staring into space. Veronica didn't know what to say. **How do you make this right?** **You can't.** So she did the next best thing. "I'm sorry." Veronica said.

"Oh, Veronica sweetie, it's not your fault." Lynn quickly defended her. "You didn't do anything wrong." Veronica nodded.

"Well, I'm going to talk to your father, see what he thinks my next step should be."

"Next step?" Veronica asked confusedly. By this time Lilly and Duncan had joined her and were standing one on each side.

"I've been thinking about divorce, but now that Aaron is a free man, I'm not sure what to do. Just leave him? Annulment? It's tricky, but thank God we had a pre-nup. Anyway, your dad and Lamb will probably know what to do. "

She left the Fab Four to their own devices.

"It's not so bad." Veronica tried feebly to lighten up the mood. It was like a cloud had settled over them. **A very, very, dark cloud. **

"Veronica, this is as bad as it can get." Logan said.

"Dude, she was just trying to help." Duncan said defensively. Lilly rolled her eyes. Men and their egos.

"No, Duncan, Logan's right. Even I don't honestly think it's 'not that bad'."

"Yeah but he doesn't have to be rude."

"He wasn't rude. He's going through a lot too. That's his father." Lilly interjected testily. Personally she was a little tired of Duncan's little win-Veronica-back crusade.

Lilly's words his Logan like a ton of bricks. He needed fresh air, he needed to think, he needed to be alone.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." He said. He walked down the hall and headed right.

"See what you've done." Lilly hissed at her brother.

"I didn't do anything!" Duncan protested.

"Duncan, Logan's having a really hard time with all this. It's his dad. I don't think you harping on him about his manners or tone is gonna help." Veronica said without malice. She left in search of Logan leaving Duncan to wither under Lilly's glare.

"Look, Donut, I don't think you're gonna win Veronica back by picking on Logan and acting like a knight on a white horse. Because the way she sees it, you're just the knight falling of the horse, while Logan is the hero. Give it up. She's happy. Let her be."

"That's not even what it's about." Duncan said angrily.

Lilly gave him a look. "Really? Because I know how much you love Veronica, and I know that she sees you as a good friend. Whereas Meg loves you. Duncan, just let it go. It's over. Accept it." Duncan stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I'm gonna look for mom and dad. Stay here."

And she left her brother standing all alone.

* * *

"So... not guilty. That's bogus, right? Am I right?" Veronica joked as she sat down next to Logan. It was a beautiful day and they were sitting outside on the steps of the courtyard, away from the prying eyes of the media and paparazzi. Logan just stared at her.

"Sorry." Veronica said turning her eyes to her shoes. She rubbed some dust of the tip of her flats.

"How did you know I was outside?" Logan asked her, watching her clean her shoes.

"Bathroom's on the left, not the right."

"Pixie spy magic." Logan joked half-heartedly. Veronica smiled. "Must you always make height jokes?"

"Yes."

Veronica swatted his arm. She sighed. This was how it was supposed to be. Carefree, fun. Not dramatic and scandal-filled. **We're **_**definitely**_** not in Kansas anymore.**

"Do you wanna talk?" She asked.

Logan was silent for a minute. He wanted to find the right words to voice what he was thinking. "It's weird you know. I feel like everything is just crashing down. My whole life is being changed and everything feels so different now. But, I come outside, and people are still talking and laughing, the sun is still shining, kids are still running around. And... I can't help but feel that they should all be outraged right now. They should all want Aaron to be convicted. Why isn't it raining right now? Why aren't the kids crying? There's a murderer about to go free and everyone is freaking happy."

"They don't know."

"Yeah, or they don't care."

"Or they don't care." Veronica agreed. "But maybe they shouldn't care. This is none of their business. It's _our_ business. It's _our_ life that'll be changed. He's _your _dad."

"That's what bugs me the most. He's _my_ father." Logan dropped his head into his hands.

"What if I turn out to be like him?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"What?!" Veronica exclaimed. "That is the most ridiculous thing I am now hearing for the second time out of your mouth." She took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. "That's bullshit. Along with what Duncan said. You weren't being rude." Logan looked at her. "Look, things will change. Things will be very different. And he may be your father, but didn't you tell me two weeks ago that one tiny cell shouldn't dictate your life?"

"So basically you're throwing my words back in my face." Logan deadpanned.

Veronica gave him a look. "No. I am saying that we'll get through it. Together. And it won't be so bad. Come on, life with Aaron has to be better now that he knows he can't hurt you. Plus, your mom's getting a divorce."

"Yeah..." Logan trailed off, still sounding unsure.

"Look, I know it'll take a while. But you'll be okay. _We_'ll be okay." Logan placed a gentle kiss on the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Veronica was exhausted by the time she came home. She couldn't wait to just fall into bed and sleep. Everything else could wait until tomorrow. Well, all except one.

"Dad?" She asked while grabbing some water from the fridge. Her dad was seated on the couch, obviously as tired as his daughter from the stress of the day.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He replied wearily.

"What's gonna happen to Lynn and Logan?"

"Well, it depends sweetie." He said as Veronica took a seat next to him. "If Lynn divorces then she might get sole custody of Logan, because of this whole trial, but they'd have to move out. Well, that's most likely. Luckily, Lynn isn't dependent on Aaron for money, so that shouldn't be an issue. But as for custody, my educated guess would be that they grant Lynn sole custody, especially if Logan can show his scars." Veronica breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," Keith continued. Veronica let out a groan. "They might agree on shared custody because Aaron was cleared of all charges."

"Which is so wrong, by the way." Veronica added.

"I know sweetie. I know." Keith gave her a kiss. "Now go to bed before you start snoring right here on the couch."

"I do _not_ snore." Veronica replied indignantly as she kissed her father good night.

"Yeah, try telling the neighbours that."

* * *

School was uncomfortable, to say the least. Logan was met with stares and gawks. Lilly received her fair share, as did Veronica and Duncan. But Logan's was still the worst.

It didn't seem fair that his dad was the one who did wrong yet Logan was being punished. Although, if you looked at him you wouldn't be able to tell. He seemed like he couldn't care less. No, he didn't seem indifferent, he seemed okay with it. Like he had accepted it and was making the best of it.

Although, the way things seem isn't always what they truly are. Looks can be deceiving, even if they come in a very handsome packaging. They had all learned this lesson the hard way, especially Veronica.

"Hey, where's Duncan?" Logan asked as they were seated around the table. He had ordered two pizzas, but if he had known Duncan was gonna skip lunch he would have taken one.

"I think I saw him with Meg." Lilly said absentmindedly, returning to polishing her nails.

"Get any of that crap on the pizza and I'm gonna burn one of your bikini's." Logan joked.

Lilly and Veronica pretended to be shocked. "Logan, a bikini is sacred to a teenage girl. You cannot burn it. It's like the holy grail of clothing." Veronica chastised him, a smile teasing her lips. Lilly gave him a fake look of disdain. Logan laughed. "The holy grail?" He smirked. **So the boy can still smile. Seems like I haven't seen his teeth since the trial. **

"Shut up." Veronica laughed, swatting his arm. "You started it." Lilly added. Logan just nodded, still smirking. "Sure, Lilly, whatever you say."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, suddenly remembering a weird conversation he had had with his mother in the morning. Lilly jumped and nearly spilled her nail polish. Logan shot her a glare before turning to Veronica. "By the way, do you know if my mom is up to something?" He asked her. "What? No, not that I can think of." She replied, forgetting her conversation with the woman about Logan's birthday.

"Because she told me to tell you to come by this afternoon, don't worry, Aaron's in a hotel, and she told me to go surfing with Dick or something." Veronica frowned. "I honestly have no idea what she wants, but if it gets you into your board shorts and topless, I'm in." Logan frowned at her. "Veronica, don't ever use the word 'topless' again when speaking about me. It sounds like I'm a chick."

"Fine. But if it gets you into your board shorts and _without a shirt on_," she said with an air of exaggeration, "I'm in."

"Tsssk. I knew you always wanted me for my looks. I'm nothing more than a toyboy to you, aren't I?"

"You know it." Veronica smiled. She leaned in for a kiss, which was happily reciprocated by her boyfriend.

"Ew. Seriously. Continue like that, and I'm pouring my nail polish all over the pizza."

* * *

"So you'll tell me what she's up to, right?"

Veronica sighed. "Yes, Logan, if it's something I _can_ tell you, I will tell you."

They were on their way to his house so he could get his surfing gear and she could have her 'meeting' with Lynn.

"No, you have to promise." Logan whined.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Yes, Logan I promise." She stepped out of the car. "Sometimes I think I'm dating a six year old and not a sixteen year old." She muttered, perfectly audible.

"Oh, really?" Logan asked. "I'll show you what a six year old can do." He flexed his fingers and ran for Veronica. She screeched when he started tickling her and headed for the door. When Lynn heard a screeching sound from the driveway she opened the door out of curiosity. Her question was answered when she saw a blonde girl run inside, followed by her son. She shook her head. At least now she knew he was okay. She followed them to the living room where she saw Veronica mercilessly hitting him with a pillow, her hair hanging in her face.

"I surrender." Logan yelled. Veronica hit him once more for good measure.

"Women always come out on top." Lynn said, laughing at her son.

"Gee, thanks for siding with your own flesh and blood, mother." Logan said sarcastically. Lynn laughed. "It's not my fault Veronica just beat you."

"She did not _beat_ me." Logan protested.

"I did too!" Veronica pouted childishly.

"Now, Logan, put some hustle in it. I need to talk with Veronica, it's very important."

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving, jeez. Where's your motherly instinct?"

"It went out for dinner with your hardworking, respectful alter ego." Lynn deadpanned. Logan faux-glared at his mother. She smiled at him, cheekily. "Now, go." She flapped her hands.

Logan headed for the stairs.

"Veronica, would you like something to drink?" Suddenly Veronica remembered what Lynn wanted to talk to her about. **Logan's birthday party. How could I have forgotten? Lynn wants it to be the bash of the year in an attempt to brighten up his year. Maybe this time he'll actually get an elephant. **

She nodded. "Yes, please Mrs. Echolls. Water's fine."

Veronica sat down on the couch while she waited for Mrs. Echolls to bring her glass of water. She looked around the living room. Any vestige of Aaron had already been removed. There were no wedding pictures, he had been expertly photoshopped out of childhood photos. All awards were made out to Lynn Lester or Lynn Echolls. The study had been cleared out, and Veronica's guess would be that Aaron's clothes had been ceremoniously dumped on the lawn. Okay, so maybe she hoped they had been. Lynn was a smart woman, Veronica trusted she had done the right thing. She grinned, thinking about Aaron picking up his clothes while the sprinklers came on.

"So, Veronica, is he gone?" Lynn yelled from the kitchen. The door slammed. "I think so." Veronica replied. Her cell phone buzzed.

_I'll see you later._

_Miss you already._

_Logan. X_

He really was an amazing boyfriend. As soon as she read the text Veronica was determined to make sure Logan had the best birthday ever. He deserved it. Anyone who put up with her did, actually. And Logan didn't just put up with her. He liked her and spent time with her, voluntarily. She knew she was a handful, especially these days. But Logan continued to make her happy, and it was that feeling that she wanted to give back.

"Okay, so I was thinking just a sort of traditional surprise party, you know, you take him out, people park up the street and then yell 'surprise' when he walks through the door." Lynn said once they'd been seated.

"Okay, euhm, do you have a specific location in mind or were you thinking of doing it here? Is there a theme? How many guests were you planning on inviting? Will it be a day or evening thing? Are you gonna get catering?" Veronica asked in a rush. Lynn looked a bit overwhelmed. Veronica suspected it might be a bit too much for a woman who's always had the best party planners at her service.

"Euhm, I was hoping you could help me with that." Lynn answered. Veronica smiled at her.

"Do you have paper and a pen?"

* * *

"Well, I have to say, you polishing off two servings of enchiladas was the highlight of my evening." Veronica punched his arm playfully. "Ha. Ha. Laugh it up."

"Though, I have to say, when you finished your chocolate mousse in three spoonfuls, that was a moment to remember too. Filed away forever." He closed eyes, pretending to reminisce, and then smirked. Veronica rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, it turns you on and you know it." She said, smirking triumphantly in his face. "Ronnie, whatever you do turns me on. You're hot." Veronica blushed. Logan grinned. "And I love it when you blush like a little innocent schoolgirl. Albeit one who carries a taser." Veronica stood on her toes and gave Logan a chaste kiss on the lips. He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a longer kiss which Veronica happily reciprocated. He smiled against her lips. "You ready to go in?" He asked her, removing a stray hair from her eyes and placing it gently behind her ear. She nodded. "Why is it so dark inside?"

Veronica shrugged and took his hand behind her. She pushed open the door.

She had barely opened the door when they were greeted by a huge chorus of "Surprise!".

Logan looked around dumbfounded. All his friends were here: Lilly, Duncan, Dick, Meg, Casey, Luke, Sean, Casey, Cassidy and a bunch of other 09'ers. There was one girl he didn't recognize though. She had brown hair with a blue streak in it. And she was chatting animatedly with Dick. He saw his mother grinning gleefully and when he turned around to face Veronica and saw Lynn's grin mirrored on her face he instantly knew that they were behind it. He turned a little red at the fact that his mother and his friends had seen him and Veronica making out on the porch, despite the darkness.

"Are you surprised?" Veronica asked.

"Very." He replied, kissing her chastely before his mother engulfed him in a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Mom, you're squishing me." Logan said, slightly embarrassed.

"You should've seen your face." Lilly laughed. She and the other girls congratulated Logan with hugs while he got high fives and pats on the back from the guys.

"Dude! Seventeen!" Dick said. Veronica laughed. "Deep, Dick. Real deep."

Lilly patted him sympathetically on the back and went to take a drink from a nearby table set up with food and drinks. Logan would bet his surfboard that Dick had already spiked it. Probably when the lights were off.

Logan turned to his mom. "Did you guys plan all this?" He asked her, motioning to her and Veronica, the latter who was already chatting away with the chick with brown hair. Meg was standing with them listening to their conversation and Logan nodded that she shot weird glances at Veronica but he shrugged it off. Lynn grinned gleefully once again.

"Yes, we did." Lynn replied smugly. "Mind you, Veronica was a _big_ help. She did most of the planning, I was the credit card." Lynn joked. Logan smiled at her. "So, overall, success or not?" Lynn asked.

"Definitely one for the books."

Lynn smiled broadly.

"Thanks mom, it means a lot."

Lynn smiled at her son. "Sure it does. Now, go on and 'hang' with your friends. I know you're looking less cool with every passing minute spent talking to me." Logan grinned, gave her a hug and joined his friends.

* * *

"Meg, can I talk to you for a second?" Duncan asked nervously. She was standing at the snacks table getting a drink.

"Sure." She replied, following him to the library. Somehow she knew what was coming. It was one of those feelings girls get but boys are immune to. They sat opposite each other.

Duncan suddenly realized that this was his first real break up, despite his relationship with Veronica.

"Meg, I really-"

She cut him off. "Save it. I know what you're going to say."

"You do?" Duncan asked, taken aback. Maybe he should have paid more attention to her actions.

Meg nodded. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?" She asked ruefully.

"Meg, love like mine and Veronica's will never fade. We're soulmates. We love each other."

"Right." She said sarcastically.

She left Duncan sitting there and rushed out, banging open the doors. She walked down the hallway, scanning the room for a certain tiny blonde one with a penchant for snooping.

"Veronica, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, not waiting for a response before dragging her by the arm to a corner of the room.

"Meg, what's wrong?" Veronica asked, seeing Meg's stricken face.

"Is it true?" Meg demanded.

"Is what true?" Veronica replied, bewildered. She'd never seen Meg this assertive.

"That you and Duncan have rekindled your love in secret?"

"What?!" Veronica exclaimed. "Who the hell told you that?"

"What's going on?" Logan asked, joining the two ladies. He'd seen Meg drag Veronica off to a corner of the room but only made a move when he saw their conversation getting more heated.

"Meg seems to think Duncan and I are having an affair."

Logan raised his eyebrows in question.

"And it's not true." Veronica said aggressively, trying desperately to convince her friend.

"Here you are, Meg." Duncan's voice cut through their thoughts as he joined them.

Meg slapped him and left.

"Meg!" Duncan called after her.

"Duncan, what's going on?" Veronica asked, holding on to his arm to prevent him from going after Meg.

"Nothing. We just had a fight."

"It wouldn't have something to do with the fact that she thinks you're in love with Ronnie?" Logan asked coolly.

Duncan's cheeks grew red. "What? No." He replied, flustered. "I just said that I'll always love Veron-.". Before Duncan could finish his sentence, Logan's fist connected with his jaw.

"Logan!" Veronica yelled. She hated it when he got into fights, especially over stupid things like this.

Duncan staggered but quickly regained his composure, before lunging headfirst at Logan, his head hitting his friend's abdomen and sending them both flying backwards and against a pillar.

"Duncan! Stop it!" Veronica yelled, trying to push him off Logan. By now everyone was gathered, looking on.

"Guys! Stop it!" Lilly yelled, moving to the boys, joined by Dick and Casey. Casey grabbed Duncan and Dick grabbed Logan, pulling them away from each other. Casey led Duncan outside. Lilly said a quick goodbye to Veronica and promised she'd call. She quickly apologized to Mrs. Echolls for her brother's behaviour and then followed Casey outside. Veronica saw that Dick had taken Logan to the poolhouse and that Lynn had followed.

"Euhm, sorry for that. Just continue to mingle. Everything's fine now." She said awkwardly to her classmates before rushing off towards the pool house.

"What did you do that for?" Veronica asked, storming into the pool house.

"Euh, in case you didn't notice, they were about to kill each other, Ronnie." Dick said, staring at her as if what he just said were the most obvious thing in the world. Veronica glared at him. She turned to Logan and raised an eyebrow in question. "Not now, Veronica." Logan said, casting his eyes towards his mother and Dick. "Fine." She huffed. "Call me when you've grown up." She slammed the door behind her.

Logan sighed and looked up at his mother and friend. "I'm sorry." He said to the former. Lynn pursed her lips. "You know how I dislike violence and you getting into fights, Logan, but whatever it is with you and Duncan and Veronica, work it out. Okay, sweetie?"

"I know, mom."

"Dick, I could really use your help cleaning up."

"Sure thing, Mrs. E." Dick replied, getting the hint and following his friend's mother to the house.

He couldn't help but grin when he saw Veronica sitting in a corner, her feet dangling in the pool. He knew she couldn't just leave Logan and go home.

A girl's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and brought him back to earth.

"How's Logan?"

He smiled when he realized who it was. "He'll be fine. It's Veronica's wrath he should be worried about."

The brunette laughed.

"So, you survived your first 09er party, Mackenzie. How does it feel?"

"It feels good." She smiled.

* * *

After Veronica had cooled down, she went back to the pool house. From her place at the pool, she could see that Logan was still sitting on the bed. He hadn't even reached for the liquor cabinet. That did make her proud.

This time she didn't slam the door behind her, but instead quietly made her way to his side.

"I'm sorry." He said. He faced her with an apologetic look on his face. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom where she got some hydrogen peroxide, plasters, aspirin and cotton balls. "It was just- hearing him talk about you two- he's delusional and I just lost it..." Veronica tended to his wounds while he rambled. He put his hands on her arms. "Veronica, don't be mad."

"I just don't get why you two are making such a big deal out of this." She said simply, continuing disinfecting the few cuts on his face.

"Does your stomach hurt?" She asked, before he could reply to her previous statement.

"It'll bruise, but I'll be fine." He brushed past her question. "Veronica, _I'm sorry_.'

He looked her in the eye when he apologised once again.

Veronica sighed. "Damn you, Echolls." She gave him a kiss. "Apology accepted."

He grinned, and pulled her on top of him, peppering kisses all over her face. She laughed. "Logan, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine." He said, pushing her hair from her face. He moved them more up the bed and rolled on top of Veronica. She put her arms around his neck.

"Ms. Mars, are you planning to have your way with me?"

Veronica grinned. "Don't you know it."

He nuzzled his face in her neck and kissed her.

Veronica saw something in the overhead fan. It looked like a tiny hole. She gently motioned for Logan to stop.

"What the hell is that?" Veronica asked, standing up to get a better look. Logan followed her line of vision.

In all her years of detective work, Veronica had learned to identify all types of 'spy' gear. And what she saw disgusted her.

"What it is, Ronnie?" Logan asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"It's a camera." She replied.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaa! At least this chapter brought two whole new dramas and a new character. And I'm thinking about writing Wallace in, in the future. I just have to find a window.**

**And, yes, I do know Madison is gone, and I have someone else for the whole camera story. But I'm not telling. xD**

**Review! **

**Pretty, pretty please with a Logan on top.**


	22. All These Things That I've Said

**Disclaimer:** Veronica Mars and all its characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

* * *

I know Author's Notes suck, trust me, I do.

But **I am a Senior** now, and **Math** is my weakest subject, which isn't good if you're doing **6 hours a week**, plus getting loads of extra homework too.

So, I am just posting this note to let you all know that **updates are gonna be slow**. Especially on Just Like This and Echoes, Silence, Patience And Grace.

Right now I am more focused on Crash Into You, but I promise to write and update as soon as possible. And **as you guys read this, I am working on JLT and ESPaG**.

So, once again, sorry for getting your hopes up on this being a new chapter, and **sorry** for not being able to update faster.

I hope this does not discourage you from continuing to **read and review** my stories.

I **love** all **you guys so much**, seriously, whenever I get a review and check my stats, I am smiling like a fool and full of inspiration to write. Sounds cheesy, but it's the truth. xD

Anyways, hope you still enjoy my stories. Please remember that **concrit is always welcome**.

LoVe,

Mallikahd


	23. We Three, My Echo, My Shadow And Me

**Disclaimer:** Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry. But in all fairness, I did warn you guys. After this whole debacle I have one more thing coming up, and then I think it's time to say goodbye to CIY. Btw, don't hate me, I have midterms yet I updated for all you. xD

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews!!

**

* * *

**

Veronica plopped down on her bed, still reeling from the night's events. The last thing she had expected to find when she went back to see Logan was a camera stashed in an overhead fan. She tossed and turned waiting for the sandman to come. He didn't. Instead came images of Aaron and… and…

God, she couldn't even bring herself to think about it.

Oh, Carrie, how could you?

The girl had done a lot of heinous things in her life, most of them directed at the little blonde, but this was beyond any petty high school argument or scandal. Veronica always knew that Carrie craved attention. Just like her friends Susan Knight and Shelly Pomeroy. But this was pushing it. _Really_ pushing it.

Veronica squirmed and put her pillow over her face as the image flooded her brain once again. If she wasn't so damn scared of ending up like her mother she would take a sleeping pill. "Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts." She muttered to herself.

She tried to remember the song from _The Sound Of Music_ that Maria sang to the Baron's kids when they were afraid of the thunderstorm. "Bows with pink kittens and strudel in mittens." She sang softly, knowing fully that the lyrics were the most ridiculous thing she'd ever said in her entire life.

She heard the door open and close and heard her father drop his briefcase to the floor. She tentatively stepped into the kitchen area. Her dad had his head in his hands. For the first time, Veronica noticed how tired he looked, and probably was.

"Hey, dad." She said softly.

Keith looked up. "Hey, kiddo. Why aren't you in bed?"

Veronica sat down opposite her dad. "Couldn't sleep."

Keith nodded in understanding. Veronica fiddled with her fingers. "Dad… What's gonna happen?"

Keith shrugged and sighed wearily. "I don't know, honey. I don't know. Aaron will go to jail, that much is for sure."

"And Carrie?" Veronica was amazed that she actually managed to muster a miniscule sliver of sympathy for the girl.

"The Bishops better prepare for the storm ahead." He said simply.

Veronica could only imagine what the Echolls must be going through. Finding out your father and husband had been sleeping with a minor had to have some sort of effect on your system.

"Will Aaron be tried again?" She asked, standing up to get something to drink. Hot chocolate will work, right?

"Most likely. Lamb says that it depends if Carrie consented or not."

"Dad, there were multiple… times on there. She obviously consented. She's a minor! Isn't this statutory rape or something?"

"Honey, calm down." Keith said, understanding her anger. A normal parent kept their hands off of other people's children.

"He's a jerk, dad. And she's a witch, but if one of them deserves to be punished, it's him."

"I know, honey. I know."

* * *

Logan entered the kitchen and sat down at the counter. He didn't really feel like doing anything. He would love to spend the day just sleeping, oblivious to all the misery around him. Unfortunately for him, he'd woken up at 10 am and hadn't been able to fall asleep again, so he went down to the kitchen. He looked around the room, somehow everything felt different. His life felt different. He knew nothing would ever be the same again.

Not now.

Not after last night.

Last night had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Aaron had gone too far this time. He hadn't seen his mother since she'd gone off to talk to the Sheriff and Keith Mars. But by the lack of the stench of alcohol he could only assume that she hadn't let herself go. He was proud of her for that.

His train of thought was interrupted when the phone went off. He looked at the caller ID.

_Veronica Mars._

He sighed and swiftly pressed _ignore call_. He couldn't face her. Not now. Everything was screwed up. Aaron had screwed everything up. Veronica would assume he might've known, ask him how he couldn't have known. It was Veronica. It was her pro and her con. But he loved it all the same.

"Ignorance is bliss." He muttered.

* * *

Lynn stared at the ceiling. Sometimes, when she was a little girl, she would just lie on her back on her bed, close her eyes and imagine all the amazing things she would be later on. She would be an actress, be on posters, wear pretty dresses and marry her Prince Charming.

That didn't quite happen.

"How did it turn out like this?" She muttered to herself, placing her hands over her face in frustration. She hated it. She hated all of it. And just when she thought she might've escaped him, he came back, roaring and in full glory. The only one good thing he'd ever done in his life was give her Logan. The poor boy. No one should have to endure what he had over the past few years. Sometimes Lynn felt like a failure. Like maybe she could've done more. Like maybe she _should've_ done more.

"Ms. Lester?" She heard Lettie Navarro's sweet, timid, Spanish-accented voice through the door.

"Yes, Lettie?" She replied, not bothering to get up from her bed. She had instructed all the housekeeping to call her by her maiden name now. The paperwork had come through three days ago. "How ironic." She thought.

"Mr. Logan is sitting in the kitchen refusing to eat breakfast. What do I do?"

Lynn stood up and opened the door, smiling at her housekeeper.

"Lettie, that's Logan's way of dealing with things. He knows you're here for him. When he's ready, he'll open up. He is a boy after all. Logan doesn't do the whole 'heartfelt talk' thing very well." She smiled.

"Okay." Lettie replied. She grabbed Lynn's arm, as if suddenly hit by an idea. "I know, I'll make him a chocolate cake. All boys love chocolate."

Lynn laughed. "He would like that."

"And you, ma'am? Are you okay?"

"I am now." Lynn said, realizing for the first time in a long time that she was actually quite lucky. She quickly headed for the bathroom to freshen up before heading down to spend some time with her son. "_My_ son." She thought as she looked in the mirror.

"_My_ son."

* * *

**It's quite short, but I kind of needed a filler chapter to sort of set up the next one and I had to end it where I ended it.**

**But please, don't let that stop you from reviewing.**

**Review because then you'll get a kiss from Logan. xD**


	24. You Could Be Happy

**Disclaimer:** Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews!

**A/N:** This is the final chapter, I've had it written for a really long time now, and I was gonna drag this chapter out over several ones, but I liked ending it where I did. It ends on a good note but still gives me room for a sequel, should I continue.

**A/N:** Takes place 5 months after the previous chapter. **Voiceovers** are in **bold**.

* * *

_5 Months Later…_

Neptune seemed to be settling down. After a very public, very ugly trial and custody battle, Lynn Echolls had managed to move on with her son. She was happy again, her son was happy again, and that in turn made Veronica happy. It seemed that everyone was slowly getting back to normal. Or at least, as normal as Neptune could get. No sex scandals, no paternity scandals, no break-ups, no tears and fistfights. Veronica and Logan were okay. Lilly and Weevil were okay. And after much fighting, crying and pleading, Duncan had managed to make it up to Meg. It seemed that everything was falling into place. Veronica tried to enjoy it, but couldn't help that nagging feeling in her stomach. It felt as if they were in the eye of the hurricane, half of it had passed, but the other half had yet to come. And she had a feeling that it was going to be worse than the first half.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door at 9 pm?" Veronica thought as she headed to the offending sound.

"Hey, Meg." She said when she saw Duncan's girlfriend standing there. Both the Kane and Echolls heirs and heiress were forced to attend some party by their parents. This left the two girlfriends alone.

"Come on in. Why are you all dolled up?"

"Well, _it is_ Shelly's Annual Birthday bash tonight." Veronica rolled her eyes. Why was it that people were forever trying to convince her to go to parties?

"I'm not exactly welcome, Meg. You know that."

"Who cares what they think? Your friends have stuck by you. Okay, look, you'll have me and Dick and Cassidy and Casey. We'll hang out with you. Like I'd want to hang with Shelly or Susan anyways."

"I appreciate it, Meg, but-"

"Please, Veronica."

Veronica was silent for about 5 seconds, the pleading look on Meg's face too much to bear.

"Fine."

Why was it that she always relented?

It didn't take too long for Veronica to get ready. Soon, she and Meg were in Meg's car and heading to the Pomeroy residence. Veronica felt a sense of dread.

As soon as she and Meg entered she could feel the hateful stares from her fellow classmates, well, at least the 09ers that were present.

"Yeah, this is fun." She said sarcastically.

"How about we get something to drink?"

"Sounds good."

---

"Who invited her?" Shelly asked in disgust to no one in particular. She was standing with Susan and Troy. Now that Madison had left, she had taken her place. Veronica would've thought she'd be glad. Truth is she was, but Madison's departure also gave her a 'credible' reason to hate Veronica openly.

"I think that Virgin Mary Meg over there brought her." Susan replied.

"Who cares?" Troy asked, bored. Things were a tad too dull for him.

"Maybe I can have my own fun." He thought when he felt the vial of GHB in his pocket. Shelly wasn't watching her glass. His hand was out and back in his pocket faster than you could say Rohypnol. He left the girls alone, soon he'd be back to collect.

Shelly remembered Madison giving one freshman girl 'a trip to the dentist' once.

"I think Veronica needs a little check-up." She thought as she spat in her drink and handed it to an unsuspecting Veronica.

Veronica knew she had to loosen up. She had already been told so by Cassidy, Casey and Dick. So she took a huge gulp from her Rum and Coke. Okay, more Rum than anything, but whatever. She and Meg were dancing when Meg went for a refill. Veronica sat down on a chair and felt a little dizzy.

**Maybe a walk will clear my head.** She couldn't spot Meg anywhere so she decided to go outside. Maybe she just needed air.

She was nearly outside when her legs almost gave away.

**Okay, Veronica, this is not normal anymore. Sit down, lie down, anything.**

She steadied herself against the wall and took a deep breath. She entered an empty room and lay down on the bed. Then she passed out.

---

Meg had been searching for Veronica for about fifteen minutes now.

"Where the hell did she go?" She silently cursed under her breath. She had already asked Dick, Cassidy and Casey, the only three people who cared at the party besides her and they hadn't seen her. Shelly, Susan and all the others just shrugged and said some mean things about Veronica. That wasn't much help. After having downed her second Rum Coke to ease her nerves she felt nature calling.

She walked towards where she knew the bathroom was located. That's when she saw him. And underneath him, "Veronica." She said out loud. She rushed in.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!?" She yelled at the guy on top of her.

He looked up. It was Troy.

Meg tried to push him off but he was too strong. He pushed Meg, hard. She stumbled over the carpet and fell down. Luckily the carpet cushioned part of her fall. She was quite lucky with the way she fell, half of her was outside of the door opening, in the hallway. She could see Dick.

"Dick! Help!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Dick spun around. He knew instantly that this wasn't a joke. The voice had sounded truly terrified. When he saw Meg on the floor, scrambling to get up he rushed over to her. There weren't many times when Dick was scared, but seeing Meg lying on the floor scared him shitless. Cassidy hadn't been too far off and he called Casey over too. They followed Dick and could see Meg punching Troy in the back, while he was trying to get Veronica's dress off.

Dick strode over and reached Veronica in two big strides, Meg backed away and ran over to Cassidy.

Dick pulled Troy off of Veronica and he fell on the floor. Dick was delivering punch after punch. Casey tried to stop him. Sure, Troy deserved it, but he didn't want Dick getting in too much trouble.

Cassidy took out his phone and called Keith and Lamb in respective order while trying to comfort a distraught Meg. Dick had Troy pinned on the floor and Casey was checking on Veronica, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"She seems fine, just passed out. Check his pockets." Casey ordered Dick.

Dick reached into his pockets and found en empty vial of GHB.

"Son of a bitch." He punched Troy again.

"Dick, stop." Cassidy said.

"He tried to rape Veronica, Beav!" Dick yelled back outrageously.

"Yeah, and he deserves the punches, but _you_ don't need to get in any trouble."

Cassidy went out with Meg to wait for Keith and Lamb. Some of the people had left, word had spread that Troy had tried something or done something to Veronica and they didn't want to be here when the Sheriff or Lamb arrived. Most people still considered Keith to be Sheriff, Lamb was a joke as far as they were concerned.

Keith was livid when he arrived. How dare someone even contemplate giving his daughter GHB and trying to rape her?

He wished he could punch the kid himself.

As soon as Lamb arrived he watched Troy being escorted to the police station. The four kids were asked to come along to give their statements. Keith wanted to be there too but he couldn't leave Veronica alone. He could've left her at Jake's house, as much as he disliked him, he was still a good man. And he was sure that Lynn and Logan would take very good care of Veronica if he left her in their care, but they weren't there and in all honesty, he wanted her in his sight.

The first person he called when he reached the house was the doctor. He told Keith what to give Veronica and to bring her in if something wasn't right. Next, Keith called Lamb. After being assured, five times, that Troy was in a holding cell until at least tomorrow he felt a little better. He couldn't stop thinking about what might've happened had Meg, Dick, Cassidy and Casey not been there. Right now, a fruit basket didn't seem like thanks enough.

* * *

Veronica woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "God, did I really get that wasted? Logan's going to love this, especially since I'm always telling him to stop drinking so much when he parties." She thought as she sat up. She groaned as the pounding increased.

She heard sounds coming from the living room.

"What time is it?" She muttered. She glanced at her clock.

**Noon? Dad let me sleep 'till noon? He never lets me sleep 'till noon.**

She combed her hair before heading out, her PJs were decent enough and she put on a pair of flats. Hey, just because she had just woken up didn't mean she had to look bad. She stepped out into the hallway.

She was greeted by the weirdest scene she had ever witnessed.

Her dad, Dick, Cassidy, Casey, Meg, Lilly, Duncan and Logan were all sitting there, some on the couch, some at the table, conversing quietly. They all looked up when she appeared. Logan and her dad were at her side instantly.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you all doing here?"

"Look, there's some aspirin and medicine on the counter. Take it. I've already explained to Logan how much he should give you. I really have to go and see Lamb."

"Lamb?" Veronica asked, confused.

Keith nodded.

"But we hate Lamb." She reasoned.

Keith chuckled, "That we do. Look, Dick, Meg, Cassidy and Casey will fill you in, okay?" He kissed her on the check and left. He hated leaving her like this but felt, now, more at ease leaving her with her friends than he had ever felt in the past.

She turned to the four of them.

"What was- _is _this all about?"

"You don't remember?" Dick asked her.

"Not really, there was Shelly's party, and I remember feeling dizzy and then not much really. I stumbled around a bit and then I sat down or laid down."

"Well, take your aspirin and medicine first." Logan said as he guided her to the kitchen table.

"Why do I need medicine?" She looked at her friends.

"Guys, what happened last night? Wait, don't tell me, I made out with John Enbom and need to disinfect my mouth." Her smile faded when she saw that none of her friends were laughing.

"Veronica, take your medicine and we'll tell you." Lilly said.

"Okay, but you're starting to scare me."

Logan gave her her medicine and she insisted that he feed it to her. This elicited a small smile from her friends.

"So, can someone please tell me what happened?" She looked up at Logan. He would give her the answers. He always had all the answers, knew how to make it right.

But it was Meg who spoke up. She was the only one who had seen practically all of it.

"I went to get another drink and when I came back you were gone."

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, I felt dizzy and went out for some air."

"I searched for about fifteen minutes and I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw you in a bedroom, on the bed. With... and you're not going to like this part, Veronica-"

"There's a part I _do_ like?"

"Troy was on top of you. He was trying to rape you. We think he drugged you."

Veronica gripped Logan's hand.

"But he- he didn't right?"

"No, I tried to fight him off but he pushed me and I fell and then I yelled for Dick, I saw him, and then Cassidy and Casey came running in with him. They punched Troy, got him off of you and called your dad and Lamb. We all gave statements and Troy is in a holding cell. That's why your dad was in such a hurry to leave. He went to the Sheriff's Department."

Veronica sat down on of the stools surrounding the kitchen island.

"Thanks." Was all she managed. She knew Troy was a jerk, but this... this was beyond and beneath anything she had expected of him.

"Do you know how the GHB came in your drink? Or how Troy managed to get it in you?"

Duncan asked. Veronica looked at him in surprise. He had been silent so far.

"I bet I know." Lilly spoke up. "Madison."

"Lil, she's in a boarding school in Switzerland."

"Yeah, but her cronies aren't. What Madison does is she gives you a trip to the dentist. She spits in your drink and then hands it to you, because we're in eighth grade. So one of her friends must have received a roofied drink and given you a trip to the dentist. My money's on Shelly or Susan. Those bitches are going down."

"That actually makes sense. Troy had a vial of GHB in his pocket, Dick checked. So he must've spiked one of their drinks." Cassidy said.

"Thanks again for saving me, guys."

Meg spoke up timidly. "Veronica, I am so sorry. It's all my fault, I never should've pushed you to come along-"

"Meg, its fine." Veronica waved her hand. "You couldn't have known. It's not your fault. I chose to go."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't insisted-"

"It's fine. Look, and even if it was your fault, _which it is 100% not_, you made up for it by trying to push Troy off of me. That fall can't have been soft. You didn't do anything wrong."

Meg nodded. Duncan took her hand and gave her a smile.

"Well, we should probably leave, let you get some rest. We just wanted to check up on you, Veronica. Get better." Casey said. Everyone stood up and made to leave.

"Thanks again, guys." Veronica said.

Lilly gave Veronica a hug. "You're forever my best friend, okay? Don't scare me like that again."

"You're my best friend too."

Lilly was nearly out the door when she turned around.

"Oh, and Weevil hopes you get well soon too."

Veronica was taken aback. "Weevil? You talk to Weevil?"

"Not so much talking, if you get my drift." Lilly smiled naughtily. Veronica opened her mouth in shock.

"My, my, Lilly. You do realize that your mom will have a field day when she finds out?"

"I know." Lilly squealed before leaving. Veronica grinned. She closed the door and turned to Logan. He was just standing there.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He had barely said a word the entire time.

His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled up into fists, classic Logan symptoms for I-Need-To-Punch-Someone. Right now, she guessed that someone was Troy.

She went over to him and took his hands, unclenching them. The last thing she needed was for him to get in trouble for assaulting Troy.

"Veronica, don't you ever dare scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you realize how scared I was when Dick called me saying you were drugged and nearly raped by that psychopath Troy?"

"I'm sorry, Logan. It's not like I set out to get drugged." She bit back.

He dialled down a notch.

"I know, I know." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back.

"God, I could kill Troy now. If I ever get my hands on him-"

"You'll do nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Okay, Veronica, if you think for a second that I'm going to let him get away with hurting you then you are very much mistaken."

"Logan, I know you want to protect me, and I love you for it, but please hear me when I tell you to not get involved."

Logan was grinning down at her. They were still standing in the middle of the room with his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"What?" She asked, slightly agitated. This was not funny.

"You said you loved me."

Veronica looked confused and replayed her last sentence in her head.

"_Logan, I know you want to protect me, and I love you for it, but please hear me when I tell you to not get involved."_

She smiled up at him. "Well, I do, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She gave him a chaste kiss.

"Then I guess this would be the good time to finally tell you that I love you."

"This would be the perfect time." She grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

Feel better?" Logan asked before pressing another chaste kiss on her lips.

"Much." She said, sitting down next to him at the island kitchen countertop.

"Good, because, I have some less nice news."

"What?"

"You need to go to the Sheriff's Department. Lamb wants a statement."

Veronica groaned.

"But we hate Lamb." She reasoned.

Logan laughed. "Yes, we do. Now eat."

Veronica grumbled and their discussion segued into playful banter.

**Everything's going to be just fine.**

* * *

**THE END**

**---**

**Wow, it's been such a ride. Almost a year. Thanks for everyone who has read this story, reviewed or done both. This means soo much to me. I'm proud of this story, and I hope I did all you guys and the VM universe justice. Some chapters were less awesome than others, but it is what it is. I really want to thank you guys and if you like this story, go read my others. I think you might like them too. If you ever have concrit for me, feel free to review and tell me or PM me. If you have a prompt or request, feel free to do the same.**

**I don't know if Lilly revealed in a past chapter to V that Weevil was her loverboy, but if she did, then excuse the glitch in this chapter. I'm not super duper crazy happy with this chapter, but I feel it does the trick. I left the ending open so that I have the option of a sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**One last time from the top folks,**

**Logan commands you to review.**

**This is a shameless plea. xD**

**Review!**

**Oh, and THANK YOU.**

**Mallikahd**


	25. THANK YOU

No, this isn't a chapter, this is just to say, once again a HUUUUGE thanks to everyone who read and keeps reading this story. And to the newer readers too.

I've reached over 63, 000 hits on this story and it feels amazing. I absolutely could not have done this without you guys and all your support even though I am the worst updater in the world. I love you all and I hope you continue to read my stories and review.

Bless you all!

Mallikad xD


End file.
